Berry's New Horse
by myLITTLEnekoSHIRO
Summary: 'What the hell are you doing here, Grimmjow? Where's Shiro' 'Shiro ain't here no more. Looks like you'll have to settle for me instead...KING.'
1. Chapter 1

**Yes, I have started a new story but firstly, this story is NOT my idea but IILesGeMeAuxII's! And let me tell you, he is the sweetest and most amazing fanboy friend you can find on Fanfiction! So when he told me about this idea of his I was like, 'this would make a great story!' and he said, 'Really? Would you like to write it?' and how could I refuse? XD **

**So basically this is his story and I hope he likes it! :D *huggles***

**I'll warn you all I'm not a GrimmIchi writer but I'll try my best and I hope I do justice to this pairing! And yes, you can guess from now there WILL be smut and sex and all around smexy anal so be prepared XD**

**So if the summary didn't explain things enough, basically this takes place after Ichigo's battle with Aizen. He hasn't lost his powers but they are slowly fading away. However, in one battle against a group of Hollows, something utterly amazing and possible frightening happens to our beloved berry**

**Warnings: man sex. 'nuff said**

**Disclaimer: no ownie Bleach or story. Because if I did…there would a LOT of satisfied yaoi fans**

'Ichigo, watch out!'

Rukia quickly flashed-stepped to his side and quickly sliced an oncoming Hollow in half. Once the dead soul dissolved, she rounded on him angrily.

'What the fuck is wrong with you!' she yelled at him as she brandished Sode no Shirayuki at him. 'Did you not see that coming or have you gone blind as well?'

Ichigo scowled.

'I'm handling this, Rukia, so back off and finish your own fight!' Ichigo yelled back, suddenly pushing her out of the way.

Rukia yelped in surprise and watched as Ichigo severed off a Hollow's head clean off its body with his bankai sword. She bit her lower lip in worry. This was wasn't good. He was using his bankai and he was still weak. What the fuck was wrong with Ichigo?

Ever since Ichigo's battle with Aizen his powers had been faltering. She didn't know if he noticed or not but he was getting weaker. She didn't know what it was at first. Maybe it was because his soul was recovering from that incredible release of raw power. Maybe that's why these days he needed help killing Hollows in Karakura. But then, she started getting suspicious. Ichigo was one of the strongest Soul Reapers she had ever encountered. If his body ever broke down, he would've recovered faster than an average Shinigami. But he was taking a long time to heal. _Way_ too long.

That's when the Gotei 13 told her the horrifying truth: Ichigo was losing his powers. Soon, he will be nothing more than an ordinary human. And she will cease to exist to him.

She knew there was nothing to stop this. Did Ichigo know what was happening to him? If he did, why did he continue to fight? Why did he continue to deplete his powers even further? With every fight, his powers got weaker. If he kept this up, he was going to get so weak that one day he'll die at the hands of a common Hollow. And he didn't deserve to die like that.

That's why Rukia insisted on coming on his missions to help him. If anything happened, she wanted to make sure he didn't get hurt. But the real question was, when would it happen?

'Shit!' Ichigo swore and jumped back to avoid a tentacle. The Hollow he was dealing with was a cross between a giant octopus and a lizard. Its tongue flicked out as it raised another tentacle to aim for Ichigo's head. Again, Ichigo dodged it.

He growled in frustration. This was getting nowhere! All he'd been doing all night was dodge blows and land measly ones himself on his enemies that did absolutely nothing.

'Is it happening already?' he thought bitterly as he ducked to avoid a tentacle but then thrust his sword forward to cut that disgusting appendage off. The Hollow screeched in pain and recoiled.

'Am I losing my powers that fast?'

He hated this feeling. This feeling that he was helpless as well as useless. He was losing his powers. He knew he was but he just couldn't help fighting! What else was he supposed to do? Stick to the sidelines and watch his friends do _his_ job? Well, it wasn't exactly his job. He technically took it upon himself to protect Karakura. But it was his town too! And he had every right as the others to protect it!

Though…he knew that right of his was slowing decaying. Just like him. Soon, being a Shinigami will mean nothing to him. Holding a sword will be a memory and the thrill of fighting will be gone. He will cease to be what he is now to become what he was before: an ordinary school boy struggling to succeed in life.

Since when did that get so boring to him? Since when did he loathe a simple life? When he first became a Shinigami, he wanted nothing more but to be normal again. And now, when that goal was so close he could almost taste, he just didn't want it anymore. In fact, he cringed to attain it. It wasn't what he wanted anymore. It was something he feared.

Is that why he was always fighting? Even though he was getting weaker with every battle, did he fight because that was his one connection to his powers before they completely disappeared?

'I'm pathetic,' he thought viciously as he flash-stepped over the Hollow's head to deliver the finishing blow. 'I'm literally killing myself but draining all my powers away. I'm just becoming ordinary even faster by doing this. I'll never learn.'

Suddenly, the Hollow grabbed his ankle and flung him away. Ichigo yelled in surprise and tried to stop himself from crashing into a building but to no avail. He was so drained he couldn't summon his powers to stop him from colliding. And the collision was damn painful.

'Ichigo!' he heard Rukia call out but the Hollow she was battling blocked her path, forcing her to fight it. Ichigo was all alone this time. And the Hollow was fast approaching.

'Damn it!' he hissed as he pulled himself out of the wreckage. 'Shit, shit, shit, this isn't good! What the hell am I supposed to do right now?'

He waited for some advice from Zangetsu. Even from Shirosaki. After all, those two would normally coax him to do something in times of trouble. But he couldn't hear them this time. It was like they…didn't even exist anymore.

He gulped. This time, he was truly alone.

He glared head-on at the now looming Hollow.

He could always try Hollowfication…

He gritted his teeth in frustration. He couldn't believe he was even thinking of doing that! That was humiliating! His Hollowfication was only when he was up against a strong opponent! This…this was nothing but a low level Hollow! But then, what choice did he have?

The Hollow roared from above and brought two tentacles hurtling towards Ichigo. Luckily, he managed to dodge it but was cornered into an even worse place. This time, he really had nowhere to run. He to do it. He had to Hollowfy. Otherwise, he was going to die here.

Grounding his teeth angrily, he raised his hand and covered the right side of his face. His heart was palpitating like mad. He didn't want to do this. Every ounce of his body was telling him that this would drain him completely and he wouldn't survive. But either way, he was going to die tonight. And he had accepted that fate.

Taking a deep breath, he began to gather his reiastsu in that little corner of his face, slowly but surely building up his mask. He could feel the power growing in him and he felt his body heat up with energy. He always felt that when he Hollowfied. Like he was the strongest man ever born and there was no power on earth that could stop him.

The octopus Hollow screeched as it finally spotted Ichigo and began slithering towards him. As soon as the last remnant of his mask was complete, Ichigo let loose a torrent of spiritual power directly at the Hollow. The immense power surge caused the Hollow to flatten against the wreckage of the building and whine pitifully.

Ichigo smirked. Now that's what he was talking about!

Rukia almost lost her balance in the air as she felt that incredible wave of familiar spiritual power. But instead of being elated or awed, her body went cold and tensed.

'No, Ichigo,' she whispered fearfully, her eyes fixed on the source of the power surge.

'Now let's get this over with,' Ichigo rasped in his Hollow voice and raised his sword above his head menacingly. 'Getsuga-!'

Suddenly, he heard something crack. He paused in mid-cry to lower one hand to his mask. His hand bumped along a crack that had formed along the top of his mask. His heart rate raced.

'What the hell? Is my time already-?' he thought but his thought process was cut off as immense crimson-black energy suddenly began to spiral out of his broken mask. And the pain that accompanied it was excruciating.

He screamed. God, how much he screamed. He didn't know if he could even stop. The energy kept pouring and pouring out of his face, like it was draining him of his very soul.

Rukia got thrown off her feet and she went cascading down to earth so quickly she didn't even have time to blink let alone wonder what had just happened. She crashed into the road, making a giant crater. Though the intensity of the crash wasn't enough to knock her out.

She groaned as she staggered out of the hole. Her eyes rolled in their sockets and when she finally realized where she was, her eyes widened. Her head whipped in the direction of the broken building where she knew one of her closest friends was suffering. Her heart clenched.

'ICHIGO!' she screamed and suddenly soared towards the building as fast as she could.

'Please don't be dead, please don't be dead, please don't be fucking dead!' she chanted frantically in her mind. But deep down, she knew the worst was to come.

'I'm going to die,' Ichigo thought in finality. Even his vision was blurring. 'I'm going to die over here. Well, at least it's nobody's fault. It's all mine. And at least none of my friends get hurt because of my stupidity. I should've expected this. I was eventually going to kill myself with my decisions. I guess I deserve this.'

'Oh no, you don't!' yelled a voice nearby. Ichigo frowned. Why did that sound so familiar?

'I'm not done with you yet, Shinigami, so no way in hell am I going to let you die!' the voice continued angrily. It sounded strange. Like it was echoing in some empty room or like it was inside his head.

'Rukia?' he mumbled incoherently. The voice barked a laugh.

'Ever compare me to that flat-chested Shinigami again, berry, and I don't think I'll ever forgive you,' the voice jeered.

Ichigo's eyebrows furrowed even deeper. Who the hell called him 'berry'? whoever it was he was going to make them pay! He was going to-!

His eyes flew open and he stared.

He was in his inner world. There were the horizontal buildings with the clouds floating horizontally against a pastel blue sky. Just like it always was.

He scratched his head in confusion. But then, why did something seem so off?

That's when he realized that he wasn't even in pain. The unbearable pain that had been shooting through his body not moments ago had completely vanished. There was not a trace of it, not even a dull ache. It was like he had never experienced that.

He quirked an eyebrow. Well, that certainly was strange! Maybe he could ask Zangetsu what had hap-

His eyes widened. That's what was off! He quickly scanned in all directions. Zangetsu was nowhere in sight. Come to think of it, neither was Shiro. Not that he minded but not seeing either of them was damn strange not to mention scary.

Because if they had disappeared, then where had they gone? And if they weren't here, how was this place still holding together? Or was he in some weird new dimension molded to look like his?

He quickly stood up, scared that the ground might burn him or worse, collapse under him.

'What's going on here?' he suddenly shouted to no one in particular. He clenched his hands into fists as his eyes darted from one end to the other. 'Zangetsu, where are you? Shiro, show yourself! This isn't funny! If you've done something stupid I am going to kick your ass so bad you'll wish-!'

'I'll wish what, Shinigami?' whispered a smooth voice right in Ichigo's ear.

The Shinigami jumped in shock and swiveled around, fists raised in case he needed to defend himself. Almost as soon as he turned around, his jaw dropped. He couldn't believe what he was seeing.

'Yo,' Grimmjow drawled, his lips slowly turning up into his characteristic grin. ''Sup, berry?'

'You!' Ichigo said in shock. Then, his eyes narrowed in anger. 'You!'

'Yes, me,' Grimmjow replied and quirked an eyebrow. 'Who did you expect? Nnoitra? Be glad _he_ didn't show up 'cause that guy's got a _sick_ mind!'

Grimmjow shuddered.

'Where am I?' Ichigo growled, not lowering his fists. He didn't trust the Espada. Until he knew what was going on, he had every right to jump the Arrancar and beat the living daylights out of him.

'Jeez, berry, I thought it was obvious!' Grimmjow remarked and hopped onto a building protrusion behind him. He dug his hands into his hakama pants. 'We're in your inner world! And man! I didn't know how twisted you were until I saw this!' he tapped a foot against the building. 'What the hell is this place?'

So this _was_ Ichigo's inner world. Well, that was a relief! He was on familiar territory! But that didn't explain for the absence of its two occupants.

'So if this is my world, what're you doing in here?' Ichigo continued in his threatening tone. 'And where's Zangetsu and Shirosaki?'

Grimmjow lips curled into a sly smile. Ichigo didn't like that look.

'Ya don't need them anymore, berry,' he purred gleefully. Ichigo stared in disbelief. His fists fell to his sides.

'Wh-Wh-What?' he stammered.

Grimmjow sighed and got down from his perch so that he was level with Ichigo. His smirk never faltered as he narrowed his eyes and began to stroll up to Ichigo. Ichigo had half a mind to get away but he was too frozen to move. Grimmjow's eyes seemed to have paralyzed him.

'As in, they ain't here anymore,' the Espada said coolly. Now he was right in front of Ichigo but enough to give them both personal space. 'So it looks like you'll have to settle for me…'

He suddenly got down on one knee like he was bowing to Ichigo before he raised his head to look directly at a shocked Ichigo. His grin had widened.

'…_King_.'

**DUM DUM DUM DUMMMMMM XD**

**Well, I hope you guys liked the first chapter but I'm sorry if it dragged a bit but I had to set a background and setting before I jumped into the plot! But don't worry there will be plenty of action, comedy and of course, smut and stuff! XD**

**Please be gentle on the criticisms though. This is my first time writing a GrimmIchi :3**

**Till next time~ **


	2. Chapter 2

Ichigo stared in disbelief at the kneeling Espada before him. Then, his eyebrows knitted forward in a scowl and he quickly brought his foot down to deliver a hard blow to Grimmjow's head.

Unfortunately, Grimmjow caught on and immediately moved out of the way to hover over Ichigo's head with his hands once again stuffed in hakama pockets.

'Jeez, berry, no need to PMS,' the blue-haired Espada chuckled.

'Stop calling me that, you bastard!' Ichigo snarled as he pointed down to the space in front of him. 'Now get back down here so I can kick your ass!'

Grimmjow burst out into maniacal laughter.

'Man! I'm going to enjoy myself in here!' he uttered blissfully and wiped away an actual tear from his eye from laughing so hard. That did not help Ichigo's scowl. If Grimmjow wasn't coming down, then he'll just have to go up to him, won't he?

Ichigo bent his knees, preparing to flash step, when he realized that he wasn't moving. He blinked in shock.

What the hell? Why couldn't he flash step? What the hell was wrong? Was he not concentrating hard enough? Nope, that wasn't the problem. If he concentrated any harder his eyes were going to pop out. Well, then he might as well use…

Ichigo;s heart began to race in panic as he patted his sides. It wasn't that he found something there. It was that he didn't find _anything_ there.

'Shit,' he swore under his breath.

'What's the matter, berry?'

Ichigo glared up at the smirking Espada.

'Missing something?' Grimmjow asked innocently. Oh, if looks could kill, Grimmjow would be cascading down as a bloody carcass right now…

'Where is it?' Ichigo growled and balled his hands into fists.

'Where's what?'

'Shut up with that fucking innocent act, Grimmjow! Where'. Zan. Pak. Tou?'

Cyan eyes glittered impishly.

'It's for me to know and you to calm the fuck down so I can tell you about it,' Grimmjow answered in a singsong voice.

Ichigo could feel his patience snapping. But he knew he didn't have much choice. Either he listened to the damn annoying Espada or he could remain completely oblivious of his predicament. He picked Option #1.

'Fine!' Ichigo snapped and crossed his arms in a huff. 'Start!'

'Jeez, did your zanpaktou think you're bossy or it is just me?' Grimmjow drawled with a roll of his eyes, completely ignoring the shinigami's murderous glare. 'Well, as you can see, I survived the whole Hueco Mundo incident and went into hiding. I'd lost quite a bit of my strength but lemme tell ya, the only thing that had me going was the chance to claim _you_, berry.'

'Quit calling me that, you bas-! Wait, what? Did you say CLAIM ME?'

'No. I said fight you.'

'No, you didn't! You said-!'

'You wanna know what's going on or not?'

'Yes, but-!'

'Then shut up and lemme finish, berry!'

'STOP CALLING ME THAT!'

'So I trained hard every single day,' Grimmjow continued and received death glares from Ichigo, 'until today when I decided I was strong enough to go find you and settle everything once and for all. But guess what I find? I find a pathetic excuse of a shinigami who was only a shadow of the powerful being I had fought before and he was about to die at the hands, or let's say tentacles, of a low level Hollow! Fucking hell, you have _no_ idea how _pissed off_ I was, berry!'

Grimmjow couldn't help chuckling at this point as he rubbed one side of his face and mussed up his hair as if he was tired. Come to think of it, Ichigo could even see some dark circles under the Espada's eyes. Wait, it was _ex_-Espada now, wasn't it? Now that Aizen was gone and all.

'No way in _hell_ was I going to let you die,' Grimmjow murmured and fixed Ichigo with such a steely look the shinigami had half a mind to look away because the stare was so intense. 'So I did the only thing I could think of. I merged our souls.'

Ichigo didn't know why Grimmjow paused at that point. Come to think of it, he didn't know for how long he had even paused at that point. All he remembered was that everything seemed to have slowed down as he processed what Grimmjow had said one word at a time. It really was hard to swallow let alone absorb.

'Wait, what?' Ichigo croaked. His hands slipped out of their crossed position and slumped to his sides. Maybe he hadn't heard Grimmjow correctly. 'I don't understa-!'

'You and I are one, Shinigami,' Grimmjow said solemnly. He no longer had that crazy grin on his face. This was serious.

Ichigo staggered back. He couldn't believe it. He just still couldn't believe it. How could…? This was _impossible_…but then…would that mean…that…Grimmjow no longer…existed? Or maybe, Ichigo's stomach fluttered uncomfortably, _Ichigo_ didn't exist anymore? What the hell was going on?

'I…' Ichigo stammered and licked his lips before continuing. 'I still don't get it…'

Grimmjow groaned and smacked his forehead.

'Jeez, does stupidity have a new name now?' he muttered under his breath. He looked blearily at the shinigami and sighed.

'Okay, let's put everything figuratively,' he began. 'Let's say that your zanpaktou is your legs. They help you walk, run, jump, whatever. Basically, they give you the power to do anything and in this case, anything meaning your shinigami powers. You with me so far?'

'…pretty much…' Ichigo just didn't have it in him to argue or even snap at the Arrancar. He was still in too much shock over what he had said earlier.

'Now let's say you wanna take this big leap and it's pretty dangerous,' Grimmjow continued as he walked back and forth in the air. 'Like, the gap is pretty wide and pretty deep. But you do it anyway. And when you do, you end up getting hurt. Badly. Like, badly doesn't even cover it. Let's just say that the damage is _so_ bad…you've technically lost your legs. Got it?'

Ichigo paled.

'Wait,' he murmured in disbelief. 'Are you saying I…I killed Zan-!'

'Not exactly,' Grimmjow cut in curtly. 'You can't _kill_ a zanpaktou. You basically shattered its power because you went a tad overboard. And without your legs, your body can't function and you're plummeting to your death. That's when I show up. A _new_ pair of legs.'

'So when you said you merged our souls, you mean…' Ichigo's eyes widened. 'You saved my life.'

Grimmjow snorted.

'Save the drama,' Grimmjow leered. 'I didn't do it to save ya or anything! If anyone was going to defeat you it's gonna be me!'

'My hero,' Ichigo said dryly. Then, he turned his back on the floating Arrancar. 'Well, I guess I owe you one. But for now, I'm gonna head back to the real world before Rukia thinks I'm dead.'

'You think that's it, berry?' Grimmjow whispered so close in Ichigo's ear that his breath tickled the back of the shinigami's neck.

Slapping a hand on his tingling neck, Ichigo jumped back, his eyes wide in shock and his heart palpitating. What the hell?

'Do you even know what's happened to your body now?' Grimmjow sneered. He was now on the ground and staring intensely at Ichigo once again. Ichigo felt his face heat up. He hated this unnecessary attention. It was fucking pissing off and _damn_ uncomfortable!

'Your human body is now harboring two very powerful beings: you and me,' Grimmjow continued. 'And it can't keep up with that forever. Why do you think you can't use your shinigami powers? Yeah, I noticed. Don't tell me you haven't tried to hurt me with them yet and realized you couldn't! And that's because my powers are at war with your reiatsu. And that's because your reiatsu is refusing to accept my powers as part of you!'

'I can't imagine why,' Ichigo snarled. So that's why Grimmjow looked so dead tired. But seriously, if his body had developed immunity against this arrogant bastard than maybe even his instincts knew a virus when they sensed one.

'Ha, ha,' Grimmjow said in a bored voice. 'Guess you don't wanna know what's gonna happen if your body keeps rejecting me, huh?'

Ichigo hesitated. This all was a lot to absorb. He didn't know what else Grimmjow was going to pounce on him with that wasn't going to shock him. Still, should he take the plunge?

'What?' Ichigo couldn't help asking. Grimmjow smirked. He knew the shinigami was going to give in.

'Your body's going to disintegrate,' Grimmjow uttered clearly. That single line seemed to echo in the empty world of Ichigo's.

'You're lying,' Ichigo said quietly after a moment's silence. His hands were once again rolling into fists. 'You just want to mess with me.'

'I wish I was but I ain't, berry,' Grimmjow said reluctantly. 'If your body keeps on kicking me out you're going to die. And I'm going to die with you. Don't know when but it's going to happen.'

Ichigo tried to swallow but he couldn't. This wasn't happening. This had to be some kind of cruel joke. He just got the chance to live again. And in a split second, he was being told it was only temporary. Sure he had been prepared to die and accept it before in front of that Hollow. But that was because he _knew_ he was going to die that instant and he was ready for it. He had chosen to die.

But now…now he didn't even know _when_ he was going to die and because of that fear, he'd never get to be ready for it. He'd always be living in constant fear that he might die that day. He couldn't stand that. He didn't want that. He just…he just wanted to be free from all this…

'This is all your fault,' Ichigo suddenly growled at Grimmjow. Grimmjow raised an eyebrow at him. 'You _knew_ this was going to happen! That we'd die! But you did it anyway! You are the most stupid fucktard I have ever met!'

'Hey!' Grimmjow's eyes blazed angrily. 'If I knew I was going to die trapped in your body I would never have done it! But if I hadn't done it then you would've died-!'

'Then you should've let me die!' Ichigo yelled, his own brown eyes flashing menacingly. 'Ugh! If it weren't for you I wouldn't be in this mess! Honestly, this wasn't _fucking_ worth it, Grimmjow!'

'Will you relax!' Grimmjow growled furiously. 'Don't you think I know-!'

'No, I don't think you know anything but to meet your own selfish needs!' Ichigo snarled viciously. Grimmjow's eyes widened in disbelief. Good! He finally dropped the Arrancar down a peg or two!

He turned his back on the wide-eyed Arrancar for the final time.

'Leave my mind alone, Grimmjow,' Ichigo growled under his breath. 'I want you out. And if you're not I will fight you with all my power and, Kami help me, I will _force_ you out! I don't care if I die but it's better than having my body die bit by bit every single day!'

'Ichi-!'

'Shut the fuck up and leave!' Ichigo screamed and squeezed his eyes closed. He clasped his ears shut. Let this be over already! He was sick of all his close shaves with death! He just wanted it all to _end!_

'Leave me alone, leave me alone, just leave me fucking alone!' he chanted angrily.


	3. Chapter 3

**Guess what this is? XD**

**Yayyyy I updated! **

***ahem* on with the story. **

'Ichigo!'

Ichigo blinked. Then, he shot up, realizing he had been lying down. Just where the hell was he?

His eyes quickly scanned the room and realized that he was sprawled out on his sofa in his house. He breathed a sigh of relief. At least he was somewhere familiar

'Ichigo! Snap out of it! Are you alright!' Rukia shouted right next to him and shook up rigorously. He realized all her shaking was making his head hurt even more.

'Knock it off, Rukia, I'm fine!' he snapped and pushed her away. She blinked in shock at him. Then, her face softened and she sighed in contentment before looking away.

'Thank Kami,' she whispered. 'For a minute there I thought you were…'

She trailed off. Ichigo knew what she was going to say but didn't push it. He looked down at his own hands and realized he was trembling. He slowly clenched them into fists.

He was alive. That was the good news. But for how long?

'_If your body keeps on kicking me out you're going to die.'_

Grimmjow's voice echoed in his head. He kinda felt like he was in that situation where he was stuck between a pack of rabid wolves and a cliff. Either way, death was waiting for him. If he continued to let Grimmjow stay in him, he was going to die. If he tried to push Grimmjow out, he was going to die.

He was utterly and completely helpless for once in his life and it was pissing him off.

He needed advice. Rukia, Urahara, even Renji. He was just so lost.

'Hey, Rukia,' he said softly as he lifted his head to look at his companion. 'I'm going to tell you something but promise me you won't think I'm cra-!'

He froze. Or well, to be more exact, it was like everything else had frozen _but_ him. The clock, which had been ticking away, had suddenly stopped and frozen at exactly midnight. And Rukia…Rukia was standing motionless by his side, a small smile on her face, happy to know everything was alright.

But everything wasn't alright. Everything was the complete _opposite _of alright.

Ichigo wanted to scream. What the hell was happening? It was like everything had stopped in time. But why? Why was this happening? Was he dying right now?

His heart almost stopped at that thought and he clutched his chest, realizing he was still in his shinigami robes.

Was he dead right now?

'You're not dead!' rang out an obnoxious voice from the stairway. Ichigo's eyes widened when he recognized it and turned pale when he saw _Grimmjow_ descend from the stairs.

'I've just stopped everything in place so I could come out here and talk to you,' he drawled as he was now standing in front of the couch besides Rukia. 'Because you, the brainless git you are, won't fucking listen to me!'

Ichigo quickly snapped out of it and his eyes narrowed.

'And why should I?' the shinigami growled. 'You've done enough damage, Grimmjow, so get the fuck out of here and put everything right!'

Grimmjow clicked his tongue and suddenly grabbed the front of Ichigo's keikogi, dragging him up. Ichigo yelped unintelligently at the sudden action and flushed when he realized how helpless he sounded.

'Kami, will you quit acting like such a whiny bitch?' the Arrancar snarled. 'If you'd been a bit patient and _listened_ to me, you wouldn't be acting all moppy about death and shit!'

With that, he threw Ichigo roughly back on the couch and glared down at him, waiting for an answer. Ichigo just glared back. Taking that as an answer, Grimmjow continued.

'There is a way. You know, that you won't die.'

'Which is?'

'You gotta accept my power as yours.'

Ichigo's jaw dropped open.

'That's it?'

'What did you expect? That you'd have to eat an octopus or something? Yeah, that's it! Feeling stupid yet?'

'Shut the fuck up! You still haven't explained _how_!'

'Well…' Grimmjow grinned slyly as he placed a knee on either side of Ichigo's hips and crawled into the shinigami's lap. Ichigo felt his heart leap into his throat and his face heat up like he'd stuck it in an oven. 'Why don't I _show_ you instead, eh, berry?'

'What the-!' Ichigo sputtered and shoved the Arrancar away harshly. He then shot up and jumped over the couch, using it as a barrier. 'What are you-! Wha-!'

'Jeez, berry, someone would think you're virgin with the way you're acting!' Grimmjow guffawed. When Ichigo blushed even darker, the Arrancar smirked.

So he _was_ a virgin, was he? Well, this outta be more fun than he thought it'd be.

'Don't tell me the big, bad shinigami's a blushing virgin?' Grimmjow teased as he swayed close to the couch, leaning forward. His nose almost touched Ichigo's, who was too frozen to move. He gave that cute nose a lick. That snapped Ichigo out of it.

Jumping about a foot away, Ichigo grabbed his nose and pointed an accusing finger at the amused Arrancar.

'Just what the hell do you think you're doing?' he shrieked, trying to sound manly but the threat came out as a squeak.

'What do you think I'm doing? I'm giving you my powers,' Grimmjow said softly and suddenly sonidoed in front of Ichigo. The boy gasped and almost tripped backwards if Grimmjow hadn't suddenly grabbed his wrist. He was trapped now.

'This is the only affective way of doing it,' Grimmjow continued calmly and tugged on Ichigo's hand, drawing him closer. 'By bonding the two of us in such a way that our powers become one in a single body, namely in yours.'

'I-' Ichigo stammered, all of a sudden feeling weak and helpless like a girl. He was now so close to Grimmjow he could feel the Arrancar's breath on his cheek. Being this close was doing strange things to him. Like making his insides do somersaults. 'I still don't-!'

Grimmjow sighed.

'You really are a virgin,' he chuckled and leaned in close, his forehead leaning against Ichigo's. 'Do I have to spell everything out for you, berry?'

Ichigo scowled.

'Don't fucking call me-!' he began but was cut off as a pair of smooth lips sealed his in a kiss. He froze. Just what the hell was Grimmjow doing? Was the Arrancar…_kissing_ him?

For the next ten seconds, he didn't know what was going on and all he felt was a weird, wet sensation against his lips. Then…then he realized…that it felt kinda nice.

'No, it doesn't! This is wrong! You're letting this pervert molest you!' screamed a little voice in his head.

'Ungh…' Ichigo uttered as Grimmjow wrapped his arms around his waist to draw him closer. He instinctively placed his hands on those strong arms, his head spinning. Was this really wrong? Could something this nice be so wrong?

He jumped when he felt something wet swipe his bottom lip as if wanting to enter his mouth. Uncertainly, his mouth fell open and the wet muscle sneaked in to wrestle with his tongue.

This all felt so strange and foreign. He didn't know what to do, what to think, what to say. _Should_ he say something? Or should he just let Grimmjow do everything?

Out of curiosity, he rubbed his own tongue against Grimmjow's, earning him a low growl of approval that set his groin vibrating with pleasure. He panicked and tried to push away.

'Damn, berry,' Grimmjow murmured as they parted but he maintained a firm grip around Ichigo's waist. 'You sure can kiss…'

'Shu-shu-shut up!' Ichigo gasped as the Arrancar now licked the side of his neck which he now exposed to him. 'This isn't…I feel so…'

'Relax. I'm not going to hurt you. Remember, I don't wanna die either. At least, not before we have a little fun.'

'What the hell is that supposed to mean?' Ichigo regained his angry nature. Grimmjow sniggered and waggled his eyebrows.

'You'll see,' he only answered and suddenly slammed Ichigo against a wall, earning him a groan before that groan transformed into a squeak as he began to nibble at his neck.

'Oh, Kami, he's going to be the end of me!' Ichigo thought hazily in his head, tangling his hands in Grimmjow's hair. Since when were they so soft?

'Kami, I love the noises you're making,' Grimmjow growled as he loosened Ichigo's obi while simultaneously sinking his teeth into that tan skin. Ichigo's breathe hitched in his throat and his body lurched off the wall.

Cool air hit Ichigo's bare legs and he shivered. Or maybe he shivered because Grimmjow was still teasing his neck with that devilish tongue of his. If he knew how good he was he would've wasted less time battling him and more time doing this instead.

Ichig blushed heavily at that thought. How could he think of Grimmjow like that? They were _enemies_! They should be fighting right now, not doing…not doing _this_ that's for sure!

But then…hadn't Grimmjow been the one who saved Ichigo? Hadn't Grimmjow been the one to willingly give his powers to Ichigo? So really, hadn't Grimmjow made the first move in this complex chess game?

'Hey…' he felt a heavy voice breathe in his ear, making his hairs stand up on end. He realized that Grimmjow had hooked one of his legs over his shoulder and the other he was gripping firmly in one hand. There was nothing supporting him but Grimmjow.

Gasping in surprise, he quickly wrapped his arms around Grimmjow's neck and clung desperately. How pathetic. He was so dependent on Grimmjow already.

Deep chuckling sounded in his ear and he turned his face to see a pair of lips capture his once more. This kiss was shorter but sweeter. He liked it even more than the first.

'Kami, you're such a chick,' Grimmjow laughed. Ichigo snapped back to reality.

'You know what? Forget it!' he snapped and began to struggle to escape. 'I don't want your powers! Keep 'em! I'd rather die than have you pick at my brain 24-!'

'Oh no, you don't!' Grimmjow growled and shoved Ichigo back against the wall. Ichigo squawked in pain. 'We've gone this far! And I ain't stopping now that we're so close!'

'Grimmjow, I don't fucking care! I-!'

He gasped as Grimmjow rocked his hips forward. Something stiff and hard nudged between his buttocks and made his heart do a back flip but not in a romantic or comfortable way. Of all the foreign things he was feeling today, this was the most unsettling of all.

'You…' he whispered. 'You wouldn't…'

They locked eyes, wide brown ones on apathetic (Ulquiorra would be proud) blue ones.

'Got no choice, berry,' Grimmjow flashed him a toothy grin and suddenly, Ichigo felt it _inside _him.

It was stretching him. It wasn't even a little bit. It was the whole goddamn fucking length up his ass and it was fucking stretching him to his limit. He wanted to die. He wanted to actually choose death right now over this. This was so fucking _painful_ his eyes were watering.

'G-Grimm-jow…' Ichigo choked, his hands scrambling over the Arrancar's back. 'St-St-stop-!'

Grunting in answer, Grimmjow eased out but only to slam back in again, this time making Ichigo shriek.

'Shit!' he thought in panic as Grimmjow built up a pace. 'Shit, this is painful! This is fucking tearing me! This is…is…'

After a few thrusts, Ichigo's eyes widened in horror and he threw his head back to utter a guttural groan. This made Grimmjow grin even more as Ichigo's legs wound around his waist of their own accord and, maybe it was just him, pushed Grimmjow even deeper inside that tight but incredible heat sucking his erection in.

Breathing heavily, Grimmjow picked up the pace, slamming Ichigo's body against the wall while he hammered away inside him. Now that he had found that bundle of nerves inside Ichigo, he wasn't going to hear any complaints. In fact, he got something even better.

'Gr-Grimm,' Ichigo gasped and jerked as Grimmjow slammed back in. 'Har-Harder…'

The berry's mouth was salivating, his eyes were dilated, his hair was tousled all over his strawberry tinted face; he was fucking adorable right now. Grimmjow could just eat him up.

Ichigo was probably so far gone now he didn't know what he was saying. Not that Grimmjow was complaining. He didn't think in his wildest dreams that sex with the berry would be this good. Though he was sort of neglecting the angry erection of the orange-haired boy's which was rubbing between their bodies.

As soon as he touched it, Ichigo moaned loud and low, thrusting his hips forward, desperate to get off. Chuckling at his needy actions, Grimmjow fisted it and began to pump it in time with his thrusts, which were getting more frantic and harsh. He was moving so fast inside the shinigami the boy could barely get anything coherent in.

His entrance started getting tighter. Grimmjow grunted as he continued to thrust in as fast and as accurately as he could. He was close too. Not just in release but something else. He could feel his energy leaving him, draining out of him and he knew it wasn't due to the sex. He was slowly, but surely, transferring his powers into Ichigo.

'This is it,' the Arrancar thought and pushed in one final time before throwing his head back to groan in satisfaction.

Ichigo's eyes widened as he felt something hot shoot inside him, sending him over the edge as well. He felt so full at that moment. And so, so dizzy. He couldn't think straight or even see straight. It was like everything was going white. Was he dying?

'This is it,' he thought in realization as his sight went white.

**Aaaaaannnnddd I'm ending it here. I hope this is co-ordination with chapter 2. GOD I should've updated this sooner :/ sorry you guys XD but at least you get some smexy time right? Right? :D**

**Anyways, doing a seme Grimm was new for me so I hope you guys liked it (especially you IILesGeMeAuxII) and I guess I'll see you guys next chappie ^w^**

**P.S. keikogi is that robe thing shinigami's wear on top of their hakamas (yes, I googled it JUST for this story -_-')**


	4. Chapter 4

**WOOHOOOO 4****TH**** CHAPTER! And referring to the previous chapter that was NOT the last chapter! I meant was that I was finally done with THAT specific chapter and move onto the next one! Sorry for being such a lazy ass and I know how all of you have been waiting for this chapter but I finally sat down and wrote it for all your guys! Hope everyone enjoys it and sorry no smut scene here but I PROMISE we'll get to the dirty and funny bits soon :3**

**YAYYYYYYYYYY**

***ahem* on with the chapter!**

Fuck, his head was throbbing. Why the hell was it hurting so much?

Ichigo blearily opened his eyes and saw nothing but blurry shapes. He blinked. Where the hell was he? And what was that annoying racket in his ear? Then, suddenly, everything came back into focus; his vision, his sense of smell and not to mention his sense of hearing unfortunately.

'ICHIGO! WAKE UP!' Rukia screamed in his ear, causing him to tumble off the couch and onto the floor. She smacked his head. Ah, so that's why his head was hurting. 'About time! Do you know how long you've been out? You woke up all fine and the next minute, you were unconscious again for a whole day! Don't ever fucking scare me like that again, you jackass!'

'Will you knock it off or do you want me to go back into a coma!' Ichigo yelled at her and grabbed her hand before she could smack him again. He tried to stand up but a sharp pain shot up his lower back, causing him to fall on one knee. Rukia's face softened.

'What's wrong? Still sore from the fight?' she asked in concern.

'Yeah, probably,' he muttered and sat cross-legged on the floor, realizing that he was in his normal body again. Rukia must've transferred his soul while he was still unconscious. 'Don't know what else it could…'

His eyes widened as memories came rushing back. He hands clenched into fists, his stomach twisting as he remembered his back being pressed up against a wall; his legs ached from the way they had been contorted that night, and his breathing came out haggard as the feeling of being violated flooded his body. He suddenly leaned forward and dry heaved, causing Rukia to yelp in surprise and back away.

'Ichigo!' she cried out in panic and bent down to pat his back. 'Ichigo, what's wrong?'

'I…' he gasped, 'I think…there's something…wrong…about me…'

Rukia's body stiffened but she continued to rub Ichigo's back in soothing motions until his coughing fit ended. She helped him back onto the couch as he winced.

'Ichigo,' she said quietly, 'do you feel any different? I mean, do you feel weaker? Stronger?'

'**She's onto something, berry,' **voiced a cocky voice in Ichigo's head that made him flinch.

'Shut up,' Ichigo hissed. Rukia raised an eyebrow.

'Excuse me?' she said coldly.

'Not you! The voice in my head!' Ichigo hastily explained.

'You mean your Hollow?'

'No! It's…it's not him anymore. It's…it's someone…else…'

Rukia's eyes widened in alarm.

'You mean someone has taken control of your body?' she demanded. 'That's not good, Ichigo! It could be dangerous!'

'Don't you think I know that? I just don't know what to do!'

'We need to go see Urahara.'

'**Who's that?'**Grimmjow asked in interest.

'Just fucking shut up! You've already ruined everything as it is!' Ichigo snapped in his head.

'**Shit, are you on your period or something?'**

'Fuck off.'

* * *

><p>'ICHIGOOO! This is a surprise! You never come to see me! I'm touched!' Urahara trilled happily as he hid his face behind his fan.<p>

'I need some fucking advice so don't get your hopes up!' Ichigo snapped as he and Rukia entered the shop. Urahara sighed and fanned himself.

'Still as sensitive as always,' he exclaimed. 'Sure you're not on your period?'

'What the fuck? Why does everyone think I'm on my period? I'M A FUCKING GUY, FOR KAMI'S SAKE!'

'Oh, did Rukia say the same thing?'

'No! It was-!'

Ichigo hesitated. He knew he was here to ask for Urahara's help but he didn't know whether it was safe to tell him it was Grimmjow. If everyone knew that he had an Espada trapped in his body, what the hell would they do?

'**Treat you like a lab rat?' **Grimmjow suggested.

'Not helping,' Ichigo muttered in his head.

'Urahara, something's wrong with Ichigo's inner Hollow,' Rukia uttered gravely. 'Since Ichigo's powers…aren't what they used to be after his battle with Aizen. Anyway, we were fighting Hollow's the previous night and we got separated. Suddenly, I felt Ichigo's reiatsu go haywire. I didn't know what was going on but I found him unconscious and brought him back home. Though there was something different about him. He still had a reiatsu but it was…it was different but familiar at the same time…'

When she uttered the part about Aizen, she glanced at Ichigo momentarily. Ichigo rolled his eyes.

'Listen, I know what's wrong with my powers,' he said casually. 'I knew they were disappearing but there was no way I was going to make everyone worry about me which is why I kept on fighting.'

'Stubborn till the very end,' Urahara remarked. Rukia, on the other hand, was fuming.

'You idiot!' she barked at him. 'Do you know how much you made all of us worry? If you knew that you were getting weaker than you should have stopped fighting! We could have avoided what happened that night when you almost died!'

'**And that's when I stepped in to save your sorry ass,'**Grimmjow smirked.

'Well, I'm not dead, am I?' Ichigo yelled back. 'Instead, my own Hollow has disappeared and I've got Grimmjow as my-!'

He suddenly stopped himself, realizing what he had just revealed.

'**Bravo! Nicely done!'** Grimmjow snickered as he clapped his hands.

Both Urahara and Rukia had frozen.

'You have an…_Espada_ inside you?' Rukia repeated faintly. 'Ichigo that's…that's _dangerous_! He can kill you! He can-!'

'**Uh, if I did that then I'd be dead!' **Grimmjow scoffed.

'If he even tried to kill Ichigo he would be killing himself,' Urahara said smoothly, his cheery tone gone. He was being serious now.

'**We have a winner!'**

'This isn't funny, Grimmjow,' Ichigo thought.

'**Sadly.'**

'Ichigo, I want you to tell me everything that has happened till now,' Urahara exclaimed as he settled onto his cushion chair.

Once Ichigo narrated everything, though he left out the 'merging' details ('**Well, don't wanna give the old man masturbation material,' **Grimmjow mused), Urahara sighed and scratched his hair under his hat.

'Of all the Hollows, Ichigo,' he finally said, 'it had to be an Espada and an Espada who has a vengeance against you. You really know how to pick them.'

'It wasn't by choice, Urahara,' Ichigo growled. 'I didn't want this! If Grimmjow had fucking left me alone I wouldn't be in this mess right now, would I? I didn't ask him for this! If I was going to die I would've accepted it! So don't put this one on me!'

'Calm down, Ichigo, I'm not saying it's your fault!' Urahara sighed. 'But for an Espada and Shinigami to merge without any casualties is nothing short of a miracle. Who knows what you are capable of now! You have accepted his powers right?'

'As in…merged…?'

'No, no, merging the two souls together is just one part. The next step to complete the process is that you unleash it at least once to seal it.'

'**Old man's right. You gotta use my powers to completely accept my powers. And then we can have some **_**real**_** fun,' **Grimmjow said suggestively as he contorted Ichigo's thoughts to flashes of their passionate love-making.

Ichigo turned crimson and quickly lowered his gaze, balling his hands into fists.

'No way in fucking hell,' he growled and began to walk away. Rukia started forward.

'Ichigo, you should listen to Urahara,' she encouraged, 'who knows what can happen if you don't complete the seal!'

'I don't fucking care, Rukia!' Ichigo snapped and glared at her, making her stop in her tracks, 'I never asked for this! Everything is always pushed onto me so that I don't have a choice but to do it! For once, I'm sick of being a puppet! I want to make my own decisions! Grimmjow can stay as long as he wants in my body but there is no way I am going to use his powers! It insults my pride!'

'**Ouch! That hurt, Shinigami,' **Grimmjow sneered as Ichigo began to walk through the neighborhood.

'You should've seen that coming,' Ichigo answered moodily. 'Considering that you raped me.'

'**Aw, c'mon! That wasn't rape! You ended up liking it anyways!' **Grimmjow insisted.

'That doesn't stop it from being rape!' Ichigo denied while going bright red.

'**Okay, okay, so I raped you! Happy? I admitted it! Now will you PLEASE listen to the old man and just use my energy?'**

'Or what? We'll die?'

'**Well, no…once we've connected our souls neither of us can die but-!'**

'So there's no need for me to use your powers.'

'**Fucking hell, will you just listen to me, berry? I'm only doing this for your own good!'**

'Stop calling me that! And plus, I never asked for it! So thanks for saving my life but I don't want anything more to do with-!'

_CRASH!_

Ichigo was suddenly thrown off his feet and onto the road as something huge crashed on the sidewalk, smashing it to bits.

'What the hell?' he groaned in pain as he sat up. His eyes widened as he saw what was the cause of the crash.

'Hollow!' he growled.

'_I smell…foooood!'_ the Hollow growled, its twisted Hollow head turning towards Ichigo. A tongue slid out to lick its bony lips as slimy tentacles stretched out in all directions from its body.

'**Gross,'** Grimmjow said in disgust. Ichigo could sense the Espada flexing its muscles. **'It's show time! You got your badge?'**

'There's no way I'm using your-!' Ichigo snarled but he was cut off as the Hollow slashed out at him with a tentacle. It barely grazed him as he threw himself to one side. However, it touched a corner of his sleeve, causing it to smolder to ashes.

'Shit!' Ichigo cursed as he inspected his ruined shirt. 'Its tentacles are acidic!'

'**You're dead if you don't use me, Shinigami!' **Grimmjow growled.

'And I'm telling you, fat chance!'

Ichigo dodged another tentacle and took refuge behind a letterbox.

'**Are you fucking crazy? You're going to fucking die right now so stop being a fucking stubborn prick!'**

'I'd rather die using my own abilities than yours! I'm not weak!'

'**Ichigo, goddamn it, I didn't save you so I could watch you die!'**

Ichigo was about to argue when it suddenly sunk in what Grimmjow had just said. For one thing, he'd called him Ichigo, which he _never_ did, and second thing, did he just say that he _cared_ about Ichigo?

Suddenly, he felt a whoosh of air behind him. He looked and saw that his shelter had been cast away, leaving him vulnerable to the Hollow.

'_Fooooood,' _it drooled and reached out with its tentacles for Ichigo, trapping all sides of escape.

'**ICHIGO, SNAP OUT OF IT AND GET YOUR BADGE RIGHT FUCKING NOW!'**Grimmjow yelled at him.

Snapping out of it, Ichigo scrambled to find his badge, his heart racing with fear. Shit, he wasn't going to die like this at a feeble Hollow's hands/tentacles.

As soon as he found his badge, he pressed it to his chest, wheezing his eyes shut, while the tentacles were barely an inch from his skin.

And prayed for the best.


	5. Chapter 5

**I hope this can count as a Valentine's Day update :3**

'Wow.'

'**Sweet, huh?'**

'This is…I feel…'

'**Powerful?'**

Ichigo looked down at his hands. He could _feel_ the power flowing through him. When he had been a Shinigami, he had never felt like this before. Like he could crush mountains in his hands or kill a hundred Hollows without breaking a sweat. This feeling was so _invigorating_.

Though now wasn't the time to marvel it. After all, he was about to be killed by an insignificant Hollow.

He realized that the supernova he had released had caused the Hollow to jump out of harm's way and was watching him intently from a corner. When it saw that Ichigo was just standing there, it began to crawl forward.

'Foooood!' it drooled as it picked up speed.

'**Heads up! Octopus head at 12:00!' **Grimmjow warned.

Ichigo couldn't help smirking as he stared defiantly at the Hollow. All of a sudden, this new power had heightened his senses. To everyone else, the Hollow was probably coming pretty fast. But to him, it was coming at a snail's pace.

Instinctively, his hand reached behind him for his sword when he realized it wasn't there.

'What the-? Where's my sword!' he cried out. Grimmjow coughed in his head.

'**Look to your side, berry,' **Grimmjow drawled, **'since you're sharing my power, you're sharing my form too.'**

'Your…form…' Ichigo said distractedly as he finally grasped the handle of his sword and pulled it out. The wave of power that poured out as he unsheathed his sword made him stagger. Kami, this was _amazing_!

The Hollow took to the air and once he was right over Ichigo, shot down like a bullet.

'Need…foooood!' it garbled, its tentacles shooting out to claim their prize.

'Keep dreaming, Tentacles,' Ichigo muttered and swung his sword forward. The blade slid through the tentacles like they were melted butter. As soon as they were severed, they dissipated into thin air. The Hollow roared in pain and crashed to the floor as Ichigo moved out of the way.

'**Tentacles? That was the best comeback you could come up with, berry? How pathetic,' **Grimmjow snorted.

'Shut up! Now does this sword have any special moves or something?'

'**Does this look like a fucking videogame to you? Just do what you normally do when you fight!'**

'Thanks, conscience,' Ichigo uttered dryly as he concentrated in channeling his power into his sword.

The Hollow had now picked itself up and was facing Ichigo with a look of pure hate. It was going to charge. Ichigo knew he was.

What he normally did when he fought? He'd normally slash his sword forward and yell, 'Getsuga Tenshou'.

But will that work with this sword?

The Hollow charged, roaring.

Ichigo sighed and swung his blade over his head. No moment like the present to test it out. Besides, what did he have to lose?

'Getsuga…' he yelled, the power level rising inside him as they travelled up his arms to his sword, building like a giant explosion, 'Tenshou!'

And when he finally released it, it was like throwing a ball. A huge ball of energy, that is. At first, he thought he'd gone blind. He shielded his eyes from the bright light that engulfed the Hollow completely. He felt the heat against his face and though he was going to melt himself.

Finally, the light ebbed away and revealed a giant crater right in the middle of the road. Grimmjow whistled.

'**Shit,' **the Espada breathed, **'Not bad for a first time, berry.'**

'You keep calling me that and I'll do the same to you,' Ichigo snapped irritably. He felt tired. That took a lot. His eyebrow furrowed. If he was going to get this tired so easily then he'd be useless in combat. He needed training. Lots of it.

'**But it suits you,'**Grimmjow teased, **'you're so cute and red like one! I just want to eat you up!'**

'Sh-sh-shut up!'

'Ichigo!'

Ichigo suddenly swiveled around, realizing the voice calling him was coming from behind.

'Orihime!' he said in surprise as his orange-haired friend frowned at him.

'Ichigo, what happened to your uniform? Did you get promoted?' she queried.

'What're you talking-WHAT THE HELL?' Ichigo yelped as he glanced down at his body and his eyes widened.

'**Well, I did tell ya you were sharing my form,'** Grimmjow snickered.

He wasn't dressed in his usual Shinigami robes. Instead, he wore something similar to Grimmjow's outfit except in reverse. His ragged jacket and hakama pants were jet black while the inside and his obi were scintillating white. Then he glanced at the sword gripped in his hand and his jaw dropped.

'This…this isn't Zangetsu…' he murmured.

'**Better. It's good ol' Pantera. Appreciate her power, berry. She's seen more battles than you'll ever have.'**

'Orihime! Are you alri-Kurosaki!' Uryu rushed out from around the corner. His own jaw dropped when he saw Ichigo. 'What happened to _you_?'

'**Che, no one seems ta like your new outfit much**,' Grimmjow sighed and then smirked, **'don't worry, berry, I'd still fuck ya!'**

Ichigo immediately turned tomato red.

'Will you shut the fuck up for once?' he hissed.

'Umm, what did you say, Ichigo?' Orihime asked in concern.

'Ne-never mind, Orihime! Listen, why're you here? Uryu, you should've kept her away if you could sense something bad here!'

Before Uryu could retort, Urahara and Rukia showed up, looking positively stressed.

'Ichigo, thank Kami, you're alright!' Rukia breathed, 'when we felt that enormous spiritual pressure engulf you we thought you were doomed! But-what are you wearing? And why is your face red?'

'The outfit's not that bad, you guys!' Ichigo said heatedly, turning even redder at Rukia's statement. He could hear Grimmjow snickering away in his head and that did not help improve his mood.

Urahara sighed.

'I suppose everyone wants an explanation now, don't they?' he said casually and began to make his way back to his shop. Then he turned to smile at all of them. 'So, tea or coffee?'

* * *

><p>'I'm surrounded by perverts,' Ichigo muttered as he remembered the suggestive look Urahara had given him as he had explained his condition.<p>

Ichigo let the hot water in his shower run on full. He sighed in content as he massaged some shampoo into his hair. He needed this. After so many tense moments, he wanted nothing more but to relax with a hot shower and a long snooze in bed.

'**Strawberry scented, huh?' **Grimmjow mused, **'guess I have every right to call you 'berry' now, huh, berry?'**

Ichigo gritted his teeth in frustration as he felt a headache coming on. Why did the worst pervert have to live in his _head_ of all places?

'I don't need this right now,' Ichigo muttered as he exhaled deeply, trying to keep his cool. Sadly, he couldn't strangle the annoying blue-haired Espada no matter how much he wanted to.

'**Tired already? Damn you're a pussy,'** Grimmjow commented, **'Eh, can't blame you I guess. Today's been quite a day!'**

Ichigo nodded in silence as he went over everything Urahara had told him, minus Grimmjow's snide comments running through his head.

Grimmjow and Ichigo were now fully and completed joined. They were now one soul and there was no going back. Well, they weren't completely merged. Grimmjow still had a mind of his own. Make that two because his mouth seemed to go off on its own.

According to Urahara, this was a new phenomenon, even in Soul Society. Once they caught that flare of spiritual pressure that was Ichigo, they'd be making a visit to Karakura Town. And the last thing Ichigo wanted was to be locked up in Kurotshuchi's lab for experimentation. That guy already gave him the creeps.

Urahara was working on something to mask Ichigo's new reiatsu. In the meantime, in order to hone his new powers, he was going to train in Urahara's special training ground which was already wrapped in enough spells to cover all levels of energy. However, working together with the irritating Espada was going to be a task itself.

'Why'd you saw that?' Ichigo murmured as he washed out the shampoo.

'**Hm?'**

'In my head back there? That you saved me so that I wouldn't die.'

'**What about it?'**

'Well…don't you hate me? Don't you _want_ to see me die?'

'**Yeah, but I wanna do it myself! No way in hell I'm going to let someone else finish the job!'**

'Grimmjow. No more jokes. Tell me the truth. Why did you save me?'

Grimmjow sighed and Ichigo could imagine him ruffling his hair.

'**You sure you wanna know the truth?'**

'No shit! Why would I be asking!'

'**You sure?'**

'Will you knock it off and tell me already!'

'**Fine, it's 'cause I like you.'**

Ichigo frozen. He almost forgot to breathe. The only sound was the spray of the shower as water hit the walls.

'Wh-wh-what?' Ichigo stammered, his heart palpitating like crazy. He placed a hand over his chest. Why was his heart beating so erratically like that?

'**I. Like. You. Jeez, I didn't know you were retarded as well, berry.'**

'Wait…you can't be serious!'

'**Why not?'**

'Well…we're fucking enemies! You want to rip me apart! Or have you gotten amnesia or something from the merging?'

'**Nope. And besides, I still wanna rip you apart.'**

'Wha-'

Ichigo blinked and jumped backwards. Grimmjow had materialized in front of him, _right in the shower_, and was currently leaning over him with a cocky smirk plastered across his face. Ichigo was suddenly aware of his nakedness and tried his best to hide himself while trying hard not to turn so bloody fucking red like a girl.

'Grimmjow, get the fuck out of here! I'm trying to take a fucking shower!' he squeaked in what he hoped was the most manliest voice he could muster considering his predicament.

'You wanna know how I'll rip you apart?' Grimmjow whispered, ignoring Ichigo's whiny order, as he placed a hand on either side of Ichigo's head on the wet wall and leaned forward so that his lips brushed against Ichigo's ear. The Shinigami shivered. 'I'm going to make you realize how you can't live without me. You don't just need my powers, Ichigo. You'll need my body. In fact, you'll _only_ need my body. Because I'm the only one who'll be able to give you the most mind-blowing pleasure you've ever had.'

Ichigo could feel his body reacting weirdly to Grimmjow's words. He relaxed a bit, both hands resting on Grimmjow's wet chest.

The Espada was soaked in his outfit. However, the way the wet clothes stuck to his figure only accentuated his sex appeal which seemed to be rolling off him in waves. Ichigo's eyes were fixed on that muscles torso and that scar he had given the Espada so long ago.

His hands moved over every muscle of their own accord. He traced every nook and cranny, marveling the beauty of this god of a specimen. Even when they had fought, Ichigo had always appreciated Grimmjow's form. He was so fluid and flawless in his movements, looking graceful but ferocious with every attack he launched. And now…now he was finally touching that wonderful form.

'Ichigo…' Grimmjow whispered seductively in Ichigo's ear before giving it a languid lick. Ichigo gasped, his hands pausing over Grimmjow's abdominal muscles. That pause was Grimmjow needed to completely invade Ichigo's personal space as he grabbed the teen's legs and pushed him up the wall as he devoured Ichigo's mouth.

Ichigo moaned into the kiss which was swallowed up in their aggressive kiss for dominance. He pressed harder as he draped his arms around Grimmjow's shoulder, pulling him closer so he could taste the Espada even better. He tasted so strong. Like raw energy. He felt a dark power whirl inside him as he thought of Grimmjow. It only made him deepen the kiss even more, his tongue tangling even more with Grimmjow's while they whirled around in his mouth. Grimmjow groaned in approval.

'Ichigo…' Grimmjow gasped as they parted and Ichigo shivered. He loved the way Grimmjow said his name. All he ever did was call him 'berry'. To be called by his real name, it felt like a gift from the gods. It filled him with ecstasy and he felt like he was going to burst.

He moaned as Grimmjow squeezed his cock before rubbing the tip, smearing the precum over the tip. He rocked his hips into that hand, wanting more friction. Grimmjow chuckled darkly.

'Look at you. You're just begging to be fucked,' he teased as he stroked Ichigo's dick in long and leisurely strokes.

Ichigo wrapped his legs around Grimmjow's waist, too gone in pleasure to answer. The beating of the water droplets had synced with his beating heart and literally hypnotized him as every stroke of his cock sent a shock of pleasure buzzing through his body.

'Well, I ain't going to deny you that, Ichigo.'

'_Ah!'_ Ichigo gasped as felt something blunt rub provocatively against his twitching entrance. His hands tightened around Grimmjow's neck and his breathing grew more haggard.

'Look at me,' Grimmjow breathed. Trembling, Ichigo obeyed.

Their eyes locked. Then, as if he didn't have any control over his body, Ichigo leaned forward and softly kissed Grimmjow's lips. It felt sweet and simple. And warm. He felt really warm inside, kissing Grimmjow's soft lips.

When they parted, he gazed at Grimmjow under lidded eyes and took in those wild blue eyes smoldering and devouring him. Even the Espada's unruly locks were plastered to his face, making him look even more sexy and irresistible.

'Knew you'd come around, Ichigo,' Grimmjow grinned. He thrust in.

Ichigo shouted in pleasure. His body felt like jelly and his legs could no longer wrap around Grimmjow's waist. But as they fell to his sides, Grimmjow grabbed them and used them as leverage to keep Ichigo pinned against the wall while he slammed repeatedly into that tight ass.

'_Hn!'_ Ichigo choked out, his body moving erratically against the now slippery wall. Water continued to pelt them as they made love against the wall, soaking them even further.

Grimmjow grunted as it got harder to keep upright and thrust in hard with the constant water showering them.

'Fuck, Ichi,' he growled and pounded in even more fervently, trying to get off quickly. The increase in speed increased the volume of Ichigo's moans and cries. If anything, it only spurred Grimmjow to thrust in even faster.

Ichigo felt like he couldn't breathe. He was lost somewhere between pain and pleasure and was completely blinded by the blue before him. He didn't know what to say and if he tried to say anything it would only be a garbled bunch of words.

'G-Grimm,' he gasped and leaned forward, one hand curling around his erection to pump it in time to Grimmjow's thrusts, 'I'm…I'm…'

With one final stroke, he threw his head back and came all over his chest in ropes of thick cum. Watching Ichigo get off made Grimmjow shudder and as he buried himself inside that tight heat, he too came to his release.

Both breathed heavily, foreheads connected. Ichigo forced his limp arms up so he could cup Grimmjow's face and kiss him once more.

He kissed him once. Twice. Thrice. Soon, he lost count. He didn't know how many times he had kissed those addictive lips before he couldn't move anymore and had closed his eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

**GOMEN NE! _**

**SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! But this one is UBER long so I hope it makes up for it! Please enjoy! :D**

'Wow!' Renji parried a blow from Ichigo and stared at the substitute Shinigami in wonder. '_Damn_! You've really improved, Ichi!'

'Quit talking and start fighting!' Ichigo grunted and charged at Renji with Zangetsu, no, _Pantera_ swinging over his head.

Renji yelped in surprise and blocked the hit with difficulty. He even got pushed back a few inches in the sand. His eyes widened.

'Shit! No need to go all out, Ichi!' he growled and let a bit of his reiatsu leak out to give him some leverage in this fight. Ichigo scowled and sent a burst in Renji's direction.

'Well, we're fighting, aren't we?' the orange-haired teen demanded and lunged forward again. 'If you aren't going to give me your best then you're just wasting my time!'

He charged again and this time, he threw Renji all the way across the training field.

'**Shit, you don't have to be so hard on the guy, berry,' **Grimmjow whistled.

'You shut the fuck up!' Ichigo snapped and flash-stepped to find Renji. 'I'm the one in control here and I get to use my powers whichever way!'

'**The fuck?' **Grimmjow growled. **'**_**Your**_** powers? Hate to be a drag, berry, but these are **_**my**_** fucking powers you're using here!'**

'In case you forgot, kitty cat, _you_ handed them over to me so technically, they're _mine_ now,' Ichigo snorted. He could feel Grimmjow tense up angrily and tried not to smirk. If Grimmjow could get away with calling him 'berry' then he had every right to call him 'kitty cat'.

'**I'm warning you, Shinigami,' **Grimmjow hissed. **'You better show me some fucking respect or I'm gonna do something to you you'll regret for the rest of your fucking life!'**

'Che,' Ichigo replied, 'whatever.'

'**What's **_**your**_** fucking problem! You got something up your ass this morning? 'Cause I didn't find anything there when I fucked it last night!'**

Ichigo felt his body heat up and he began to shake angrily.

'Renji, where the fuck are you! Come out and fight me!' Ichigo yelled out, ignoring Grimmjow's comment.

'**Oh! So that's it!'** Grimmjow suddenly said, realization hitting him. Ichigo felt the Espada smirking. **'You're mad about last night, aren't ya, berry?'**

'How many times do I have to tell you not to fucking call me that?' Ichigo said through gritted teeth, his eyes flicking about the rocky terrain of Urahara's underground training arena.

'**No need ta get mad, berry,'** Grimmjow replied calmly, completely ignoring Ichigo's comment. **'Guess I'd be mad too if I was the **_**submissive**_**. Kinda makes one look weak, huh?'**

'I'm _not_ fucking mad about that!'

'**Suuure. But I have to say, I thought you kinda liked it! The way you were moaning! **_**Damn**_** that was hot!'**

Ichigo felt his face going bright red and he tried to hide it with his collar though he didn't know why. Either way, Grimmjow knew he was blushing his fucking face off.

'You don't shut the _fuck_ up _right_ fucking now-!' Ichigo growled lowly.

'**You know you're **_**really**_** sexy when you act all dominant, berry!' **Grimmjow breathed in a teasing way. His voice sounded so sultry and soft that Ichigo shuddered involuntarily. He suddenly realized that he panting. Hard. And not because of all his fighting. And plus, he was feeling _uncomfortably_ hot.

He fucking _hated_ the Espada _so much_ right now.

'Grimmjow,' he panted, trying to control himself, 'you better fucking _shut up_ about last night or I'm gonna-!'

'Last night? What about last night?'

Ichigo suddenly swiveled around to find Renji leaning against a gigantic rock with one eyebrow raised as high as his hairline. Ichigo's eyes narrowed and he held his sword up, ready to attack. Renji quickly raised his hands like he was surrendering.

'Chill out, Ichi!' he said hastily. 'Quit the fighting! From the looks of it, you're pretty pissed about something and I don't think I want to be the one who suffers from your mood swing!'

'**Glad someone knows what he's talking about,' **Grimmjow muttered. Ichigo scowled but lowered his sword anyways.

'Y'know,' Renji sighed as he approached Ichigo once he knew it was safe to. 'When Urahara told me about your condition and asked me to help you, I thought he was messing with my head or something! Like _hell_ an Espada is sharing a body with you! That's fucking _impossible_!'

'**Hey! I ain't Grimmjow Jaeguerjacques for nothing!' **Grimmjow smirked.

'Shut up,' Ichigo said dully. Renji looked confused. Sighing, Ichigo pointed to his head. 'Grimmjow. Being a fucking asshole again.'

'You guys don't seem to get along that well,' Renji pointed out. 'And yeah, I know you guys are sworn enemies and all but you're better than that! I mean, I expect _him_ to be pissed off all the time and making rash decisions! Not you!'

'**Hey!'**

'Did something happen? Did you guys have a really bad fight or something?' Renji queried.

Ichigo gave him an odd look. Should he tell Renji what had happened between him? That they…they…

He felt his face going crimson again as he remembered that _hot_ and _heavy_ sex he had with Grimmjow. In the shower. All wet. Slippery. _Moaning_…

'Shit,' he mumbled and quickly turned away when he realized he was getting hard. He suddenly realized that Grimmjow was sniggering.

'**Didn't know you were so kinky, berry,'** Grimmjow chuckled. Ichigo glared.

'What do you mean? _You're_ the one who did all those things to me!' Ichigo snapped in his head. Grimmjow smirked.

'**Hate ta break it ta ya, berry, but I didn't do **_**half **_**the things you just thought up right now,'** Grimmjow struggled to get out as he tried to control his laughter. Ichigo paled as he recalled his thoughts. Then he turned scarlet, this time in pure fury.

'FUCK YOU, GRIMMJOW!' he yelled out loud, making Renji jump.

'What the-!' Renji gaped. 'Ichigo! What the _fuck_ is going on!'

'**C'mon, berry! Let's not keep the pineapple-head in the dark! It's killing him!' **Grimmjow guffawed. Ichigo wheeled around, breathing heavily, and looking like a mad bull. With orange hair. And if one thought about it, _that_ would be _pretty_ scary to face.

'You wanna know what's going on!' Ichigo snapped at Renji. '_I'll_ tell you what's going on! I've got a fucking _psycho _male nymphomaniac in my head who won't leave me the fuck alone! And the only reason I gotta bend over for him is because we fucking share the same body so there is no fucking way for me to fucking beat the living shit out of him!'

At first, Renji was white with fear because Ichigo was yelling so vehemently it was creeping him out. But then, when he realized what Ichigo was talking about, his face turned as red as his hair. Once Ichigo had stopped to catch his breath, and his sanity, Renji began to cough uncomfortably, the red shade still glowing on his face.

'Well, uh, well,' Renji tried to say and ruffled his hair a bit. 'Well, I kinda don't know what to say to _that_.'

Grimmjow was laughing his fucking ass off in Ichigo's head.

'**This was too fucking rich!'** he laughed. Ichigo could imagine him practically rolling all over the floor, clutching his stomach while he laughed. **'Do it again! Seriously!'**

'This isn't funny!' Ichigo snarled. 'There is _no_ fucking way I am submitting to a fucking _retard_ like you!'

'**Too late, berry, you already did!'**

'Oh yeah? Try me again! I am fucking whooping your ass to the fucking moon this time!'

'Uh, are you guys fighting again, Ichi?' Renji asked in surprise as he watched the teen yelling at, well, no one.

'What does it look like!' Ichigo demanded angrily. 'He's _impossible_ to get along with! And he keeps acting like he's the fucking king or something!'

'**And don't you forget it!'**

'SHUT UP!'

'Ichi, I don't know if you thought about this but…why not just go along with it?'

Ichigo blinked and fixed Renji with a steely gaze.

'_What_?' he said coldly.

'**Oh, I like him. He's got balls.'**

'Nobody asked you!'

'Well, think about it, Ichigo. If you just got along with him and well, _submitted_…would it be _that_ bad?'

Ichigo's eyes narrowed.

'And _why_ would I do that?' he answered icily. 

'Because you'll finally resolve this problem you have with Grimmjow. That's the whole point. Don't you always talk about accepting someone for who they are? Well, if you don't accept Grimmjow, you _really_ think you'll be able to get any peace?'

'**Hmmmm. You know he's got a point! You're **_**waay**_** too stressed out, berry! You need to relax a bit more!'**

'You don't get it, Renji,' Ichigo said curtly, ignoring Grimmjow (for once!). 'This is Grimmjow. He's not going to listen to me and I'm not going to listen to him. So there is _no way_ in hell I am submitting to _him_. End. Of. Discussion. Now, let's get back to training.'

'**Jeez, and you say I'm impossible,'** Grimmjow muttered.

'Ichi-!' Renji started. Ichigo glared at him.

'I don't _care_ about him, Renji,' he growled and tightened his grip on his sword. 'He gave me these powers and for that, I am grateful. But other than that, if he tries anything on me _ever_ again, I _swear_ I am going to make his life a living _hell_.'

'**Feeling the love, Shinigami, feeling the love,'**Grimmjow muttered and for once, didn't even snap back with a witty comment. Not that Ichigo cared.

Renji, however, was still concerned. He suddenly turned around and began to walk away. Ichigo's eyes widened.

'Hey!' he called out, 'where the hell are _you_ going!'

'I'm taking a break!' Renji said casually, 'heading to the mall! You're welcome to join me!'

'What the hell! Renji, get back here! We're not done!'

'We are by my standards! I'm here to help you train, not be your personal punching bag! So I'm outta here!'

Ichigo scowled at Renji's retreating back before sighing and scurrying after him.

'This is all your fault,' he muttered to Grimmjow.

'**Tch, whatever, Shinigami**_**,' **_the Espada replied. And that was it.

* * *

><p>'Hmmmm, I never knew the malls here were so big!' Renji marveled and he gazed up at Karakura Mall. 'Don't have these back at Soul Society!'<p>

They passed a boutique and he raised an eyebrow at the shoes on display.

'How the fuck can women wear those shoes! They look painful!' he murmured. 'Bet Rangiku would love them!'

He watched from the corner of his eye how Ichigo was just staring off into space. At least he wasn't arguing with Grimmjow. Come to think of it, since they got here, he hadn't talked to himself at least once. They must be really pissed at each other.

'Look at those two cuties,' a girl whispered as a group of them passed by Renji and Ichigo.

'The redhead is a _hunk_!' one of them sighed dreamily.

'Oh yeah! But I like the one with the bright hair! He looks so _bold_!'

'**Sluts,'** Grimmjow muttered.

Ichigo snorted a laugh. He couldn't help himself. Partly because he knew a few of those girls and realized that Grimmjow had been dead right about them.

Renji looked at the girls as they glided by though a few kept sneaking glances at them before blushing and looking away.

'Well, the girls here are pretty good-looking,' he grinned and looked at Ichigo who just rolled his eyes. 'Why don't you try flirting with one of them?'

'**Scratch that. I hate this freak.'**

'Yeah, I guess,' Ichigo answered slowly.

'Wonder what they'd say about _blue_ haired guys?' Renji wondered as he stroked his chin in mock thought while he glanced at Ichigo. The orange-haired teen scowled and shoved his hands in his pockets.

'**I'm listening.'**

'I'm not,' Ichigo scoffed to Grimmjow before turning his head in the other direction.

'Say, didn't you say Grimmjow could come out in the real world whenever he felt like it?' Renji asked nonchalantly.

'What about it?' Ichigo queried back, wondering what Renji was getting at.

'**Yeah, what about it?'**

'Well, since you look like you're not going to hit on them , I was wondering if Grimmjow would like to give it a try?'

Ichigo froze before glaring at Renji. Grimmjow grinned.

'**I take that back! I **_**like**_** the way this guy thinks!' **he said gleefully and Ichigo could just imagine him rubbing his hands in joy.

'Hate to break it to you, Renji, but whenever Grimmjow comes out he kinda freezes everything in its place so he couldn't flirt with those girls even if he wanted to,' Ichigo said curtly.

'**How do you know that's the **_**only**_** power I got around here?' **Grimmjow suddenly taunted. Ichigo rolled his eyes, recognizing the bluff.

'Please, don't kid yourself,' Ichigo sighed and leaned against the glass window of the shop.

'**I haven't shown you **_**everything**_** I'm capable of, berry.'**

Ichigo scowled. That Espada was up to his old ways again. Calling him 'berry' and thinking he _owned_ Ichigo.

'In case you think I'm fucking stupid, Grimmjow, but I know you're quite the liar,' Ichigo replied, his eyes narrowing.

'**Well, you're pretty gullible, in case you didn't know that,' **Grimmjow smirked. **'**_**Berry**_**.'**

Grimmjow was toying with him. He knew it. Well, he might as well call his bluff. Then they'll see who's the smartass.

'Fine,' Ichigo snapped and crossed his arms. 'Go ahead. Appear. Make those girls' day. See if I give a flying fuck.'

He heard Grimmjow crack his knuckles.

'**Don't mind if I do,'** Grimmjow sniggered.

Ichigo suddenly felt a fist clench around his heart. He dug his nails into his arms, his heart picking up rate and his scowl deepening. Why was he getting fucking pissed? Grimmjow could go have sex with those girls for all he cared about! Which was less than zero! He didn't care what Grimmjow did! He even told Renji that and he hadn't been lying! He _really_ didn't care! Really!

So what if Grimmjow had told him that he liked Ichigo? That didn't matter one zilch to him and it never will! Grimmjow was a man. Well, a dead soul really-but that was besides the point! Grimmjow was one sexy piece of meat who could hit on anything he wanted and he'd get it and there was nothing Ichigo could do about-

'Fucking hell,' Ichigo seethed.

Renji raised an eyebrow at him. What was he pissed about _now_? He'd been watching the teen's scowl getting deeper and deeper and he wondered what kind of conversation he was having with the Espada. All he hoped was that his plan was working.

He knew Ichigo really cared about the Espada. The way he'd blush and argue so insistently with Grimmjow only meant that there was more to his denial than just anger. He was just refusing to come to terms with his feelings. And if Renji had to give them both an extra push then so be it. After all, if he was going to be Ichigo's training partner, he wanted to make sure his body was in one piece.

'**Well, here goes,'** Grimmjow announced, not taking note of Ichigo's curse. Growling, Ichigo suddenly began to walk away from Renji and away from the girls. Renji blinked in surprise.

'Ichi…go?' he said in confusion.

'Don't wait up,' Ichigo muttered and disappeared around the corner. Grimmjow was already badgering him with questions so he didn't know whether Renji had heard him or not.

'**What gives, berry?' **Grimmjow asked, just as surprised as Renji. **'How the hell am I gonna hit on those babes if you're walking away from them! C'mon! Don't be a fucking spoilsport! Lemme have my fun at least!'**

Ichigo quickly turned another corner and ended up in a deserted alley that was blocked from view.

'Come out,' he growled, his hands clenched into tight fists.

'**What?'**

'I said come out!'

'**Whaa-? Okay, okay! Jeez! Guess you really do PMS!'**

Ichigo ignored that comment and waited for Grimmjow to show up.

'What is it?'

Ichigo jumped as he heard Grimmjow behind him. He swiveled around to see the Espada giving him a bored look with his arms crossed.

'Well, c'mon! I don't have all day!' Grimmjow yawned. Ichigo quickly looked out of the alleyway and saw that everyone was frozen in time. Again. He turned back to Grimmjow with a scowl.

'I knew you were bluffing!' he growled and glared accusingly. Grimmjow rolled his eyes.

'No shit,' Grimmjow uttered and leaned against the wall opposite Ichigo so that he faced the shinigami sideways. 'What? You _actually_ believed me for a second?'

'No!'

Grimmjow grinned.

'You're cute when you lie like that!' he teased and reached out a hand to touch Ichigo's face. Ichigo slapped the hand away.

'Stop fucking doing that!' he snapped, his eyes not meeting Grimmjow's. The Espada raised an eyebrow.

'Stop doing what? Touching you?'

'No! I don't mind that! I-!'

'Wait, you don't _mind_ me touching you?'

Grimmjow grinned mischievously and Ichigo felt his face warming up.

'You're not listening,' Ichigo mumbled, his tone going a little soft. Grimmjow gave him a curious look. This was the first time the Shinigami wasn't yelling at him. Well, first after a _really_ long time.

When Grimmjow didn't answer, Ichigo decided to continue.

'Look, Grimmjow, this is all a _lot_ to take in. New powers, a new sword, new fighting techniques. I already got a full plate. And then there's _you_.'

He looked up to meet curious cerulean eyes. They weren't angry or condescending. In fact, they almost looked…sympathetic.

'It's like you're out to piss me off in any way you can! You ridicule me, argue with me, and fucking hell, the way you…the way you _touch_ me is like you own me! Fucking hell, Grimmjow, I'm not an object! I don't belong to anyone!'

'Tch! I think you're overreacting, ber-!'

'And stop calling me that! I fucking hate it! You got that?'

Ichigo glared up at the Espada, his hands clenched into fists and his heart beating rapidly. Grimmjow just continued to stare, emotionless. Ichigo wondered if anything had gotten through to him or had he just ranted for no reason.

Then…

'Well, what would you like me to call you then?' Grimmjow uttered softly. Ichigo blinked in surprise.

'What?' he said dumbly. He couldn't help leaning back when Grimmjow swooped down, one hand pressed against the wall beside Ichigo's head. Ichigo's heart rate picked up, his mind racing with jumbled up thoughts and…desires.

'I gotta call you something,' Grimmjow murmured in Ichigo's ear, making him shiver. 'So what do you want me to call you?'

'Just…' Ichigo stammered and then swallowed before speaking in a more leveled tone. 'Just call me Ichigo.'

Grimmjow paused for a minute. Then, he leaned in close again so that he was breathing against Ichigo's ear. A trail of goosebumps erupted along Ichigo's spine due to how close Grimmjow's body was to his. He could almost feel the Espada's heat radiating off him and making his own body feel unbearably hot and flustered.

'Ichigo,' Grimmjow whispered sensuously. Ichigo bit his lower lip to hold back a moan. Fucking hell, that was so _sexy_. He could almost feel Grimmjow smirking against his ear. 'That sound about right?'

'Say…' Ichigo stuttered, 'S-say that a-again…'

This time, Grimmjow's lips were pressed hotly against Ichigo's ear. He bit lightly on the teen' tender skin.

'Ichi…' he stretched out the word, '…_go_.'

This time, Ichigo groaned audibly.

'Fuck me,' he panted and suddenly turned to crush his lips against Grimmjow's hungrily. Grimmjow didn't argue and kissed back just as passionately. He wrapped his arms around Ichigo and held him close, their lips never leaving each other for a second. When they did, it was so that he could latch his mouth to the teen's jaw and suck gently. Ichigo moaned and twisted his fingers in those luscious blue locks.

'Hey,' Grimmjow breathed against the tan skin, 'I'm not really good at expressing myself, you know? I don't know what it's like…to _feel_ like this about someone. So I don't know _how _to show my feelings except like this.'

He nibbled down Ichigo's neck, making the teen flinch and writhe in pleasure.

'But I'm not a liar when I say this, Ichigo Kurosaki,' Grimmjow continued breathily, 'that I have _very_ strong feelings for you.'

Ichigo answered with a groan.

* * *

><p>'Jeez, what's taking him?' Renji thought irritably and looked about. It seemed like the two had been gone since forever and he was losing his patience. 'We need to get back to training or Urahara is going to fuck me over!'<p>

Suddenly, a delicate hand was placed on his shoulder, followed by an all too familiar voice.

'Good afternoon, Abarai,' said the cool and collected voice that made Renji's blood run cold. 'And just what are you doing here in Karakura Town?'

Renji gulped as he turned around to come face to face with his captain.

'Taicho,' Renji stammered and bowed slightly to Byakuya, 'wh-what are you doing here?'

**Aaaaand cue annoying cliffhanger! Now who wants to kill me right now? C'mon, be honest! I'll still love you! (partially)**

**Please review and continue to enjoy life! Don't hate, appreciate! (God, that was lame!)**


	7. Chapter 7

**WOOHOOOO! UPDATE TIMEEE! Okay, I apologize for not updating but exams and assignments kept me busy so I could only update A FEW things (of which Berry's New Horse was NOT *hides behind desk to avoid tomatoes*) but finally sat down today and thought, 'O-KAY! I'm gonna do it! I'm gonna write it! Nothing's going to stop me!' *secretly pull out First Contact by peppermint quartz in another tab* **

**I've been obsessing over Shuuhei Hisagi, Gin Ichimaru and Izuru Kira this ENTIRE weekend! One of my favourite pairings is GinKira and now it's GinHisagi thanks to peppermint quartz XD Awesome writer! Go check her out!**

***clear throat* I would like to thank IILesGeMeAuxII for being SOOO patient with me because after all, it is HIS idea and I promised to write it for him! Darling! *huggles* He wants to thank each and everyone of you for alerting and favoriting this story and is absolutely DELIGHTED that you adore it! ^_^**

**IILesGeMeAuxII: *waves excitedly* Thanks so much for enjoying this GrimmIchi! I just hope Grimmjow is treating his lover right! *pull out automatic gun and cocks it ready* ARE YOU, Grimmjow?**

**Grimmjow: *smile weakly* Y-Yes! I-I LOVE my berry! *then smirks wickedly as he glomps Ichigo before dragging him to a nearby room***

**Me:...Why is this happening in my room? O_o**

**Okes! Real story starts HERE! *points down***

Renji stared at his taicho. Not only because he was here in the human world but also because he was dressed so…so…_ordinarily_. He was used to Byakuya wearing the traditional Shinigami robes along with his haori and _kenseikan _hair clips. To see him in a pair of jeans with a casual shirt, jacket and scarf was _odd_. But strangely, in a nice way. Thought he didn't know if he should tell the austere man that or not. Probably not. He might lose more than just his lieutenant badge.

'Are you saying I shouldn't be here, Abarai?' Byakuya queried while raising one perfect eyebrow.

Renji immediately flushed in embarrassment. Oh yeah, shit. He'd just probed into his taicho's intentions. And that was one of the first rules of being a fukutaicho to a man of Byakuya's caliber: you _never_, _ever_ question their actions. It's like asking for a death penalty.

'Uh, no, no, no!' Renji stammered. 'I was just…well…it's sort of odd that you're here because...well…I didn't expect…I mean, I didn't-!'

'I suppose it is odd for a person such as myself to be in a dull place as this,' Byakuya sighed as he stared up at the mall. 'But Yamamoto-sotaicho dispatched me here due to some…_disturbances_ Kurotsuchi-taicho picked up in Hueco Mundo.'

'Hueco Mundo?'

'Yes. As if something shifted from there to here in a most unnerving manner. That disturbance, or should I say a Ryoka_,_ disappeared once it arrived here. Either that or it has switched its appearance so that it is masked from our radar.'

'Oh.'

Byakuya gave him an odd look. Renji felt like smacking his forehead. "Oh"? Was that _all_ he could say? This "Ryoka", which he was _pretty_ sure referred to Grimmjow, might be something dangerous to Soul Society and can probably wreck havoc and all he could say was "_oh_"? At this rate, Byakuya might get suspicious of _him_.

'I-I mean!' Renji blurted out. 'Oh shit! That's horrible! Woe be Soul Society! And…and this world! And Karakura Town! And-!'

'I didn't come here to listen to your useless blabber. To be honest, it was the reason why I volunteered to come here in the first place in order to escape you,' Byakuya sighed and he pulled out what looked like a Gameboy. Renji raised his eyebrows. What was his taicho doing with a human device? 'Do you know where Kurosaki is?'

'Huh?' Renji's heart sped up. Was he already suspicious of the orange-haired teenager?

'As much I don't want to think about it but that boy knows this town better than me and I need guidance in order to avoid getting lost,' Byakuya explained as he pressed a button on the handheld game. It flashed a couple of neon colors while emitting cartoony music.

'Ummmm, taicho? May I ask what is that?'

'It's a reiatsu-detecting device Kurotsuchi-taicho gave me.' Byakuya wrinkled his nose as he glanced at the device. 'It is quite childish but I suppose I had no choice otherwise I wouldn't know how to find the Ryoka's specific reiatsu. Kurotsuchi-taicho claimed that it is hidden so well it can probably pass of as a regular human with low levels of power. He tweaked it specially to detect only that type of reiatsu. So the closer I am to that being, the louder this…_thing_…will squawk annoying sounds.'

Renji felt like he was sweating bullets now.

'Shit, shit, shit' he panicked in his head. If Byakuya found Ichigo than that device was going to shriek loud enough for Matsumoto to hear in her drunken stupor. 'Damn it! What am I going to do! I don't even _know_ where Ichigo went off to! I am so fucking _screwed_!'

'Abarai, is something the matter?' Byakuya asked while he looked at his instrument from the bottom. 'You look troubled.'

'No, nothing!' Renji squeaked. He blushed instantly and cleared his throat. 'I mean, I think Ichigo's in school at the moment so I don't think he's available right now!'

'In school, you say? Well, let's go get him.'

'NO!' Renji jumped in front of Byakuya, blocking his way. Byakuya frowned lightly.

'Really, Abarai, this is a serious mission so I am sure Kurosaki will understand the urgency of finding that Ryoka and skip his education for just one day.'

'Uh…ummm…Wh-why Ichigo? I mean, we can ask Urahara as well. Or Orihime. Or Chad. Or Uryu.'

'Pick anyone _please_,' Renji pleaded as he stood in front of his taicho. 'Just _don't _go looking for Ichigo!'

Byakuya waved his hand in Renji's direction as if he was shooing away the redhead's suggestions. His eyes were fixed on the Gameboy.

'They are unreliable, unfortunately,' Byakuya muttered. 'Urahara tends to get on my nerves whereas the girl talks too much, the tall one talks too little and the one with the spectacles is too arrogant.' He jiggled the device. 'How do you stop it from constantly flashing seizure-inducing colors?'

'Picky, aren't we?' Renji brooded but bit his tongue before he said it aloud.

Well, then, how about me?' Renji said in exasperation. Byakuya finally looked up and gave him a surprised look.

'You?'

'Uhhhh...yeah! I mean, I've been here enough times to know my way around! And I'm reliable _and_ loyal! So yeah, I'll show you around…taicho!'

Byakuya scrutinized him for a minute. And that minute felt so agonizingly long Renji wanted to scream. He didn't even know why he was sticking his neck out for Ichigo! Why was _he_ being the good friend? Ichigo had even _abandoned_ him! Was he _that_ scared of Rukia beating the crap out of him or something?

'You owe me big time, fucker,' Renji thought angrily.

'I suppose you'll have to do,' Byakuya said slowly. Renji was too relieved to mind the obvious insult in that statement.

'Great! Let's get started!' Renji said rather too chirpily but he didn't care. He just avoided Disaster no.1. Now to avoid Disaster no.2.'Let's…uh, check out inside the mall! It's _teeming_ with people so we'll practically have the whole of Karakura there to check out!'

He knew Ichigo was nowhere _inside_ the mall. He'd seen the teen head off in some other direction. So if he kept Byakuya in there until his taicho tired of it, he might avoid meeting Ichigo.

'Ichigo, where the _fuck_ are you?' Renji thought desperately.

* * *

><p>'Ah! Gr-<em>Grimmjow<em>!' Ichigo gasped, his face transfixed on Grimmjow's head bobbing up and down on his erection. He bit his lip and shuddered as the Espada swirled his tongue around the head before deep-throating.

'Fuck,' he breathed, one hand laced in Grimmjow's hair while another gripping the wall behind him to balance his shaking legs. That Espada was a fucking sex _demon_. And fuck, could he give a mind-blowing blowjob!

'Like what ya see, berry?' Grimmjow said huskily as his mouth left the throbbing erection for just a minute to grin seductively at his panting berry. The bluenette blew on the head of the pulsing cock, making Ichigo moan loudly and without a care. After all, with everything frozen in time, who could hear him?

Panting hard, Ichigo sucked sharply as Grimmjow picked up a fast pace, sucking and slurping so loudly Ichigo felt like his face was on fire.

'Fuck, fuck, fuck,' Ichigo chanted in a breathy voice, his hips rocking forward involuntarily. Grimmjow chuckled, sending vibrations up Ichigo's cock, making him gasp in pleasure.

'You keep that up I might as well just fuck you right into the wall,' Grimmjow exclaimed as he tickled Ichigo's ball sac.

'G-Grimm,' Ichigo whined, biting his lower lip. 'P-Please…I think I'm gonna…gonna…'

'Go ahead,' Grimmjow coaxed, moving his hand up and down the stiff member, spreading Ichigo's precum all over, making it slick and wet. 'No one's gonna hear you but me. And damn, I am going to store that image of you forever! Crying out my name as I suck you to oblivion and back.'

Ichigo shivered at that promise. Oh Kami, this wasn't _right_. Since when did he give in to Grimmjow? And since when did the Espada become so damn _sexy_? He was slowly coming undone. And he was actually okay with that. If it was at Grimmjow's hands, well, would that be so bad?

'Oh, fuck! Shit!' Ichigo's eyes widened as Grimmjow sucked extra hard, making Ichigo's body literally jolt off the wall. He was getting close. If Grimmjow kept this up he wouldn't be able to hold it in. He was going to…

Grimmjow ran his tongue under the sensitive area of Ichigo's hard dick. That did it.

Ichigo uttered a guttural moan, arching his head back as stars exploded in front of his eyes and his body was filled with unbelievable pleasure. His body shook as he emptied himself. Grimmjow continued to suck him, drinking him in, like he wanted everything Ichigo could give him. The act itself spoke of such intense possession that Ichigo almost orgasmed a second time. Whether he liked it or not, Grimmjow wasn't going to share him with _anyone._

When Ichigo was finally done, he gasped aloud, his sweaty back making contact with the cold stone wall. Grimmjow released the limp cock from his mouth, wiping his lips as he stood up. He grinned wickedly as he looked down at a hazy-eyed Ichigo. Without warning, he captured the Shinigami's lips in a searing, possessive kiss. It was bitter; Ichigo almost blushed when he knew why. Instead, he scowled and pushed the Espada off.

'Fuck, that's disgusting,' he muttered, rubbing his mouth. Oh Kami, it was almost like he had sucked himself off or something. Grimmjow lidded his eyes and grinned lazily. He flipped to one side of the wall so that he was practically shoulder to shoulder with Ichigo.

'You didn't think so when you were moaning like cat in heat as I sucked you off,' Grimmjow mused as he stuffed his hands in his pockets. He licked his lips sensually while looking Ichigo right in the eye. 'Though I can't say ya taste bad, berry. I'll be honest, I kinda expected ta taste strawberries.'

Ichigo was livid. He shoved Grimmjow as hard as he could.

'You _never_ take anything seriously,' Ichigo seethed. 'HONESTLY, if you didn't keep telling me that you like me, I'd think you're making fun of me!'

'That's how I tell someone I like 'em!' Grimmjow laughed.

'That's fucked up!'

'What do you think I am?'

Ichigo rolled his eyes.

'Hey, if I wasn't, would the sex be _that _fucking awesome?'

Ichigo willed himself not to blush as he glared at the grinning Espada. Then, he suddenly had a brilliant idea. Oh Kami, it was so fucking _brilliant _he deserved some kind of award for it.

Controlling the grin threatening to appear on his face, he continued to glare at the cocky Espada.

'I've had better,' he replied coolly. The speed at which that cocky smile dropped from the Espada's face was priceless. Ichigo had to control himself from laughing out loud. Instead, he smirked triumphantly and turned heel to walk out of the alley.

'What the fuck? Hey! Get back here!' Grimmjow yelled out.

'No way!' Ichigo argued as he walked around the frozen people. Suddenly, they began moving. Ichigo blinked in surprise. What just happened?

'**My sphere of influence has a limit and it only applies to the area where I use it, jackass,' **Grimmjow grumbled inside his head now. **'Minute** **you ****walk out of that vicinity, my powers no longer have effect and I'm pulled back into your mind.'**

'Wow, if I knew that I would've done that a long time ago,' Ichigo said coldly. Damn it, Grimmjow _really_ like to hide things from him for his own amusement!

Ichigo glanced about. Now where had he left Renji?

'**So who've you messed around with?'** Grimmjow demanded. Ichigo rolled his eyes. Grimmjow sure didn't waste time in getting to the point!

'Keep wondering, Grimmjow,' Ichigo replied as he avoided bumping into a couple.

'**You better fucking tell me, berry, or I'll check your memories!'**

'You can't do that.'

'**Watch me!'**

'Why are _you_ so concerned about my previous partners?'

Oh, Ichigo was having _so_ much fun with this.

'**Like hell I am!'**

'Fine, then there's no reason for me to tell you.'

'**What? No fucking way, Kurosaki! You're telling me right fucking now or I'm coming out!'**

'Go ahead! I'll just walk away!'

'**Stop being such a fuckwad and tell me already, Kurosaki!'**

Ichigo grinned slyly. Grimmjow was calling him "Kurosaki" instead of "berry". That must mean he was _really_ pissed off at Ichigo. Well, now Grimmjow knew how he felt being toyed like this.

'Why, Grimmjow,' Ichigo said in a mocking voice. 'Are you…_jealous_?'

'**Fuck no!'**

'Then why do you care?'

'**Because-! Because I just do!'**

'Do you want to know?'

'**No shit!'**

'Are you sure?'

'**Will you just fucking get on with it!'**

Ichigo couldn't stop his shoulders from shaking with laughter now. This was priceless. He was _never_ going to forget this! Maybe he should stretch out the torture just a bit. Nah, he's a nice guy. He'll let Grimmjow off this time. Next time he might not be so generous.

'Okay, okay,' Ichigo sighed. 'I've actually already done it with…' he squinted at a figure and his eyes widened in shock. '…_Byakuya_?'

* * *

><p>'Well, that was pointless,' Byakuya sighed irritably as he walked out of the mall. He shook the machine and tapped the screen. 'Humans are so annoying with their free samples and fattening foods. How they are able to walk I am astounded. And this ridiculous machine appears to be broken. It didn't emit a single sound except when we passed a store full of these things. I was honestly about to pull out Senbonzakura and annihilate this dratted instrument.'<p>

'Uh huh,' Renji answered, his mind elsewhere. There had been no sign of Ichigo at all so he was safe. So far, his taicho had only been getting more and more irritated with the machine and the mission. Maybe, if he was hopeful enough, Byakuya would call it quits and return to Soul Society.

Renji snorted. Like _that_ would happen. There was a reason Yamamoto-sotaicho picked Byakuya. That man had a high patience level and could find the most strategic and quick way of solving a problem. He was ideal for this mission. Renji was just lucky enough to keep him away from his target without attracting too much suspicion.

'Ummmm, it's kinda getting late, taicho,' Renji exclaimed. 'Maybe we should try again tomorrow. People are going home now and all so it'll be less likely to find this Ryoka.'

'You might be right,' Byakuya answered, glancing at the device one last time before he reached for a knob to turn it off. He paused. His eyes were scanning the horizon and they suddenly narrowed.

'Is that…Kurosaki?' he said slowly. Renji's heart sank so fast he thought it was going to fall out of his body.

'No! It's probably just some guy who looks like him!' Renji said hastily as he ran up to block his taicho's sight. 'There's lots of annoying teenagers with orange hair around this town!'

Byakuya continued to stare. Suddenly, the machine crackled to life, crying out in an odd language and flashing faint blue, pink and yellow hues. The broody man glanced down in surprise.

'How on-?' he murmured and glanced up at Ichigo. He frowned in thought. Then, he walked past Renji towards the orange-haired boy.

'FUCK!' Renji screamed in his head. He had to do something fast! He didn't care how stupid! He needed to get him _away_ from Ichigo before Rukia punched him into a coma!

'T-Taicho!' Renji stuttered as he stumbled after his Squad leader. He grabbed Byakuya's hand without realizing it.

Oh, shit.

He just broke Rule no. 2: _never, ever_ touch Byakuya Kuchiki without his permission.

Apparently, Byakuya was just as shocked because he turned around so abruptly that Renji went flying into him.

Maybe it was fate who just _really_ felt like being a bitch today. Or maybe it was all an accident. But Renji knew he was going to have a hard time explaining why his lips were pressed so tightly against his taicho's.

Byakuya's and Renji's eyes widened in shock and they froze, their lips pressed flush against each others.

There was no mistaking, and with all due respect to Byakuya, that both of them were literally screaming 'WHAT THE FUCK?' in their heads.

* * *

><p>Ichigo's jaw dropped. He must be dreaming. That <em>couldn't <em>be Byakuya and Renji..._KISSING_?

'What the-'

'**Wow! Pineapple-head finally scored!'** Grimmjow whistled. Then he paused. **'Wait, **_**that's**_** the guy you've been with before me? What the fuck, berry!'**

'What the fuck? Grimmjow, I was just joking! There is _no_ way in hell I would get together with _that_ stick in the mud!'

'**Then why did you say his name!'**

'Because he was there!'

'**Well, listen up, berry! I don't-'**

But Grimmjow never got to finish his sentence. Well, maybe he did but Ichigo wasn't listening. Because at that moment, Yoruichi appeared out of nowhere in front of him. His eyes widened.

'Yoruichi?' he said in surprise.

The feline-like woman grinned before she spun around and delivered a kick right against Ichigo's temple. The impact sent the teen crashing to the ground. If the kick hadn't done it, the concrete sure knocked him out cold. Sighing, Yoruichi lifted Ichigo onto her shoulder and shunpo-ed away.

* * *

><p><strong>How's THAT for an update? XD<strong>

**Oh! And in case you all are wondering, I searched up Ryoka on Bleach Wiki and apparently is refers to a being who is not aligned with the Gotei 13 and can be either allies, enemies, rebels and what not. Also, it seems that nothing good can come from a Ryoka XD**

**And we all know about Byakuya's hair clips. I don't know whether I'm referring to the ones he's wearing in the latest manga chapters or the old ones. Either way, he's wearing them when he's dressed in his captain uniform and he takes them off for this story of mine ^_^**

**Okay, thankies for reading! And please review! *waves Gin style***


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't know about you guys but I think this chapter came out faster than normal :3**

'Well, that was…' Byakuya paused . '…_unexpected_.'

'For lack of a more polite term,' Renji thought miserably.

He licked his lower lip. Shit, he could still _taste _Byakuya. Not that it was a bad taste. Come to think of it, his taicho had a very distinct taste that was almost addic-what the _hell_ was he just thinking?

He shook his head and began to smack his face.

'Get those thoughts _out of your head, Abarai Renji_!' he scolded himself inside his head.

That kiss had messed up his head in more ways than one and he did _not_ like that! What would his taicho say if he found out that Renji actually _liked_ that kiss? He'd be _furious_! Oh Kami, even Rukia would have an excuse to skin him alive for kissing her beloved nii-sa-

'Abarai, is something the matter?' Byakuya asked, frowning slightly.

That's when Renji realized he was still smacking his face. And it was hurting. _A LOT_.

'Oh, fuccckkk!' he groaned and winced as he touched his throbbing cheek. 'That was _not_ a smart idea!'

'I'm glad you came to that conclusion on your own,' Byakuya sighed. He stood up from the bench the two had been sharing after the…_accident_.

The sun was gone now and the streetlights were being turned on one by one.

Byakuya looked about.

'I wonder where Kurosaki disappeared to,' he murmured as he pulled out the little hand game. It was off now and the blank screen reflected his serious face.

'Probably went home,' Renji muttered. He pressed his red cheek with a finger and hissed. Damn, he must have been slapping himself _hard_.

'It was rather peculiar that this instrument began to utter such loud sounds when he appeared,' Byakuya continued, one hand tracing a knob. 'I wonder if the Ryoka is connected to the boy.'

Renji stilled.

'Now why would that be, taicho? We know that Ichigo's power's have been diminishing so why would we sense any reiatsu, let alone a foreign one, from _him_?' Renji said casually.

He deserved a medal. Nobody would _dare_ try fooling their taicho and live to tell the tale. _If_ Renji lived to tell the tale.

'I am actually curious as to whether any reiatsu _has_ diminished from Kurosaki,' Byakuya answered as he pocketed the detector. 'I received no such information before I left the Seireitei so I wouldn't jump to conclusions just yet, Abarai. Perhaps we should pay Kurosaki a visit.'

The gears in Renji's head threatened to freeze from sheer panic.

'Come on! Work!' he coaxed, trying to come up with a simple plan.

'Are you hungry, taicho?' he suddenly blurted out. He blinked.

_Are you hungry? That's _the best he could come up with? And _he_ was a fukutaicho?

'No, Abarai, I am in no mood to indulge in Earth food at the moment,' Byakuya sighed and looked about. 'Now which way is the Kurosaki household?'

'Bu-But, taicho!' Renji said hurriedly as he stood up to face Byakuya and look him right in the eye.

Really, was there no mercy for him today? Must he break Rule no. 3 of being Byakuya's fukutaicho _already_: _do not_ make eye contact with the taicho under _any circumstances_. 'W-W-Wouldn't you like to dine first and find a place to rest? As your fukutaicho it is my duty to take care of you and fulfill all your desires!'

Was it the play of the light or were Byakuya's cheeks slightly pinker than usual? Maybe it was just Renji's eyes. He was probably hallucinating from all the pressure of trying to protect Ichigo's _fucking_ secret. Was anyone _aware_ he could probably be executed for this?

'I suppose,' Byakuya muttered, 'I suppose I cannot have you neglect your duty…'

Renji breathed a sigh of relief.

'So, uh, I know a _great_ soba restaurant Ichigo showed me once!' Renji exclaimed and began to walk down a footpath. Byakuya followed solemnly, his eyes focused on the path. 'Food is awesome and I'm sure you'll like it, taicho! I mean, I know you're probably used to finer things but, um, we don't have to eat in there and can go off to a park or something instead! What do you say, taicho? Taicho?'

Byakuya was being unusually quiet. Well, quieter than was usual for Byakuya. If someone was talking to him he would normally give an occasional nod or a, 'Indeed' or even a narrowing of eyes if he was angry about something. But right now, he just had his head bent like he was busy thinking about things.

Renji scratched his head but continued to walk. He would never get Byakuya, no matter how hard he tried. He was probably the only fukutaicho who didn't understand his taicho.

Well, there was Kira and Hisagi but their taicho's ended up being villains though apparently Gin wasn't all that bad because of-oh, never mind, he was just getting more muddled. He just needed to concentrate on getting Byakuya _away_ from the Kurosaki house, hell, even Urahara's, just so he won't get suspicious and also so that goddamn machine won't start beeping like it was on fire.

'Here we are, taicho! Oh!'

Renji forgot how shabby the place looked. Maybe he should just get their soba and go to the park instead. After all, that place was nicer than this dingy place.

'Uh,I'll go get our meal and then we can head off to the park. Is there anything in particular you would like, taicho?' Renji asked in concern. Byakuya finally looked up. Though that didn't help. His face was a blank.

'Anything will suffice, Abarai,' he said monotonously. Guess he was back to his usual self. Though Renji didn't know whether that was a good thing or a bad one.

'Hai, taicho!'

And Renji was back to his old ways. His shoulder relaxed slightly. He was familiar with this arrangement. He liked familiar. The awkwardness from the kiss seemed so stifling Renji wondered if it was _ever_ going to go away.

Sometimes he truly admired Byakuya's strength. That guy could be calm in the middle of a raid. He would just keep his cool and direct everything like he was a born leader.

Renji sighed as he waited for the waiter to get his order to the kitchen.

He could never be like his taicho; calm, cool, calculating. He was just wild, panicky, and lack for a better word, immature. He always ran into things without thinking; like the time he challenged Byakuya right after he achieved bankai. He had been _so_ confident that he could defeat Byakuya and save Rukia. And he had suffered terribly for that arrogance.

'Arigato,' Renji told the waiter as he took his package and paid.

Well, since the battle for Karakura and now this thing with Ichigo and Grimmjow, Renji had learned to be more wise in his decisions and actions. No more jumping into things without thinking. No more talking high without any backing. He was going to act wisely and with reason. After all, wasn't that what Kuchiki-taicho taught in the 6th Division?

'The park is this way, taicho,' Renji explained as they continued down another pathway lit by streetlights and now fireflies. The little flickering bugs danced about, giving the park they walked into an almost dream-like quality.

Byakuya opened his packed food after they settled on a bench that overlooked the swing set.

'It's kake soba,' Renji explained as he pulled out a pair of chopsticks and dug into his soki soba. 'I, um, Unohana-taicho said it was your favorite.'

'Why did you ask her such a thing?' Byakuya asked quietly. Renji blinked as he chowed on a particular large bit of soba.

'I fhoundh outsch,' he tried to talk through the soba but then paused to swallow it. He gasped aloud and clutched his burning throat. Shit, he shoulda known it was still packing heat! 'Hot! Hot! Hot! Hot!'

Byakuya waited patiently as Renji massaged his throat while gasping for air.

'I found out,' Renji panted, wiping his sweaty brow. 'when you were in the 4th Division hospital after your battle with Ichigo on Sōkyoku Hill. She told me to take it to you and said it was your favorite. You were asleep at that time so I guess you never knew I was the one who brought it in for you.'

'I remember,' Byakuya murmured. He put the soba to one side and looked out into the distance. 'You were waiting for me to wake up that day, weren't you?'

'Uh, I…' Renji muttered sheepishly, not knowing what to say.

His taicho was spot on but he kinda felt embarrassed about being reminded of it. Really, any fukutaicho would be worried about their taicho's wellbeing. Renji had just been doing his job.

'You wanted to say something to me that day too,' Byakuya continued lightly. He turned to face Renji. 'What was it?'

'Huh?' Renji said stupidly.

Did he really want to say something that day? Damn it, why couldn't he remember what he had to say? Was it something complicated or simple? Was it related to work? Why couldn't he remember?

'Uh…t-t-taicho…'

'I see. So you don't remember.' Byakuya looked back to the swings now. 'But I suppose actions speak louder than words, am I correct?'

'Hai, taicho.' Renji froze. 'Wait, what?'

'I understand, Abarai,' Byakuya mused. 'Sometimes it is hard to say what is on your mind. So you turn to doing little things, insignificant things that probably mean nothing to the visible eye. But if one looked a little closer, a little more sharply, they will probably see the reason for those actions. And the emotions.'

'Tai...cho?'

Was this _really_ his taicho talking? And if so, what the _fuck_ was he talking about!

'I have probably taken you for granted, Abarai. Never acknowledged your determination and loyalty. Especially when it comes to being my fukutaicho. I apologize if I ever made you feel like you had no place in my division. You are, in fact, the driving force.'

'Uh…um…thank…you?'

'Abarai, I am sorry I never noticed before. But today, I saw so many signs I just needed to think a bit more before I gave my verdict.'

'Your…verdict?'

'Your dedication to my mission, your insistence on caring for my wellbeing, the dinner, the park, and of course, the kiss.'

Renji's eyes widened. Oh shit, Byakuya _could not _be thinking what Renji thinks he's thinking! There was just…_so many things_ that was _wrong_ about that assumption! Renji didn't feel that way! Or at least, he didn't think so! Not that he was aware of! He couldn't! He wouldn't! He shouldn't ! Should he?

'Abarai…'

When did Byakuya get this close? Why was he leaning in? Why was he-OH SHIT, WHY WERE HIS LIPS ON RENJI'S?

* * *

><p>Ichigo groaned. He scrunched his eyes. Kami, he must really be out of it. Why was he seeing strange shapes dancing before his eyes?<p>

He blinked several times to adjust to his surrounding. When everything cleared up, his vision returned. And he could see the shapes more clearly. Then his eyes widened.

'**Huh,'** Grimmjow muttered. **'I was wondering what those strange shapes were too. Who woulda known.'**

'WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?'

'Oh, Ichigo! Nice to know you're finally awake!' Urahara said brightly as he leaned away from hovering above Ichigo. Yoruichi did the same with a sly smirk.

'And whose _bright idea_ was it to _make out_ over me while I was in a coma?' Ichigo seethed as he sat up from the mattress he was lying on. He glared first at Urahara and then at Yoruichi who raised an eyebrow slyly. He narrowed his eyes at her.

'Guilty,' she sang and crossed her legs while batting her eyes innocently.

'**Little minx, ain't she?' **Grimmjow smirked. **'You could learn a thing or two from her.'**

'Like hell,' Ichigo snarled at him. Then he remembered why he had gone into a coma in the first place.

'Why the hell did you kick me in the head?' Ichigo snapped.

'Well, if I hadn't Byakuya would've been dragging you back to the Seireitei right now,' Yoruichi pointed out.

'You could have done it in a less violent way!'

'Not as fun.'

'You're not supposed to have fun when you're trying to avoid getting caught!'

'You have such boring tactics, Ichigo! I'm surprised you're not an old man!'

'Shut up!'

'**Don't stop her! She's awesome!' **Grimmjow snickered. **'Can I meet her?'**

'NO!'

'What?' Yoruichi said in confusion.

'He's arguing with Grimmjow,' Urahara explained.

'Ohhh! Like a couple?'

'Yes.'

'NO!' Ichigo yelled and glared at the two of them. 'Can someone please explain to me why Yoruichi almost tried to kill me? And why the hell is Byakuya here in the first place?'

'Temper, temper,' Urahara sighed and shook his head.

'I am just one step away from taking your head off, hat-and-clogs…'

'So basically, turns out the Seireitei managed to detect Grimmjow's reiatsu before it disappeared here…'

'**Oops,'** Grimmjow muttered.

'…so they sent Byakuya, probably with a device to find Grimmjow's signature reiatsu, and then bring him back there. Unfortunately, Byakuya managed to find you and we had to bring you to my place before everything went out of hand. I do believe Renji was distracting him. Isn't that what you saw, Yoruichi?'

'In more ways than one,' Yoruichi drawled and winked at Ichigo. 'Can't say I blame Renji! Byakuya is _quite_ the catch! I was wondering when he'd settle down with someone!'

'What is _wrong_ with you people?' Ichigo muttered. He looked out the window and his eyes widened. 'Shit! I'm late! Yuzu is going to be so upset if I miss dinner!'

He quickly scrambled up and pulled on his shoes before sprinting out into the night.

'Don't forget!' Urahara called. 'Practice tomorrow in the morning! And don't be late or I'll send Yoruichi to wake you!'

'Don't even think about it!' Ichigo snarled under his breath as he tore around the corner. Then he realized something was off. Grimmjow wasn't making any snide remarks.

'You mad about something?' Ichigo muttered.

**'Dunno. You tell me.'**

'How should I know what you're thinking about? I'm still trying to wrap my head around the fact that _B__yakuya's_ here now!'

**'What d'ya know? You _do_ know what I'm thinking** **about.'**

'What the-? Are you still pissed about the whole Byakuya thing?' Ichigo sighed in irritation. No reply. Ichigo sighed. 'Okay, fine, we don't have to talk about that but don't ignore me! Say something!'

'**What's there to talk about?' **Grimmjow said shortly. Ichigo could almost imagine the guy crossing his arms as he spoke in his arrogant tone. Ichigo rolled his eyes.

'Jeez, fine, don't. I'd rather not to talk to someone in a bad mood,' Ichigo replied coldly. He slowed to a jog as he neared his house.

'**Hypocrite**.'

'_Excuse me?'_

'**You heard me. When you're in a bad mood I bear with it! But when I get pissed, oh crap, I'm such a pain and everything! Fucking hell, berry, at least I'm considerate!'**

'_Considerate_? Oh, _fuck no_! Hold that thought! When you want sex I don't even get a say in the matter! You just go right ahead and stick it in and when you're done, you just leave! Now how the _fuck_ is that considerate?'

'**You like it.'**

'That is not the fucking point! The point is-this argument is pointless! Admit it, you're just arguing with me because of the whole Byakuya thing!'

'**Like hell! The guy looks like a stuck-up prick!'**

'Grimmjow, it was a joke! I _never_ dated him! _You're_ just jealous!'

'**No fucking way, berry!'**

'Why is that so hard to admit? It's not that big of a deal!'

'**Grimmjow Jaeguerjacques does **_**not**_** get jealous of **_**anyone**_**!'**

'Is this about ego? Fucking hell, Grimmjow, give it a rest! It is human to be jealous!'

'**Take a good look at me, berry! Do I **_**look**_** human?'**

'Well, it doesn't hurt to have _real _emotions!'

'**I **_**don't **_**feel **_**real**_** emotions!'**

'Then what's sex? Hm? Do you just do it with me because I'm there? Or is what everything you said a lie? Do you even _care_ about me?'

Grimmjow was silent even though Ichigo could feel the Espada's energy and rage flying about. But Grimmjow was speechless. And that pissed him. Because Ichigo was really pushing his buttons; buttons that he never wanted to ever go to because it opened up doors he _feared_ of facing.

It was odd to see the Espada like this; trapped, cornered, confronted. It kinda made him…vulnerable. And he didn't like it. He hated being bared raw. Worse, it was Ichigo who was doing it. So it was just adding fuel to the fire.

Ichigo sighed. He had stopped walking to argue with Grimmjow. If he stayed any longer his family was going to get even more worried.

'We'll continue this some other time, Grimmjow,' he exclaimed. 'For now, let's just get home. You don't have to answer.'

Grimmjow didn't say anything. And as Ichigo searched the corners of his mind, he couldn't find the Espada anywhere. Ichigo frowned. Where had he gone?

'Oof!'

Ichigo almost stumbled off his feet as he bumped into someone which surprised him. Who could be out this late at night?

'Sorry, it was my fault,' he muttered.

'Next time just watch it!' the voice said rather rudely. Ichigo scowled and looked up, ready with a retort, but then froze. His eyes widened.

'**Ichigo?'** Grimmjow suddenly said in alarm. **'You're reiatsu suddenly jumped! What's wrong? What-'**

He was now seeing what Ichigo was seeing and he stilled in shock as well.

'**Oh fuck,'** Grimmjow muttered. **'No…'**

'…fucking…' Ichigo murmured.

'…way,' Shirosaki breathed as he stared in bewilderment at Ichigo.

* * *

><p><strong>Want to kill me for the cliffhanger, don't you? :3<strong>

**So these are two more pairings I'll be writing about! IILesGeMeAuxII and I have a couple more in mind to spice this story up but it's still centered on Grimmjow and Ichigo! Also, I hope nobody is getting tired of Grimmjow and Ichigo fighting and arguing about pointless stuff! Just that this is what you get when both lovers are stubborn and refuse to look weak ;D**

**Oh! And I hope everyone knows what soba is! If not, it's buckwheat noodles that be eaten cold or hot. Over here, both Byakuya and Renji are having it hot. Byakuya's soba, Kake Soba, is basically hot soba with thinly sliced scallions on top and a slice of fishcake. Renji's soba, Soki Soba, is soba topped with pork.**

**Till next time everyone! And thanks for reading ^_^ **


	9. Chapter 9

**'Tis a lengthy chapter, my lovely reviewers. Happy? :D**

'This is so fucked up!' Shiro cackled gleefully as his eyes travelled up Ichigo's form.

'Y-You could say that again!' Ichigo stammered, unable to take his eyes off the ghostly figure.

He must be dreaming. Was this even _possible_?

'**I've seen a lot of fucked up things but trust me, berry, **_**this**_** takes the cake right now,'** Grimmjow muttered. **'Normal Hollows don't come back to the World of Living once they've died here!'**

'Trust _me_, my Hollow _isn't_ normal,' Ichigo murmured.

'What?' Shiro asked.

'Nothing! I'm just…well, I'm shocked to see you here! I thought you'd disappeared off the face of this earth or something! That's what normally happens to Hollows!'

'Huh?' Shiro wrinkled his nose. 'Bro, what are you _talking_ about? And what did you just call me? A Hollow? The fuck is _that_?'

'Well, Hollows are lost souls that turn evil and devour…' Ichigo blinked rapidly. 'Wait a minute, why am I even explaining to this to you? You know this! I mean, at least I think you do! You're supposed to!'

'The fuck is wrong with you? If you're talking about some new Xbox game then sorry, bro, I don't play video games! Waste of time, if ya ask me!'

'It's not a video game! It's-!'

'**Something's not right here,'** Grimmjow interrupted, sounding like he was frowning at the moment.

'I'll say!' Ichigo snapped in his mind. 'Then again, Shiro's always been like that! He likes messing around with people's heads!'

'**I don't think he's messing around this time.'**

'Hey, you okay? Are you suffering from Parkinson's or something?' Shiro asked and knocked Ichigo's head with a knuckle.

'Hey, cut that out!' Ichigo cried out and backed away.

'**Yo, berry, talk to him.'**

'I told you not to call me tha-!'

'**Whatever, just talk to him. Get to know him and stuff.'**

'Why?'

'**I gotta hunch. So just, I don't know, ask him where he lives, what he does, yada yada yada.'**

'Yada yada yada?' Ichigo murmured aloud. Shiro raised an eyebrow at him.

'O-kay,' he muttered. 'Guess I picked just the night to bump into a loony who looks like me. Can't say I've had worse! See ya!'

'**Stop him!'**

'_You_ stop him!'

'**Oh, I would **_**love**_** to but seeing that whenever I come out I-!'**

'Will you quit it with that sarcastic tone?'

'**Then get going and sto-!'**

'Uh, wait!' Ichigo called out and stumbled forward. Shiro paused mid-turn and gave Ichigo a suspicious look. 'Uh, look, I'm sorry if I came off as weird…'

'**Crazy.'**

'Insane,' Shiro added.

'Look who's talking,' Ichigo hissed aloud to Grimmjow. Then he realized how it looked and waved his arms at Shiro. 'No, no, I didn't mean you! I-!'

He sighed and dropped his hands. Then he smiled a little as he rubbed his face with one hand.

'I'm not helping myself, am I?' he exclaimed with a sheepish grin. Somehow, that grin made Shiro grin back.

'If you're trying to convince me that you live in the mental asylum down the block then you're doing a pretty good job actually,' the albino laughed.

'**I said talk, not flirt!'** Grimmjow growled.

'Hey, I'm getting him to relax! It's not always about intimidating opponents, y'know?' Ichigo sighed in his mind.

'So, uh, Kurosaki Ichigo by the way,' Ichigo spoke and stuck out his hand.

Shiro glanced at Ichigo's hand and took a few seconds before he did the same.

'Shirosaki Ogichi,' he answered casually. 'Live around here?'

'Just down the block. You?'

'Just moved into an apartment with an old friend. I've been in Tokyo for a year and just came back. Should go there if you haven't! Wicked place! And by the way, Karakura sure has changed a lot in the meantime! Can't wait to see my friends again! I bet they missed me at Karakura High!'

'Karakura…High?'

'Yeah, I used to study there! Hey, do you go there too?'

'Uh, y-yeah.'

'Sweet! Did you start last year? I don't remember seeing you around and trust me, if I saw someone who looked _just_ like me, I would flip out! I think Orihime would freak out even more! She's one of my friends at school! Know her? Orange hair like yours and _really_ chesty, y'know? But don't get me wrong! Sweet girl! You'd like her! And then there's Chad, who's really-!'

'The hell?' Ichigo thought in shock, his mind racing. 'He…it's like he was _there_ but at the same time he wasn't! He remembers everyone but me and the fact that he used to be a Hollow! _My _Hollow! What the hell is going on, Grimmjow?'

'**Gimme a minute! I'm just as confused as you are! At first I thought he was just a regular Hollow that escaped Hueco Mundo but I think it's more complicated than that!' **Grimmjow gritted his teeth. The, he inhaled sharply, as if he was struck by something. **'Hey, weren't you in Hueco Mundo sometime last year?'**

'What's that got to do with this?'

'**Answer the question! I'm using more than 50% of my brain here and it isn't fucking easy with you constantly wondering whether Yuzu made soba or cold cuts for tonight!'**

'Okay, okay! Yeah, it was all last year! Wow, it seems longer than that after everything I've been throu-!'

'**And your Shinigami powers? When did you get your Shinigami powers?'**

'About a year ago! Grimmjow, what the hell has this got to do with-oh!'

Everything finally clicked into place.

'**You get it?' **Grimmjow breathed, his voice slightly excited at having figured it all out. **''Course he remembers the others! He spent time with them through **_**your**_** eyes!'**

'That's why he doesn't remember me,' Ichigo realized.

'**Right! Minute you woke up as a Shinigami, he just died down and became your Hollow!'**

'But then, why the hell is he here? And of all the things, why can't he remember being a Hollow?'

'**Do I look like that crazy hat-and-clogs guy to you?'**

'Thankfully, no. But I guess this means we'll have to ask him that first thing in the morning!'

'**Morning? Oh crap, those stupid lessons. Think the redhead will be able to walk tomorrow?'**

'Huh? Why wouldn't he?'

'**What, you think **_**he's**_** the seme when it comes to doing the nasty with Mr. Tightass Byakuya?'**

'Huh, wha-FUCK YOU, GRIMMJOW!'

'**Whaaat?'**

'I did _not_ want to be thinking about _that_ right now!'

'**Hm, you're right! Someone might be talking to you right now!'**

'Exactly!'

'**That was a hint to your current situation, dumbass.'**

'What?'

Ichigo blinked as he felt Shiro knocking on his skull. Again.

'You know, I don't know if this is your way of impressing people or something but it gets kinda creepy if you do it too often,' Shiro sighed once Ichigo apologized for spacing out. He shoved his hands in his hoodie pockets and glanced at the moon now peeping out from behind the clouds. 'Guess it's getting kinda late! Should head home now! Nice meeting ya though, twin!'

'Yeah! Er, right back at you!' Ichigo exclaimed nervously. Shiro began patting his body frantically and then frowned.

'Damn! I can't find my phone!' he muttered. 'Think I could use yours for a minute?'

'Huh? Uh, yeah sure!' Ichigo pulled out his cell and handed it to Shiro.

The albino quickly dialed a number. A faint tone of screeching guitars and banging drums thrummed from Shiro's back jean pocket.

'Damn, am I dumb or what?' he sighed and pulled out his cell before handing Ichigo's back. He looked at his cellphone screen and grinned. 'Heh, guess now that we have each other's number who's to say we can't hang out, huh?'

'Huh?' Ichigo blanched.

'Gimme a call,' Shiro purred and walked backwards as he waggled his fingers at Ichigo. Then, he winked before turning around and running off around the corner. Ichigo stood there, stunned, his cellphone still in hand.

'**I can't believe it,'** Grimmjow uttered, just as shocked.

'I…know,' Ichigo muttered, his eyes glued to the corner where Shiro had turned down.

'**That **_**ass**_**!' **Grimmjow exploded. **'He didn't even bother to check if you were committed! The fuck is wrong with him!'**

'I guess you're right!' Ichigo sighed and pocketed his phone. Then he froze. 'Wait, I'm _not_ committed! So why the hell are _you_ getting all fired up?'

'**Well, what if you were? **_**He**_** doesn't have any right to get a date with you!'**

'He has the right to do whatever the fuck he wants! Get off his case, Grimmjow! There's something _else_ bothering you and it's _not_ Shiro!'

'**What? You think I'm still riled up over Byakuya? I don't even fucking care about **_**him**_** anymore! It's **_**this**_** guy who's got me pissed now!'**

'I'm not even going to talk to you about this anymore,' Ichigo muttered as he entered his home.

At least, until Grimmjow admitted he was as obviously jealous as Ichigo's dad was obviously insane.

'**Fuck you! You've got no choice, berry!'**

'Niisan! You're late!' Yuzu pouted as she came out of the kitchen with dirty dishes in hand. 'We all just finished eating! Now I have to heat the leftovers for you!'

'Sorry, Yuzu, I'll do it myself!' Ichigo answered and began to walk over to the kitchen.

'**Hey! Don't fucking **_**ignore**_** me!'**

'La de da de da,' Ichigo hummed under his breath as he pulled out a clean plate. '3…2…1…'

'ICHIGGOOOO!' Isshin yelled as he attacked his son from the back with a well-aimed kick. Which Ichigo sidestepped. Easily. And even managed to flip his dad onto the kitchen table, breaking it in the process.

'**I'm talking to you, berry!'**

'Nice one…Ichigo…' Isshin wheezed as he limped out of the kitchen.

'Oh dear,' Yuzu sighed. 'Do you have to break everything in the house when you fight?'

'You forget, Yuzu, that it isn't fighting! It's "constructive character-building",' Karin muttered and formed the quotation marks in the air.

'**I'm coming out!'**

'Hey, Yuzu, did you make cold cuts or soba today?' Ichigo asked as he raided through the fridge.

'**I'm serious!'**

'Cold cuts!' Yuzu answered.

'Why didn't you make soba?' Ichigo whined.

'If you had been home earlier I would have!'

'**Are you even listening to me?'**

'Fine, fine, I'll take the cold cuts! Just tell me there's pineapple juice, at least!'

'**Fine! I don't fucking care what you have to say either! How'd you like **_**that**_**?'**

'SURPRISE, ICHIGOOOO!' Isshin screamed as he came flying from the curtains.

_SMASH!_

'Nice one, son…'

'**Stupid Kurosakis…'**

* * *

><p>'Mmm…urk…nnn…' Ichigo muttered in his sleep as he rolled from side to side. Strange images flashed across his mind. He scrunched his brow, sweat beading his forehead.<p>

'_Ichigooooo,' whined a childish voice. 'Wake upppp! Grimmjow is being meaannn!'_

'_Am not!' Grimmjow growled. _

_Everything was so dark Ichigo felt like he was drowning in a sea of black. All he could hear were voices echoing around him. For a minute, he thought he must be falling._

'_Knock it off, Grimmjow,' Ichigo scolded. He was surprised to find himself running in the blackness, as if he was trying to find the source of those voices. Anything would do. He just hated being trapped in nothingness. _'_Grimmjow, who are you pissing off?' _

'_You just said a bad worddd!' the little voice complained, making Ichigo realize that it's a girl._

'_How should I know?' Grimmjow grumbled. 'I'm as blind as you are…blind as you are…you are…are…'_

Ichigo woke with a gasp and squinted as light streamed into his bedroom. He glanced out and saw the sun blazing away. Outside, he heard the tinkling of the newspaper boy's bike as he rolled by. It was followed by the slap of a wadded newspaper being flung into his yard. Birds chirped a few notes before fluttering away. There was even the distinct sound of the dishwasher running downstairs.

'Oh man!' Ichigo yawned and stretched his body, satisfied to hear a few cracks. 'That was one weird dream!'

'**I'll say,' **Grimmjow murmured tiredly. **'Didn't know I could bend your legs that far!'**

'What?' Ichigo muttered sleepily.

**Since it's going to take forever to explain I'll just send you a mental image,' **Grimmjow yawned. Ichigo frowned, his eyes still slightly glued from sleep.

'What are you-?' he began but as soon as the image popped into his head, his eyes shot open and his face turned to the deepest shade of red possible. 'The _fuck_ is wrong with you, you sicko! Why the _hell_ were you thinking of me doing…doing _that_?'

'**What? Don't tell me you **_**can't**_**, berry,'** Grimmjow teased. **'Because I can prove you wrong if you like. Right here. Right now. On your bed.'**

'I don't _think_ so,' Ichigo snapped sharply, his eyes narrowing.

'**I see you're talking to me now.'**

'Huh? Oh, yeah. Sorry about last night. But I wasn't going to talk to you when you're whining about stupid things!'

'**I was **_**not**_** fucking **_**whining**_**!'**

'Care to explain what you call that? Wait, let me guess: Espada mating calls?'

'**Shut the fuck up.'**

'How do _you_ like being on the receiving end now?'

'**Hey, berry, if you ain't going to hurry you'll be late for your lesson this morning!'**

'Oh fuck!'

Ichigo immediately went about changing, shoving on socks and any shirt that didn't smell like last week's garbage.

'Urahara!' Ichigo panted as he barged into the shop. 'Sorry, I'm-!'

He looked about in confusion. There was nobody in sight.

'Where is everybody?' he muttered as he wandered in.

'**Taco Tuesday?'**

'It's Wednesday.'

'**Your point?'**

'Tch. Whatever.'

'Hi, Ichigo!' Ururu popped out from behind a pile of boxes. Ichigo jumped back in surprise.

'Ururu! Hi! Where's Urahara?' Ichigo asked, glad to see a familiar face.

'Oh! He's busy right now but he said that as soon as you show up to take you down to the training arena!' the shy girl exclaimed. She grabbed Ichigo's hand and led him towards the trapdoor.

'Busy?' Ichigo repeated blankly.

'Yoruichi-san is over!'

'Uh, o-kayyy.'

'**How naïve are you?' **Grimmjow grumbled with a roll of his eyes.

'What's that supposed to mean?' Ichigo retorted in his mind as Ururu led him down the step ladder.

'**Ugh, you really are new to all this! "Busy" is codename for "I'm actually having the wildest sex of my life so you can wait a bit longer". Make sense?'**

'…I'm not even going to ask you next time.'

'**Fine. Just don't ask me to explain what does "Out to Lunch" means when Urahara gives that excuse next ti-!'**

'I DON'T WANT TO KNOW, GRIMMJOW!' Ichigo yelled out loud. Then he blinked and looked down at Ururu who looked as calm as ever. 'Uh, sorry! It's just my-!'

'Oh, don't worry! Urahara-san explained how you'd be acting stranger than usual nowadays so I'm not surprised!' Ururu exclaimed. She bowed gracefully and scurried off.

'**Cute.'**

'You don't know the half of it.'

'**Care to explain.'**

'Later. Right now, I want to ask about that dream I had. We had. And don't pretend you don't know what I'm talking about!'

'**The one where I split your legs like two-'**

'The _other_, non-sexually related one!'

'**Okay, okay! Yeah, I know which one you're talking about! And I kinda wanna discuss that too! I don't think I'm the only one living in your head!'**

Ichigo felt his blood run cold. It was all okay that Grimmjow was in his head. That's because he _knew_ Grimmjow was in his head. But to realize that there was _another_ being inside him living in secret, well, that was just plain fucking scary!

'Elaborate, Grimmjow,' Ichigo croaked.

'**Dunno how to put this,' **Grimmjow mused. **'But I've been getting this feeling of another reiatsu around here. And at times, I've heard something moving. I can't tell if its feet or something else. But it's light. And sneaky. Like if you didn't listen hard enough you'd probably miss it.'**

'What do you think it could be?'

'**Like I said, dunno. Could be some strange Hollow that managed to sneak in when I entered your body. But I've never heard of that happening before.'**

'I guess that's-!'

'Ichigo! What a surprise! You're early!'

Ichigo jumped and turned around to see a figure standing on a rock right over his head. Next to said figure was a slimmer one with a knee pulled up to its chest and one leg dangling of the side of the boulder. Both wore identical huge grins.

'More like you're late,' Ichigo muttered as Urahara jumped down. Yoruichi now lay across the full length of the rock and gazed down while supporting her chin in the palms of her hands.

'Whoops! M'bad!' Urahara laughed and winked at Yoruichi.

'Get a room!' Ichigo groaned.

'**They already did,' **Grimmjow sniggered.

'Shut up.'

'**Damn, do **_**you**_** need to get laid! Again. I'm free right now.'**

'Oh Kami,' Ichigo muttered. He'd be glad when training started. Grimmjow would start talking less.

'Alright, so today, Ichigo, you're going to get in touch with your inner world!' Urahara exclaimed.

'My inner world?' Ichigo repeated in confusion.

'**Where your Hollow used to be before. Those weirdass buildings. Remember?'** Grimmjow sighed.

'Isn't it the same? I mean, I don't think it's changed considering it's _my_ inner world!' Ichigo voiced aloud so that Urahara could hear too.

'Not necessarily!' Yoruichi piped in from above. She had now rolled onto her back so that she was looking at everyone upside down. 'Your inner Hollow is no longer the same. And neither is your zanpaktou! You need to be in tune with both if you want more harmony in reiatsu's when you battle!'

'My zanpaktou?' Ichigo murmured. Then his eyes widened. 'Hey! I think it was my zanpaktou that was talking to me in my dream!'

'Your zanpaktou made contact with you now?' Urahara asked in surprise. 'I thought you were already aware of its presence the minute Grimmjow joined with you!'

'Not really,' Ichigo admitted. 'It's kinda been sitting in the dark all this time until last night.'

'**Do you think it came out because it saw Shiro?' **Grimmjow suggested.

Ichigo raised an eyebrow. There could be some truth to that!

'Hey, something weird happened last night that I think you can expla-!' he began.

'Well, that's intriguing!' Yoruichi cut in and, using her hands, flipped onto the ground right side up to face everyone. 'Didn't Grimmjow tell you about its existence?'

'**Pantera was kinda just a piece of me when I was still a Hollow,'** Grimmjow murmured in thought. **'It never had a form except as my sword. So I never had a feeling that there was something else living inside me.'**

'Arrancar's blades work differently from a Shinigami's,' Urahara mused and tapped his temple with the tip of his cane. 'To them, it's all about them and no one else. So perhaps to Grimmjow, Pantera was nothing _but_ a sword. Then again, you're not an Arrancar, Ichigo. So when Grimmjow joined with you, Pantera broke off and became a separate being inside you.'

'So what triggered it? I'm thinking it's because I saw-!' Ichigo started again but got interrupted immediately.

'You'll need to ask your zanpaktou yourself, Ichigo!' Urahara pointed out and was now stretching out his cane so that it was level with where Ichigo's heart was in his chest. 'And you can do that right…_now_!'

Huh? Wait, wait, wait, wai-!'

The minute Urahara's cane hit Ichigo's chest, the Shinigami blanked out. He couldn't hear anything, not even Grimmjow, not even the sound of him hitting the ground, and not even his heart beating. It was like he had gone deaf, and blind, to the world. Perhaps for a minute, he felt suspended in time, falling, falling, falling to who knows where.

'…go! Ichigo! _Ichigo_! Damn it, berry, wake the fuck up!'

'Wha-what?' Ichigo muttered as he was pulled into a sitting position. He looked up, his eyes trying to focus on the angry blue-headed figure shaking its head at him. Then he realized it was scolding him.

'You, idiot! You know how many branches you hit before you finally collapsed here?' Grimmjow snapped and pushed Ichigo up against a tree trunk.

Tree trunk?

Ichigo looked about, his eyes now completely open and alert.

He was in a rainforest. The floor was earthy and fresh, giant ferns and gigantic trees sprouting out strongly from the ground. The sound of a tropical bird could be heard distinctly.

'Is this…' Ichigo faltered, awed by the beautiful plants growing everywhere.

'Your inner world? Yep,' Grimmjow sighed. 'It ain't bad once you get used to it. Though I never understood the sky.'

'The sky?' Frowning, Ichigo looked up. His frown deepened.

It was definitely odd. The sky wasn't blue. It was…beige. Like the color of his dad's work trousers. And there wasn't even a sun. It was just one, single, dull color. Compared to the beauty around them, up there looked like someone had plastered a sheet of sandpaper and just left it.

'After that talk with hat-and-clogs, I've been trying to find Pantera,' Grimmjow stated leaning against the other side of the tree trunk. 'And being a rainforest, I thought this place might be crawling with animals but it's as bare as anything! You can't even find any bugs!'

'That is weird.'

'Tell me about it! It's like you and I are the only ones here!' Grimmjow snorted and crossed his arms. 'Bet we can get away with doing so much shit and nobody would know about it!'

A spell of silence followed but in that split second, Ichigo knew _exactly _what was going through the Arrancar's mind.

His eyes widened as Grimmjow glanced at him with a smirk.

'Fuck no!' Ichigo spat viciously and was about to walk away when Grimmjow grabbed his elbow.

The Espada quickly pushed Ichigo against the tree trunk and pressed his body hungrily against the teen's, his face buried in Ichigo's neck. Grimmjow inhaled sharply and groaned.

'Fuck, I don't know if it's the place but you smell pretty damn wild right now,' Grimmjow growled. He gripped Ichigo's waist and ground their lower bodies together, issuing a surprised moan from Ichigo's lips. He chuckled wickedly. 'Oh, we should have done this a _long_ time ago!'

'Grimm!' Ichigo panted as the Espada began to lick his neck. His tongue was scratchy, like a feline's, and it made Ichigo's neck feel so sensitive that he was lurching forward into every lick, his groin rubbing ever so suggestively against Grimmjow's.

Grimmjow growled possessively and shoved Ichigo even further into the tree like he wanted to imprint the boy's body into the trunk.

'Don't you dare tell me to stop,' Grimmjow rasped, now running his tongue from the tip of Ichigo's nose, along the bridge and up to his forehead.

'Fine! I will!' snapped a squeaky voice out of nowhere. Surprisingly, that _did_ stop Grimmjow. But that was because he was shocked out of his mind.

'Did you just-?' he muttered, his eyes darting about.

'Oh yeah,' Ichigo breathed, his breathing going back to normal now that Grimmjow had stopped touching his exposed skin. 'Where did that come from?'

'I suggest looking up!' the voice spoke again indignantly.

As soon as they did, their jaws dropped. There, sitting upside down on the tan sky, was a kitten.

It scowled its sapphire blue eyes, its equally blue fur ruffling in anger.

'Grimmjow, get off Ichigo right now!' it, or she, judging by the voice, snapped. The two just continued to stare. 'What? Haven't seen a talking cat before?'

'Uh, yes, I have,' Ichigo finally spoke though he was still in a daze. 'Just that…I've never seen a talking cat…'

'Upside down,' Grimmjow finished.

'What he said,' Ichigo agreed.

'Oh, you poor boys,' she sighed. She then licked a paw and rubbed it over her head to smooth her fur there. 'I'm not the one who is upside down.'

Both guys blinked in surprise.

'Come again?' Ichigo said dumbly. The kitten rolled her eyes.

'I'm surrounded by children!' she muttered and stepped to one side so that she wasn't standing under them. '_You're_ the ones who are upside down!'

'No, we're not!' Grimmjow huffed. 'We're just-YAAAA!'

All of a sudden, Grimmjow and Ichigo were tumbling through branches, hurtling towards the beige expanse that had been above them. Upon landing there, they realized that it wasn't a flat surface but mounds of sand. Like the desert in Hueco Mundo.

'The fuck?' Grimmjow muttered as he rubbed his sore ass and scrunched his nose as he glanced up at the now upside down rainforest. 'Berry, maybe it's me, but you've got really fucked up inner worlds! Like, they are _never_ the right way up!'

'No offense taken,' Ichigo groaned and felt the bump on his head. Make that two bumps considering this was his second time falling.

'Ichigo, you idiot,' the kitten sighed. It bounded over and jumped on top of Ichigo's head, stunning the boy and stunning him even further when he felt a wet and scratchy tongue now licking his wounds. 'You're always getting hurt! Especially with this buffoon around you!'

'Hey! Who you calling a buffoon!' Grimmjow retorted angrily and glowered at the kitten.

'You are nothing but an accident prone idiot who will get Ichigo hurt badly one day and then _I'll _have to take care of my precious baby!' the kitten sniffed. Ichigo blinked. Did the kitten just call him a "precious baby"? 'Turn your head to the side, Ichigo, I can't reach the other spot!'

'Why you little-!'

'Knock it off, Grimmjow!' Ichigo cut in. He glanced at the blue feline as it continued to lap at his bump. 'Uh, are you Pantera, by any chance?'

'Indeed I am, Ichigo!' Pantera yipped and slid down into Ichigo's lap, belly up and paws playfully tapping his hands. Ichigo couldn't help grinning at the cute display and tickling that expanse of white belly fur. Pantera mewled happily and purred contentedly.

'Hey! Stop that!' Grimmjow snapped.

'I told you he's meanie!' Pantera purred and closed her eyes as Ichigo scratched behind her ears.

'Jeez, Grimm, relax!' Ichigo said with a roll of his eyes. 'She's harmless!'

'That's my point!' Grimmjow growled and stood up to point accusingly at the cuddling kitten. 'That _thing_ is supposed to be the mighty Pantera? The ruthless sword I had fought with for so long? That's not deadly in any sense! It's a joke! I expected some huge monster that could scare the crap out of me! Not some itty, bitty, useless, piece of-!'

All of sudden, Pantera opened her mouth and uttered the most bone-rattling roar ever. Ichigo felt like his ears were going to fall off. Even Grimmjow was shocked, his jaw literally sweeping the sandy floor. With a scowl that could match an angry beast, Pantera leaped out of Ichigo's lap and as she leapt, something strange happened. She began to transform.

Her limbs got longer and more elegant. Her body elongated and increased in size. Her cerulean eyes sharpened and began to glow electric blue. She even began to sprout thick black stripes across her body like a zebra. And her fangs. They were as long as Ichigo's forearm.

By the time she had transformed, she was as tall as Grimmjow and her body was as big as Ichigo's home.

Growling, Pantera, curled around Ichigo's frozen body and growled menacingly at Grimmjow.

'Am I still a joke, Grimmjow Jaeguerjacques?' she rasped, her voice deep and penetrating. An ordinary man would be shaking at the very rumble emitting from her throat.

'Holy shit,' Grimmjow croaked. 'You're…'

'Ichigo! You got sand in your hair!' Pantera sighed. 'Now I have to clean it out!'

Ichigo saw the size of that tongue and his eyes widened.

'Wait! No, no, no, no, no-ACK!' his entire upper torso was attacked by the enormous tongue. Again and again and again and again.

'Help me!' Ichigo mouthed desperately to Grimmjow.

Grimmjow raised an eyebrow as if to say, 'Are you kidding me?'

'Fuckkkk,' Ichigo groaned.


	10. Chapter 10

**YES it has been a while! But I hope this chapter makes up for it! So sorry about the lack of sex atm! But we'll get to ALL of it in the next chappies XD**

'Grimmjow…_Grim-jow…GRIMMJOW_!'

'Whaat?'

Ichigo glared at the Espada now brooding in a corner while angrily eying the monstrosity of a panther currently "grooming" Ichigo. Though basically all Pantera was doing was drowning Ichigo in her tongue. He was already starting to smell like cat food. He didn't know why. Pantera had no access to it if she lived in this desert-like inner world.

'For fuck's sake, _do something_!' Ichigo hissed before he was attacked once more by the humongous, scratchy pink tongue. He wrinkled his nose. Oh Kami, she licked his _face_ this time.

'Sorry, I ain't got a fucking ball of yarn at the moment,' Grimmjow growled and gathered his knees in his arms. He then rested his chin on his folded arms and gazed at Pantera. The giant feline stopped in her actions and gazed back, her eyes narrowing.

'What are you looking at, mongrel?' she asked delicately. Grimmjow bared his teeth angrily.

'I ain't the one with fur all over my body,' he leered. 'I was just wondering why you never revealed yourself to me before.'

'Is someone jealous?' Pantera yawned, the hint of a smirk on her face.

'Don't fucking flatter yourself.'

'Language,' she tutted and drew her paws closer when she noticed Ichigo trying to escape. She gave him a stern look and, grumbling, he settled once again with his arms crossed like a huffy child. 'I do believe you answered your own question before, Grimmjow Jaeguerjacques. I was always a part of you. Never a separate entity while I resided inside you. Hence it was always pointless to hope to be a separate being.'

'But you had your chances!' he argued and stood up, hands curled into fists at his sides. 'Why didn't you?'

'As I said previously, it was _pointless_. You are a rude, destructive, and stubborn fool. We would have been arguing all the time and what good would that have been?'

'I guess you're-Hey! I'm not rude! I can be a nice guy! I listen to other people! Hey, berry, tell this overgrown housecat how fucking polite I can be!'

'Oh yeah, a real gentleman,' Ichigo replied sarcastically with a roll of his eyes. He should carry a bunch of knives just to nail the annoying Espada every time he called him "berry".

'You heard that?' Grimmjow said indignantly.

'You bully Ichigo,' Pantera pointed out and stood up to stretch her enormous body. 'It just proves _my _point.'

'Shut the fuck up,' Grimmjow growled. 'You could but you didn't. You despised the way I did things and hence you refused to show yourself. You denied me powers which could have made me the Primera Espada! You're nothing but a-!'

'Grimmjow,' Pantera interrupted softly, tilting her head to one side. 'Were you lonely?'

Grimmjow's jaw dropped. His face tinged deep rouge and all he could utter were incomprehensible syllables. Normally, Ichigo would be laughing his head off at a stupefied Grimmjow. This time, however, Pantera's words made him think and realize that perhaps the feline was speaking the truth.

Grimmjow had no one to trust, no one to share anything with, and no one he could truly open up to. Now he had to share his powers, his thoughts and his wishes with Ichigo if he wanted to be acknowledged. Not only that. He had to share something he never had before and he was reluctant to do it.

Ichigo turned a deep shade of red as he admitted what was that one thing Grimmjow had to share. It was embarrassing, thinking of himself as a possession but he had to remember that it was how Grimmjow saw him. As furious as it made him, Grimmjow was nothing but a spoilt child. He hated to share and be told what to do. It was why he acted so impossible with Ichigo. If they wished to co-operate, one of them had to try and compromise.

But did Ichigo _really_ want to be seen as a toy?

He shook his head to come back to the present. Though he had conveniently zoned in when Grimmjow said a particularly rude word to Pantera causing said feline to bare her fangs and crouched low as she prepared to pounce on the poor Arrancar.

'Enough!' Ichigo commanded angrily. Pantera immediately retracted her claws and sat docilely on her haunches, watching Ichigo attentively. Grimmjow, on the other hand, kept his fighting stance, nostrils flaring and eyes darting from Ichigo to Pantera rapidly.

'Knock it off, Grimmjow,' Ichigo snapped, his eyes blazing as he looked at the Espada. Grimmjow sneered but lowered his fists. 'Stop picking on Pantera! And stop blaming her for abandoning you or whatever you're pissed off about! Look, even with me, Zangetsu and Shirosaki _showed_ themselves to me on their own accord. I never forced them to come out! Hell, I never knew they even existed inside me!'

'And now it seems one of them exists _outside _you,' Grimmjow leered, just wanting to snap at the orange-haired teen. Ichigo just rolled his eyes and ignored him.

'Oh, so Shirosaki is human now?' Pantera remarked in mild interest. She licked a paw and used it to clean behind her ears. 'I'm not surprised. His reiatsu is as strong as Ichigo's and had the capability of surviving as a distinct person.'

Grimmjow and Ichigo stared at the zanpaktou spirit in surprise.

'Wait…' Grimmjow said slowly.

'You know why Shiro is in the human world?' Ichigo asked incredulously.

'Of course,' Pantera replied matter-of-factly. 'I may be a cat but I _do_ know things! After all, a cat is a lion's mother!'

'The fuck?' Grimmjow said in confusion.

'Never mind that,' Ichigo said hastily. 'Can you please explain it…uh…Miss Pantera?'

'It is Mrs. but I do enjoy being considered young,' Pantera answered pleasantly and rolled her shoulder to get relaxed. 'Well, some spirits, be they zanpaktous or Hollows at one point, can be incredibly powerful, some even more than their wielders. In your case, Ichigo, your Hollow is as powerful as you. So when that happens and for some inexcusable reason, the spirit is separated from their owner, they take on a life of their own. They become an entirely new being; new life, new memories, new personality at times. Hence that is why Shiro exists in the human world right now. He knows nothing about you, or Soul Society or anything that happened to you the past year. All he knows is that he is a boy who goes to school and has a fairly normal life.'

'Never heard that before,' Grimmjow whistled, seeming to have forgotten his previous urge to rip the feline apart.

'So,' Ichigo said slowly, 'Shiro doesn't remember _anything_?'

'That is correct,' Pantera answered.

'That's…a lot to forget. I mean, last year was just _crazy_. How could he forget _everything_?'

'Ain't it like, what do ya humans call it,' Grimmjow tried to explain while wrinkling his nose. 'Ambresia?'

'Amnesia,' Pantera corrected. 'And yes, you're right, Grimmjow, it is like that. And just like amnesia, though it seems like all those memories are gone, they are actually just locked away in some part of brain and the person just cannot access them.'

'So he _hasn't _forgotten everything?' Ichigo asked in surprise.

'Not entirely. Unless you can give him one _good_ trigger that will unlock those memories, then his past life will be lost forever.'

'What kind of trigger?' Ichigo demanded.

'Why do you care so much?' Grimmjow growled.

'For each person, the trigger is different,' Pantera commented. 'That is as far as I can help you, Ichigo. I do not know much about your Hollow so I cannot provide any more useful information. I am sorry.'

'Guess I can work with that,' Ichigo sighed, shrugging his shoulders.

'No, you're not,' Grimmjow cut in coldly. Ichigo glared at him.

'Why are you upset?' he snapped. 'He's _my_ Hollow! Let me handle him!'

'He's not part of you anymore so why do you care?' Grimmjow demanded. Ichigo narrowed his eyes, walking up to Grimmjow so that he right in his face. Though he was a hell of a lot shorter than the Espada, he mustered all his confidence and dedication in his eyes so that the Espada could feel his strength in them.

'Sometimes, life doesn't revolve around ourselves, Grimmjow,' he said slowly but decisively. Grimmjow stayed silent but he did scowl. 'We're leaving now. Thanks…uh…Mrs. Pantera.'

'You may call me Pantera as well, Ichigo,' the giant feline purred. 'And do not forget, we meet here again tomorrow around the same time for training.'

'Training?' Ichigo frowned.

'Urahara can only do so much,' Pantera explained. 'Hence the point of having you contact me is so that I can help train you. Since I am your new zanpaktou spirit and Grimmjow is your new Hollow.'

Grimmjow just scoffed and turned away, refusing to associate with either of them.

'So what are you going to do once you get back, hm, Ichigo?' Pantera queried curiously. Though the look in her eyes seemed to suggest that she already knew what he was going to do.

'Try to bring back Shiro's memories,' Ichigo said firmly. 'Maybe even ask Urahara for some help. I'm just going to do everything I can to get his memories back.'

'You care so much for your Hollow,' Pantera continued. Her eyes flicked momentarily on Grimmjow's back. 'Is there a reason?'

Ichigo clenched a hand over his chest.

'Last time I talked to him, when he was an amalgamation with Zangetsu,' Ichigo murmured. 'He said that he wanted to protect me. And despite all the horrible things he has done, he has never failed to lend his powers to help me save my friends, even though he never wanted to. He was-he _is_ my friend as well. And I can't bear knowing that he has forgotten everything we have been through. And…I'm afraid that it might hurt him…I don't know why…'

'I understand,' Pantera said quietly, nodding her head. She noticed how Grimmjow's shoulders were less tense now and it looked like he was listening even though he probably didn't want to. 'Losing memories can be damaging for Hollows. It can eat them up from the inside. And without the memories of how to control his reiatsu, he can attract a lot of Hollows which will devour him. You need to save him, Ichigo. Good luck.'

'Thank you.' Pause. 'Ummm, do you know how I can go back?'

'Oh! That's simple! Just close your eyes!'

'Ichigo raised an eyebrow.

'That's it?'

'Well, what were you expecting? Rocket shoes?'

'I can see where Grimmjow gets his humor,' Ichigo muttered and closed his eyes, feeling very stupid.

Suddenly, he felt something plunge in the middle of his stomach and he was being sucked into it. He gasped sharply before he twisted out of view. After a moment, Grimmjow plopped down cross-legged on the sandy dunes while Pantera groomed herself behind him.

'You had better not hurt our new Master, Grimmjow,' Pantera remarked.

'He's not my Master,' Grimmjow growled. After a pause, he added, 'And I won't hurt him.'

'I know,' Pantera murmured, a smirk curving on her lips. 'But just to let you know, if you ever do, I will rip you to shreds.'

Grimmjow couldn't help the grin now forming on his face.

'I'll take you for your word,' he purred.

* * *

><p>'Wha-!' Ichigo gasped as he stumbled into the training arena. He looked about, realizing he was back in the human world. 'Hey! Urahara! Where are you? I got a-!'<p>

Urahara suddenly appeared from behind a giant boulder, hastily tucking his shirt in and covering his shirt. Panting, he fixed his hat and pulled out his fan to fan himself intensely.

'Ichigo!' he said breathlessly. 'You're…you're back early!'

'Uh,' Ichigo uttered in confusion. 'Yeah…Pantera, Grimmjow and I just talked. Listen, I wanted to tell you about something I saw last night! It's about Shirosaki! My inner Hollow before Grimmjow!'

As Ichigo explained, Urahara raised an eyebrow and stopped fanning himself. He stroked his chin in thought once Ichigo was done.

'What do you make of it, Urahara?' Ichigo asked curiously.

'So,' Urahara mused. 'He used the old "I can't find my phone" to get your number, huh? That's pretty clever!'

'Oh, for fuck's sake!' Ichigo groaned and smacked his forehead. 'Can you even think of anything that _isn't _perverted?'

'With me around, do you really think that is possible?' Yoruichi remarked as she walked out from behind the same boulder. Completely naked. Ichigo's eyes widened before he turned bright red and immediately slapped his hands over his eyes.

'Can you put some fucking clothes on, you nymphomaniac?' he shrieked angrily while glaring at Urahara from between his fingers. The storeowner just grinned goofily and shrugged.

'You're such a virgin, Ichigo,' Yoruichi sighed, waving her hand at Ichigo as if waving away a fly. Then she smirked knowingly. 'On second thought, I don't think I can use that phrase with you anymore.'

Ichigo turned a deeper shade of red.

'**Oh, she's good,'** Grimmjow muttered in awe.

'Who asked you?' Ichigo jeered.

'So about your Hollow,' Yoruichi uttered while crossing her arms over her boobs. 'Ichigo, you need to bring him back here as soon as you can! We don't know if he might still be connected you and could probably harm you in some way!'

'Harm me?' Ichigo repeated in surprise. 'How can he harm me? He doesn't even remember me!'

'**Rapists often don't know the names of their victims,'** Grimmjow added.

'Just stay out of this, will you?' Ichigo growled.

'This is something completely new to all of us, Ichigo,' Yoruichi said darkly. 'We don't know what might happen with your old Hollow on the loose. It can be good but it can also be bad. You need to bring him here. That is final.'

'**You know it's kinda hard to take her seriously when she's not wearing anything,' **Grimmjow sighed.

Ichigo was about to argue but stops himself.

'You know what, you're right,' Ichigo muttered.

'Ichigo? Are you even listening?' Yoruichi asked and shunpoed right in front of, leaning so close her boobs are almost pressing against his chest. Ichigo sputtered and stumbled away while squeezing his eyes shut.

'FOR THE LAST FUCKING TIME, YORUICHI, PUT SOME FUCKING CLOTHES ON!' Ichigo yelled.

'But we're not done yet!'

'SHUT THE _FUCK _UP, URAHARA!'

'**Touch-**_**y**_**.'**

* * *

><p>'You know I'm kinda surprised you actually called,' Shiro mused as he folded his arms behind his head like a cradle as the two walked. A couple of kids ran past them towards the merry-go-round while giggling madly. 'If I didn't know any better I'd think I won you over with my irresistible charm.'<p>

'Please, don't flatter yourself,' Ichigo snorted and avoided getting smacked by a balloon toddling child. Screams of people riding the amusement park roller coaster resonated in the air. Then again, it melded in with the chatters and laughs of the crowds milling through the park so the screams were practically inaudible. 'And besides, I don't swing that way.'

He heard someone growl clearly and swiveled his head around, wondering where it was coming from. Then he realized it was Grimmjow simmering away in his head.

'What?' he snapped at the moody Arrancar.

'**Fuck off,'** he snarled.

'Fine.' Ichigo wasn't in the mood to argue anyway. When he pulled out, he realized that Shiro was looking slyly at him. 'Uh, what?'

'Well, you just said that you don't swing that way,' the albino remarked casually, stretching his arms out. 'But you've never tried so how would you know?'

'I…I may have…' Ichigo stuttered, not knowing how to answer that. Even Grimmjow was speechless. Or maybe he was still too pissed at Ichigo to care. 'I've got…experience…'

'Oho!' Shiro exclaimed gleefully, his gold eyes glittering as he now faced Ichigo fully, blocking his path and coming too close for comfort. Ichigo could feel the albino's denim jacket feathering across his black graphic tee. 'And you _still_ think you don't swing that way? You're a tough one to please! Is that it? Your bedmate couldn't turn you on or something?'

'Kami, this guy's got no filter in his brain,' Ichigo realized in shock.

'**I don't mind doing that for him,' **Grimmjow suddenly growled. Ichigo felt his body heating and he realized it was Grimmjow's anger dissipating throughout his body. He took a step away from Shiro, hoping to Kami that he wouldn't sense how much Ichigo was burning up.

'Hey,' Shiro said quickly and grabbed Ichigo's hand to stop him from walking away any further. 'Look, sorry if I came over as too forward! I didn't mean to freak you out! I'm kinda…' now the albino's cheeks were flushing, '…I think you're real cute and when I see something I like, I go for it. I don't mean that you're something I want to own! I just want to get to know you and I want you to get to know, well, me for me.'

'Oh, uh…'

Ichigo felt like his tongue was too thick for his mouth. He just couldn't get beyond stuttering and single syllable words. He was feeling incredibly uncomfortable around Shiro because he had _not_ been expecting a confession like that out of the blue. When he had called the albino, all he had been planning to do was invite him to Urahara's shop and that was it. He had not expected the albino to blackmail him into going with him to an amusement park otherwise Shiro would refuse to meet with Ichigo at all.

So technically, Ichigo didn't have a choice and Grimmjow had been no help because he refused to say anything up until now. He hated the fact that the albino was getting so cozy with Ichigo. Scratch "hated" he was _pissed_. But this was important. Ichigo needed to do this. Why couldn't Grimmjow just understand?

'Wait, are you committed?' Shiro said suddenly, releasing Ichigo's hand to look at him in incredulity.

'Huh?' Ichigo's mind reeled for a second. He couldn't even hear Grimmjow. He needed to answer Shiro quickly otherwise he'd just look stupid. 'I…I don't know if I am…'

Wow. Grimmjow must be boiling right now. It was a surprise Ichigo was not sweating bullets.

'You mean you two are on a break?' Shiro added helpfully though he maintained his distance.

'**Whatever we are it is none of your **_**damn**_** business,'** Grimmjow snapped.

'Sort of,' Ichigo said quickly, scowling inwardly. Since when were he and Grimmjow in a relationship? And if so, since when did Grimmjow get to speak for _both_ of them?

'**What the **_**fuck**_** did you say, Shinigami**_**?' **_Grimmjow said incredulously.

'Ohhh,' Shiro's eyes widened in realization. 'Is he being clingy or something? You need to breathe, have your own space kinda thing?'

'Wow, he's good,' Ichigo thought in slight admiration.

'**No, he isn't!'** Grimmjow snapped. **'You're going to fucking **_**turn around**_** and walk away! You hear me, Shinigami! **_**Walk awa**_**-!'**

'You have no idea how clingy,' Ichigo replied to Shiro smoothly, getting his mojo back. His heart was no longer racing and his mind was not a muddled mess. He was getting his grip back on this situation.

Shiro scrunched his nose in thought and mussed up his hair from the back. Ichigo couldn't help thinking how it made him look really cute. Hearing Grimmjow growl in the background showed that the Espada had heard that musing and was plenty pissed now. Though Ichigo was far from caring now. If Grimmjow was going to be difficult, then who was to say Ichigo had to be the patient one.

'Well, I don't want to get in the way of both you,' Shiro murmured. Then he eyed Ichigo. 'Plus it's kinda fucking weird that I'm on a date with someone who looks like me.'

'**Good. So fuck off,'** Grimmjow hissed.

'_However_,' Shiro stressed, his smirk returning bolder and larger than before. 'I can't leave a poor desolate all alone and crestfallen. I shall take the responsibility of lifting your broken spirit and remind you how much fun it can be to be single and available!'

Ichigo blinked in surprise.

'Come again?' he said dumbly. Sighing, Shiro grabbed Ichigo's hand once more and began to drag him through the crowds of people.

'I'm gonna show you a good time, Ichigo,' he answered, once they were out of crowd and standing in line to some ride. He turned to smile brightly at the stunned teen. ''Cause you're a good guy and you deserve it.'

Ichigo raised his eyebrows. Sometimes, he couldn't believe that this was his Hollow. His attitude was brash and vulgar but then would immediately be kind and gentle. Ichigo didn't know if it was normal or just Shiro being Shiro. Yet, it gave him a warm feeling. It felt nice to get to know Shiro. He never knew there was such a side to the cruel Hollow he used to know.

'Thanks, Shiro,' he remarked warmly.

Grimmjow was silent.

* * *

><p>'Fucking hell, my skin still has goosebumps!' Shiro gasped as he leaned against the fence surrounding Ichigo's home.<p>

'That was one _epic_ roller coaster ride!' Ichigo agreed, his heart still racing.

It was sunset and the two had knackered themselves out at the theme park, going on every ride twice and thrice on the roller coaster because their adrenaline addiction simply _demanded _it. Ichigo was shocked to admit it but today had been spectacular and he was just mad that Shiro had to go home quickly otherwise his roommate would get pissed at him for being out all night.

'He's overprotective like that,' Shiro had sighed as they had left the amusement park. 'I'll introduce you two sometime. He can be pretty decent when he wants to be.'

'Ichigo?' Shiro sighed, looking up at the heavenly painted sky spread out over them.

'Hm?'

'Fuck you.'

'Huh?'

'You just _had _to be fucking committed! I feel like I've found my fucking soul mate and he just happens to belong to someone else! So _fuck. You.'_

'Chee, thanks,' Ichigo said sardonically. His thoughts began to wander on Grimmjow immediately.

The Espada hadn't said a single word while he had been hopping about the park with Shiro. Had he been simmering away, refusing to speak and brooding like a spoiled child? Grimmjow tended to do that a lot. Though this time, he was unusually silent and it worried Ichigo. He was sorely tempted to peek into his mind and try to find the Arrancar. Though Shiro started talking again and he had to concentrate on that instead.

'So just a question,' Shiro hummed. 'If you weren't committing, you think you would…I don't know…go for me if I asked you out?'

Ichigo grinned as he saw the albino pink again. The shade looked so lovely on his pale skin, making it stand out like icing on a frosted cake. Ichigo almost felt like licking it off.

He froze. Did he just want to _lick_ Shiro's face? Was he _actually_ thinking of coming onto the albino? Wait, there was something _wrong_ about that urge! So, so wrong.

'Oh, um, well, we're gonna need to go on more than one date before I can answer that one, Shiro,' Ichigo coughed and pretended to look up at the sky. When the albino didn't reply, he looked in the teen's direction and was surprised to see the albino smirking knowingly.

'What?' Ichigo said hastily. Did he say something wrong?

'You just admitted this was a date,' Shiro teased and pushed off the fence to face Ichigo. He leaned close, placing his hands on either side of Ichigo's head on the wooden fence, leaning in close.

'I didn't say that!' Ichigo shot at him, brows furrowing. His heart was racing again and this time, it wasn't because of the roller coaster.

'You implied it,' Shiro continued in his sultry voice. 'So does this mean we can go on another since you enjoyed yourself so much?'

'I'll…I'll need to think about it,' Ichigo stammered, one hand on Shiro's chest to push him off he tried anything funny. Though Ichigo felt his body would betray him and let Shiro do whatever the hell he wanted. Thing was, what _did_ Shiro want to do to him right about now?

'I got all the time, Ichi,' he purred, leaning in closer. Ichigo could now smell his cologne; oddly lemony with a touch of wild grass. Very…robust. Kami, why was it so hot all of a sudden?

'I don't think we've reached the point where you can call me "Ichi-!' Ichigo began but was quickly cut off as Shiro smashed their lips together.

Ichigo's eyes widened as Shiro snaked an arm around his slim waist, dragging his body closer so that their body heat just melded into one column of passion. Shiro pressed his mouth even more against Ichigo's licking at his lip parting again and again, begging to be allowed to explore Ichigo's mouth. Ichigo was too shocked to do anything. His body was frozen was Shiro grinded away at him, one arm firmly entwined around his body and the other slowly caressing the side of his waist. Now that same hand was slithering up his back, down his back, fingering his jean waistband before sliding lower, lower, over his ass…

That's when Ichigo snapped and shoved Shiro away. Hard. The albino stumbled, out of breath, but managed to regain his balance to stare at Ichigo through lidded eyes. Clearly, he was turned on by that kiss. Then, suddenly, his eyes widened, his golden eyes like two medallions.

'Holy shit,' he breathed.

'You got that right,' rasped a voice to Ichigo's left. Ichigo turned to that side and inhaled sharply. Grimmjow was leaning against the fence, casual as hell, though his eyes were speaking on a different level. Make that a different level of hell. The worst one.

'Grimm-' Ichigo started.

'Fuck it,' Grimmjow said icily, grabbing Ichigo by the forearm. 'We got some talking to do, Ichigo.'

Without waiting for Ichigo to say a word, Grimmjow sonidoed them away from there.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh! And the "Cat is a lion's mother" is a saying in my native language but it basically means that just because someone seems inexperienced or incapable doesn't mean you should underestimate them! It's based on a story where the cat teaches the lion all the tricks in the cat book and the lion, thinking it can outsmart the cat, tries to eat her but then the cat climbs up a tree and the lion can't reach her because the cat never taught the lion that trick! Angry, the lion asks why didn't the cat teach him that trick. The cat smiles and says if she did, then she wouldn't be alive right now :)<strong>

**Hope you guys enjoyed the story! I mean, the one I wrote XD**


	11. Chapter 11

**See? Patience and you are rewarded with a long chappie. And sex ;)**

**And WOW! This story has a 100 alerts! :O**

**Thanks to all those who did! Means a lot to me AND IILesGeMeAuxII! ^_^**

Ichigo's mind finally stopped spinning. But that's because Grimmjow had finally come to a stop somewhere. Ichigo glanced around. They were in his room.

Suddenly, Grimmjow flung Ichigo onto his single bed. The throw was so forceful Ichigo's head banged harshly against the headboard, making him yelp and curl up on his bed, his head throbbing. He looked up to glare at the blue-haired Espada who was giving him just as murderous a look.

'The hell?' Ichigo yelled, pain coming in ripples through his body now.

Grimmjow didn't reply. He just growled low in his throat that seemed to resonate in the room. The sound made Ichigo start. He may not know what Grimmjow meant by that but he had seen enough animal channels to know that that sound indicated a thoroughly pissed off animal.

The moonlight accentuated the intensity of Grimmjow's eyes as the Espada stalked onto the bed, the springs squeaking softly as he drew closer whilst Ichigo backed up further. That look was making Ichigo's heart palpitate rapidly and not in a good way. In fact, this was probably the first in a long time that Ichigo was truly afraid of what Grimmjow might be capable of.

'Look, Grimmjow,' Ichigo began, trying to keep the stammer out of his voice.

This sudden animalistic behavior was creeping him out but also making him worry for the Espada. Just what had triggered this attitude? Was it because Shiro had kissed him?

Ichigo's back thumped against the headboard; he had no more room to keep between himself and the prowling Arrancar. He gulped.

Grimmjow's arms slid to either side of Ichigo's body, his own radiating intense waves of heat.

'Grimm-!' he stuttered but was immediately cut off when Grimmjow smashed his lips fiercely against Ichigo's startled open mouth.

Ichigo's surprised cry was swallowed by Grimmjow's mouth and tongue as the wet appendage savagely rubbed against his own, sweeping over every inch of the Shinigami's mouth like he owned him. The thought angered Ichigo who tried to fight back. But Grimmjow didn't seem to like that.

He growled loudly and angrily this time, clamping his large hands over Ichigo's shoulders and slamming him harshly against the wooden headboard. The action caused Ichigo's head to spin again, giving Grimmjow free range over the teen's body.

Grimmjow's hands went everywhere; feathering over Ichigo's neck, skimming across his collarbone, running over his abs under his shirt, and finally, descending to his waistband.

Ichigo gasped aloud and squirmed frantically, pulling his lips away from Grimmjow's. But that didn't deter the Espada the slightest. Grimmjow then chose to attack Ichigo's neck, licking his jaw roughly, harshly, _desperately_. He even nibbled his way to the junction between the teen's neck and shoulder and bit down. _Hard_.

Ichigo gave a sharp cry of pain, hands yanking harshly through blue locks and legs kicking out frantically to escape. His heart pounded in his ears, blocking out the whimpers slipping past his lips. Kami, what was _wrong_ with Grimmjow?

'Get off!' he gasped, fear tingeing the edge of his voice. Grimmjow seemed so powerful and overbearing. Ichigo just couldn't get him to move. 'Grimmjow, _get off_!'

The Espada paid no heed. His eyebrows just knotted up as he pulled, no, _ripped_ Ichigo's jeans right off his legs. Ichigo watched in horror as the tattered remains of his pants fluttered to his bedroom floor. His wide eyes slowly drew back to the savage blue-haired Arrancar currently suckling on his neck. He snapped.

'GRIMMJOW!' he roared angrily, his reiatsu suddenly flaring like wildfire.

The sudden action made Grimmjow shudder violently, his head quickly snapping away from the teen's bruised neck. He now crouched on the single bed like an agitated cat with its hair on end; one hand poised in front, hips raised and face lowered to the ground, teeth bared viciously. Ichigo bared his teeth just as fiercely.

'What the _fuck_ is your problem?' he hissed, hands balling into fists. 'You think you _own_ me or something? News fucking flash, bastard! I _don't_! I belong to no one! So if you think you can just whisk me away and do what you like you got another thing-what?'

Grimmjow had just folded up his tense body, head hanging low as he murmured something inaudible. He had then turned his face way and scoffed, refusing to make eye contact. But Ichigo wasn't going to pretend he hadn't heard the Espada.

'_What_ did you just say, Grimmjow?' Ichigo demanded again, trying to keep his voice leveled. No reply. 'Grimmjow, _what_-'

'I'm fucking jealous, okay?' Grimmjow snapped, eyes of whirling blue whipping around to glower at the surprised teen. 'I admit it! Grimmjow Jaeguerjacques is a fucking jealous prick! And you know what, I'm not sorry to be one! And you want to know why?'

Before Ichigo could reply, though he doubted he had anything to say, Grimmjow continued just as heatedly.

'All my life, I have never been able to attain the one thing I've always wanted!' he said fiercely, jabbing his finger at his scarred chest. 'I've always chased it, come close to it, but had it? Never. And then, when I _finally_ get something I've been longing for, it still manages to dance out of my reach! I _hate _it!'

He took a shuddering breath, squeezing his eyes shut and lowering his head. His voice was less booming and, maybe it was just Ichigo's imagination, quivering.

'You don't know what it's like to be alone,' Grimmjow murmured, hands clenched into fists in his lap. 'What it's like to have no one you can trust or rely on. You become so focused on protecting yourself and only yourself. And when you want to do the same for someone you care about, the _first_ person you care about, and they _reject_ you, it's just…just…'

'Hey…'

Grimmjow looked up and his eyes widened in surprise as he was met with a pair of soft lips over his own. There was nothing possessive or forced about that kiss; it was gentle and soothing in a nice way. Grimmjow's eyes fluttered as an electric spark jerked down his spine and throughout his body, all triggered by that one, simple contact of lips.

When Ichigo pulled away, he was practically in Grimmjow's lap, his sympathetic, honey-colored eyes fixed on the wavering, cerulean ones of the distraught Espada. Slowly, he raised both hands to cup Grimmjow's face, fingers tracing the smooth jawbone on one side and marveling the soft skin of the cheek on the other side.

'That's all I wanted to hear, you know?' Ichigo laughed quietly, cocking his head to one side, his orange bangs sliding silkily across his forehead, the ends bleached white by the moon rays. He looked so exquisite right now. Grimmjow licked his lips.

Hesitantly, he lifted one hand and lightly grazed Ichigo's over his cheek. They never once broke eye contact as Ichigo leaned in for another kiss. However, he seemed to be going too slow for Grimmjow.

The Espada grasped both of Ichigo's hands in his and closed the distance between their parted lips, instantly slipping his tongue into the teen's mouth while tilting his head to one side at the same time.

Ichigo moaned in quiet approval, fingers lacing through Grimmjow's and clenching tightly. The Espada kept pushing against his mouth, coaxing Ichigo to fight him back this time. And when Ichigo pushed back, his tongue sliding sensually over Grimmjow's, the Espada smirked a little.

He gently lowered Ichigo onto the bed, moving his head to a rhythm only he and Ichigo seemed to know. Ichigo jolted when Grimmjow's hakama slid across his bare legs, his hips rising to connect with the Espada's pelvis. Grimmjow huffed in annoyance at the layers still existing between them. He growled again though this time, Ichigo gave a breathy chuckle, knowing full well that the Espada was aggravated by the fact that they were still clothed.

He gently pushed Grimmjow off his lips, giving the Espada a soft smile before slipping the white jacket off broad shoulders. Grimmjow cocked an eyebrow.

'This is the first time you're acting first,' he muttered, slightly suspicious. His voice was slightly haggard, like he was trying to catch his breath. Seemed like the kiss had taken his breath away too.

'Well, it's kinda the first time you were honest with me, too,' Ichigo murmured back, hand trailing into the hair at the nape of Grimmjow's neck. Once he had a hold, he pulled the Arrancar back onto his lips, tongue flicking slyly over closed ones. Grimmjow eagerly parted them, eyes rolling to the back of his head as the teen sucked sensually on his tongue.

Ichigo inhaled sharply, almost forgetting how to breathe when a hand slipped down his belly and under the elastic band of his underwear. His dick twitched as a warm hand tickled the base of it, almost teasing.

'Shit,' Ichigo breathed, head abruptly turning to the side and pupils dilating as Grimmjow enclosed his hand over the growing arousal. Unconsciously, Ichigo rocked his hips upwards, searching for more friction.

The clever hand moved slowly but skillfully over his fully erect cock, tenderly rubbing the head before sliding down to the base and twisting slightly which _literally _took Ichigo's breath away.

'You're being gentle,' Ichigo panted, teeth clenching into his pillow every time Grimmjow did something remarkable with his hand that had Ichigo's hips clear off the mattress. He didn't even realize that his underwear was no longer covering him and he was fully exposed from the bottom.

'Can't help it, can I?' Grimmjow said huskily, eyes lidded in lust, other hand playfully running over Ichigo's stomach under his shirt. 'Let's…'

'Fuck, it's hot!' Ichigo growled impatiently, scowling. He suddenly sat up, Grimmjow quickly backing up to avoid getting conked in the forehead, yanking his shirt over his head as Grimmjow watched in amusement. The grin on his face widened as Ichigo fixed him with a heated look.

'Damn, I should act like a pussy more often,' Grimmjow snickered. Ichigo rolled his eyes.

'Do that and I might just fuck you like one,' Ichigo shot coolly. He blinked in surprise. Since when did he become such a dirty mouth in bed?

Seemed like Grimmjow liked it. _A lot_.

The Espada pounced on Ichigo, pinning his arms out on either side of the bed; chest heaving, muscles clenching tightly and arousal swelling at having the berry flushed and spread out under him so delectably. Kami, he fucking _loved_ this.

His eyes landed on the bruises he had made earlier on Ichigo's neck. His eyes narrowed and his heart clenched in guilt. Closing his eyes and sighing heavily, Grimmjow lowered his mouth to one purpling bump, licking it in some sort of apology. Ichigo watched the Espada in mild surprise and hissed in pleasure, his skin tingling at having that lovely tongue lapping at his neck.

'Don't…' he gasped as Grimmjow drifted lowered, barely over his left nipple. He squirmed a little, as if trying to direct the Espada there while simultaneously rubbing his neglected and dripping cock against the still clothed hips above him. He whined in torment. Shit, he wanted to feel some skin _too!_

Finally, the Espada licked the neglected bud on one pectoral. Ichigo shuddered, his breath coming out in quick and short segments. Lust clouded his senses as he wrapped one hand around his cock, pumping it in time with Grimmjow's sucking and licking. He groaned at a particularly hard suck. He wished he could make Grimmjow realize how he was making him feel.

An idea, surprisingly enough, managed to formulate in his lust-filled mind.

Still pumping himself, he used his other free hand to quickly pull at Grimmjow's hakama and belt, trying to loosen them as fast as possible.

Feeling his pants getting looser, Grimmjow groaned against Ichigo's chest, the hum causing the nipple between his teeth to harden even faster. Grimmjow ground his hips down harshly. Though still partially clothed, some bared skin managed to make contact with Ichigo's heated erection, making the teen moan loudly and in pure bliss. _Finally_.

Grimmjow's erection was clearly leaking great pearls of precum, some dripping onto Ichigo's already slick cock. Ichigo's breath hitched as he sped up his movements on his own cock, rubbing the head against Grimmjow's.

The Espada lifted his head abruptly, teeth gritted and eyes screwed shut. Ichigo watched in awe as the Arrancar clenched and unclenched his jaw while Ichigo rubbed both their erections rapidly together. He swallowed hard, watching the bobbing Adam's apple and the shifting muscular chest above him.

Ichigo felt his arousal reaching its peak. And the way Grimmjow was thrusting into his hand was enough proof that he was reaching his limit too. Ichigo picked up speed, eyes glued to the gorgeous Espada, not wanting to miss the moment that face was screwed up in extreme pleasure. However, it seemed like Grimmjow had other ideas.

A hand reached down and gripped Ichigo's wrist tightly.

'No,' whispered a scratchy voice. It seemed like all the moisture had been drained from Grimmjow's throat. 'I wanna…wanna be…'

Grimmjow licked his lips and locked eyes with clouded brown ones. Without waiting for an answer, he pressed his mouth sweetly against Ichigo's once more. He wiggled his hips so that his hakama had now neatly slipped off his hips, gathering in a pool at his knees. He quickly kicked them off, never once breaking the kiss.

Tentatively, the Espada shimmied his knee between Ichigo's bare thighs, gently moving them apart wider and wider so that he could fit his torso between them.

Grimmjow moved his lips away from Ichigo's, the teen sighing in disappointment and darting his tongue out to lick Grimmjow mouth, as if begging for more. Actually, he _was_ begging for more. Fuck, he wanted _so much more_.

Grimmjow smirked at the berry's hunger for more contact. He even chuckled when he yanked the teen closer by pulling on his thighs and having him successfully in his lap while sitting upright. Ichigo glared at him. Grimmjow just leaned his forehead against Ichigo's and breathed softly, his breath mingling with Ichigo's.

He wrapped his arms around the lean waist before him, seating Ichigo comfortably over his erection. The teen gasped, hands clenching around Grimmjow's neck as if holding on for dear life, and burying his face in the Espada's neck.

Grimmjow cooed softly in his ear, grounding Ichigo on his erection and was delighted when the teen pushed back as in invitation, legs now wrapped tightly around his own waist. In fact, fuck everything, that _was_ an invitation.

Ichigo hissed as he felt something blunt rub suggestively against his twitching entrance. He knew the pain that followed and he winced at that. But he also remembered the pleasure that came after and the thought of that had his mouth watering.

So when the head of Grimmjow's erection breached the first ring of muscle, the thought of pleasure was so firmly seared in his mind that he actually moaned wantonly. And Grimmjow hadn't even entered him completely.

Taking that as a form of approval, Grimmjow seated himself fully, his precum providing the perfect lube in a time of urgency. He was so not in the fucking mood to search for some sort of lubrication when he wanted to just fuck Ichigo senseless right now.

Speaking of which…

Ichigo gasped sharply, throwing his head back as Grimmjow pounded rapidly and furiously into him, not letting up the slightest. Ichigo felt like his sight was going to blur from being moved so fast. Already, his head was spinning from being bounced so forcefully in Grimmjow's lap, being impaled again and again by that impressive manhood.

Grimmjow breathed heavily, his energy flaring and ebbing like a spitting fire, his arousal climbing higher and higher and getting even more delirious. The heat enclosing his throbbing cock felt fucking fantastic. And the gasps and moans ripping through the delicious tanned neck and pretty mouth before him wasn't helping slow him down either. Not that he was annoyed. He loved it when things moved so fast he didn't have time to think. Fuck thinking. He was having the fucking best sex of his life. Thinking could wait.

The slapping of flesh of flesh echoed in the room and in their ears, melding with their moans and lusty cries of passion. Ichigo locked his ankles together, holding on tightly. He was coming undone; mind, body and soul. That electric shock that shot up his back every time Grimmjow's cock slammed into his hole was so damn addictive. He wanted more, he needed more, he _had to_ have more.

A pinching pain lanced up Ichigo's spine. Or was that a pinching pleasure slithering up? Who could really tell in a moment like this? All he knew was that he was reaching his limit. Soon. Like _really_ soon. Like…

Twin animalistic growled echoed in the bedroom simultaneously.

Ichigo sank his teeth into Grimmjow's neck, biting so hard he knew he had broken skin. The pain was lost on Grimmjow was he shoved Ichigo on his cock, shuddering violently as he spilled his essence deep inside the tight heat convulsing deliciously around his slowly softening cock.

He rocked his hips a bit, drawing a breathy whine from the shaking body above him. Ichigo wheezed his eyes shut, blowing loudly between his lips.

Fuck, he was exhausted! The only thing holding him up right now was his hold around the Espada's neck. If he let go, he knew he'd just fall backwards and-

'Hey…'

Surprised, Ichigo turned his head to one side and was attacked by a gentle kiss. It was slightly sloppy, considering both were really tired now. Grimmjow only managed to capture Ichigo's lower lip in the kiss. And it was wet. Really wet.

Sighing, Ichigo loosened his grip and fell backwards, thumping comfortably on the soft sheets. He mumbled something incoherent, legs undoing around the Espada's toned waist. His hands twisted in the white sheets, eyes fluttering in and out of focus. Grimmjow chuckled, pulling away from the tired teen. Still a sex noob.

He grabbed a spare sheet, about to wipe them down, but then thought better and got up to retrieve a towel from the bathroom. After he cleaned them both up, he glanced at the dirty towel, wondering what the hell he should do with it. Then, he shrugged his shoulders and chucked it out the window. Let it be someone else's problem in the morning.

He plopped down on the bed and almost jumped when Ichigo began to snore. He shook his head in disbelief. Of all the habits the teen had, he _snored_. Good thing Grimmjow chose to sleep in his Inner World, even if he _had_ to share it with a psychotic, overgrown, ninja cat.

He snorted. Things had gotten pretty weird since he paired up with the berry.

He glanced, bemused, at the slumbering teen. Unconsciously, he lifted a sheet to drape it over the naked body. Then, he reached out to ruffle those orange tresses. Hmm, soft. Not like he hadn't expected that.

He paused, realizing what he was doing. He groaned, rubbing his hand over his face. Fuck, he was getting _sentimental_. Grimmjow Jaeguerjacques; a fucking _softie_? Kami, if his Fraccion were still alive, he would _die_ of humiliation!

Unable to help himself, he peeked at Ichigo through the spaces between his fingers.

There was nothing wrong with the Shinigami. It was just…well, he did things to Grimmjow that Grimmjow never thought he could _feel_. It felt wrong. But it also felt right. Was that possible?

'You're fucked up, berry,' Grimmjow muttered softly. 'Don't know whether I like that or not.' He paused, thinking. 'I once remembered you humans talk about this feeling. Something you get for someone when you care a lot for them. And…I don't know…do I feel that way? Is that why I get so mad at you sometimes?' He now faced Ichigo fully, almost tempted to shake the Shinigami awake to ask him this. 'Am I in lo-?'

'Well, well, well,' came a cocky voice at the door. It even chuckled a little as Grimmjow turned around to find the culprit, his eyes widening comically at the sight before him.

Shiro grinned wickedly.

'I see you've been taking good care of my King, ne, Grimmjow?' Shiro teased.

* * *

><p>Renji groaned, rolling over in the warm sheets of a large bed. He barely opened his eyes before closing them quickly, nose scrunching at the sunlight hurting them with its intensity. He tried shifting away from the sun when a sharp pain shot up his back, making him gasp. Jeez, why was his spine hurting him?<p>

Wait, spine? A Bed? What?

He froze, eyes popping open. He quickly sat up, looking about and trying to pull himself together. His heart beat rapidly, mind racing.

It was a nice place, soft, pastel walls with golden borders etched around. Nicely polished mahogany furniture, a writing desk, a little table with a bouquet of flowers and a stark white door revealing a sink and a shower area.

Just where the hell was he?

'Glad to see that you are awake,' sighed a calm voice to his left.

Whirling his head to that side, Renji gaped to see his taicho sipping tea on a white chair out in the terrace of the nicely furnished bedroom.

'T-t-taicho!' Renji spluttered, bowing clumsily. That's when he got a good look at himself and paled. He looked up, a look of horror written clearly on his face. 'W-w-why the hell am I _naked_?'

Before Byakuya could open his mouth, Renji's jaw dropped, his mind already trying to piece the puzzle together.

Naked, in bed, in a strange room, no memory of last night, his taicho right in front of him, and his spine hurting…

Byakuya raised an eyebrow as his fukutaicho went from white to green to red in the blink of an eye. His eyebrows rose even higher when the said respected fukutaicho of his uttered the highest pitched scream anyone could possibly imagine. Well, seemed like the women back home had competition now.

'Calm down, Abarai,' Byakuya sighed, setting his tea cup on the pristine silver tray on a white table and massaging his brow with one hand. 'It is not as horrible as you are currently envisioning.'

'Not as _horrible_?' Renji squeaked incredulously. He pulled the sheet away and pointed at his nakedness. 'I am currently lying in the _only_ bedroom in this room, without even an _underwear_ _on_, mind, and you expect me to believe it's not as _horrible_ as I think?'

'Well, unless you consider getting a concession horrible, you might just be right, Abarai.'

'Getting a…' Renji blinked. 'You mean we didn't…'

He trailed off. Oh, he was in deep shit now. And naked. Making that the worst combination _alive_.

'Didn't _what_, Abarai?'

Renji felt his cheeks flaming and didn't put it past himself that they were glowing like two red beacons.

'Nothing, taicho,' he murmured quickly, scrambling for the sheets to cover his body, hoping the blush hadn't spread anywhere else. 'So, um, what _had_ happened last night? Taicho?'

Byakuya heaved a sigh once more. Renji winced. He didn't blame his taicho to be fed up with his actions. He knew he would be too by now. He was just glad that his taicho never dared threaten him with a reassignment form. It would be so shameful Renji would never dare show his face to his friends ever again.

'You managed to slip off the bench we had been dining on,' Byakuya explained. 'And hit your head rather violently against the edge of it. The impact also shocked your spine, making you immobile as well. You also happened to spill your soba all over yourself. Since you would not awaken, I had to drag you to my suite at a hotel I am currently residing in and as I did not have any spare clothing, you had to sleep without any on. Although I have to say, the furnishing here is rather poor. Honestly, Victorian furniture with Tudor wall borders? Utterly ridiculous.'

Renji frowned as Byakuya picked up his teacup to take a sip. Something wasn't adding up.

'How did I fall off?' he blurted out, still pondering over that night.

'Well, I assumed you leaned back too far while enjoying your meal.'

Ah, now Renji knew what was missing. Though he was surprised his taicho had forgotten. Or maybe he was pretending to forget?

'Um, is that all?' Renji asked naively, eyes trailing over the peach sheets draped over his body. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw something that made him raise his eyebrows in curiosity. Was that a faint hint of a blush dusting his taicho's cheeks?

'Do you believe I am hiding something from you, Abarai?' Byakuya sniffed rather coldly, his eyes still focused on the cup of tea in his hand.

'No, taicho.'

Byakuya glanced at him momentarily, as if wary. Renji, however, was just as wary. Why was his taicho avoiding what had _really_ happened that night?

Renji knew why he had leaned back and fallen. Shocked by the kiss, Renji had tried to pull away which ended up getting him into a short coma. But it seemed Byakuya was hoping Renji wouldn't remember that. But why?

Suddenly, a loud beep rang out in the bedroom. Byakuya glanced down at the jeans clinging to his legs. Frowning slightly, he pulled the sleeves of his royal purple polo shirt to his elbows and fished out a cellphone from his pocket. A Gotei mission's phone.

Flipping it open, Byakuya read its contents. The frown deepened.

'Curious,' he murmured, looking up to give Renji a grave look. All previous suspicions vanished from Renji's face. 'Apparently we have company heading this way.'

'A Hollow?' Renji asked, the old atmosphere between taicho and fukutaicho settling without them even realizing it. Even if he was in the nude.

'Too powerful to be them,' Byakuya replied.

'Them?'

'There are two Ryokas. And they are coming from Hueco Mundo.'

'Just wha-'

Before the red-haired fukitaicho could ask, the ground shook violently. Byakuya quickly stood up and Renji marveled how his taicho could keep his stance and cool so easily. The dark-haired taicho glanced towards the sky, eyebrows knitting once more.

'They are here,' he said softly, eyes narrowing.

The reiatsu intensified, almost crushing Renji's lungs. He struggled to breath. Just who the hell were these powerful Ryokas?

Two shadows suddenly loomed in the terrace in front of the 6th Division taicho. Renji could barely see them through the glare of the morning sun shining in.

'Who are you?' Byakuya demanded coldly, hands balled into light fists.

'Lookie, lookie,' cackled a gleefully person. This guy was really tall and lanky. His zanpaktou was enormous, looking like an enormous number eight. Chain clinked as he walked, his harem pants bellowing. 'Someone's challenging us already and we just got here!'

'His reiatsu is impressive,' murmured a monotonous voice. The other person was shorter and thin but not as thin as the cocky one. His mask was odd, with a horn protruding from one side. 'But not impressive enough.'

'I asked you a question,' Byakuya remarked, his voice getting icier with each word. His own reiatsu rose significantly in the air.

'I suppose we can afford a little delay,' sighed the smaller one. He splayed a hand across his lean, clothed chest. 'I am Ulquiorra Cifer; Cuatro Espada. This is Nnoitra Jiruga; Quinto Espada. And we are here to annihilate you.'


	12. Chapter 12

**It's been a while I know. But my Net is being a bitch and I have to wait to get back to the States so I can start posting stuff regularly. I don't think I'll be posting things for a week at least because I'll be adjusting to my new subjects this year so let's see, I might take two weeks to post something again. Just giving everyone a heads up.**

**Anyways, enjoy this chappie!**

* * *

><p>A playful breeze licked the sand dune, sending a spray of it flying in front of Grimmjow. The upside rainforest above him swayed hypnotically to some tuneless melody. The lone Espada himself sat silently, his knees gathered in his arms and his chin resting on them. Thoughts whirled and tumbled inside his head, the incident of last night replaying like a stuck recorder.<p>

'_What the fuck?' Grimmjow snarls, jumping out of bed, unaffected by the fact that he is facing a probable enemy naked. Shiro whistled._

'_Wow, gotta hand it to ya,' the Ichigo doppelganger cackles. 'Ya really know how ta fight in style! Nice way ta distract the enemy, I'll give ya that!'_

'_What're you doing here?' Grimmjow growls. The tension in the air just increases and the urge to attack multiples. 'Actually, how the _fuck_ are you here?'_

'_How indeed,' Shiro muses and strokes his chin while gazing up at the ceiling in mock thought. 'Kinda wondering about that myself. Got two possibilities though; one,' he held up his index finger, grin broadening, 'I just remember how good a fuck Ichigo is and came back to enjoy it.'_

_Grimmjow lets out a loud, possessive growl. He flexes his fingers in preparation. He is _definitely _going for the face first. _

'_Two,' the albino continues nonchalantly, holding up his middle finger next. 'The kiss we shared somehow triggered my suppressed memories because Ichigo and I used to be one at some point.'_

_His grin lessens and he regards Grimmjow rather gravely now. The Espada raises an eyebrow in apprehension. Maybe it's a play of the light but it looks like Shiro's striking eyes seem sorrowful for a minute._

'_You've been taking really good care of him.'_

_Grimmjow blinks and glances back, realizing Shiro's voice is coming behind him. His rage flares when he sees Shiro stroking Ichigo's hair, combing it back rather gently. _

'_Does he still wear that Pac-man underwear?' Shiro laughs, his eyes fixed on Ichigo's sleeping face. _

_The look he is wearing…it's like that of an affectionate love-_

'_No shit, of course I know that! We share a body!' Grimmjow grumbles, involuntarily grabbing Shiro's shoulder. The ex-Hollow barely flinches as Grimmjow yanks him to his feet. 'And you've got no right to be asking me anything! If anything, I've got some things I wanna ask _you_!'_

'_Fire away, Blue Boy,' Shiro yawns. His eyes momentarily slide onto Ichigo and Grimmjow feels the sudden desire to scream at Shiro to stop staring at his stuff. _

_He stops himself just in time. Ichigo didn't like being called a possession. He should probably not refer to him like that._

_He swallows a groan. Shit, since when did he get all sentimental and conscious of other's feelings?_

'_What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?'_

_Oh, he is _so_ going to castrate the albino after all of this is over._

'_Okay, okay, just gimme a moment,' Grimmjow mutters, running a hand over his face. Then he gesticulates with one hand across the room, scowling at the casual teen standing in front of him. 'What the _fuck_?'_

'_Congratulations,' Shiro says sarcastically with a roll of his eyes. 'You deserve a Nobel Prize for that brilliant speech.'_

'_You know what I mean, Frosting. Just a minute ago, you didn't even know you used to be Ichigo's Hollow. Now you remember everything _including_ his favorite underwear? What, were you just pretending not to know everything to fuck with all of us?'_

'_As fun as that sounds,' Shiro replies playfully but takes on a serious tone when he notes the murderous look in the Espada's eyes. 'No, that wasn't the case. I was in the dark about everything the whole time. Actually…it kinda felt like I woke up, like _really_ woke up, when Ichigo kissed me. And-will you _stop_ giving me that "I want to fucking kill you" glare? Hey, not my fucking fault Ichigo is damn sexy, okay? There's a reason you like fucking him and it's not just because he's available to you 24/7!'_

'_Sh-Shut up!' Grimmjow stutters, his eyes widening incredulously. Fuck, is he _stuttering?

'_You know it's true.' Shiro's voice is deadly serious now. He isn't even smiling. His haunting eyes actually make Grimmjow squirm in place and grab his hakama to cover his lower half. 'You can't lie to me, Grimmjow. I've been where you've been. The feelings, the denial; _everything_.'_

_Grimmjow involuntarily glances back at Ichigo. The teen continues sleeping like a clueless babe, even scrunching his forehead in a cute way before turning over onto his side. Damn, he could probably sleep through a hurricane if he tries._

_So, if Shiro remembers everything, and he has feelings for Ichigo too, then did that mean…_

_A fist immediately clenches over Grimmjow's heart as his own hands ball up tightly. For the first time, fear and panic wrack the Espada's body._

'_Why are you telling me this?' Grimmjow croaks. 'You here to take back your place? Be Ichigo's Hollow again? Kick me out? What?'_

_He tries to fix Shiro with his deathly glare once more but he knows he just looks pathetic. He can't hide the fear welling up inside him. The fear of losing Ichigo before he even has a chance to confess how he truly feels about the boy. _

'_Hey, take it easy, will ya? I ain't gonna do nothin',' Shiro says gently, placing a comforting hand on Grimmjow's shoulder. 'I just wanna talk things out.'_

_The Espada looks up in disbelief and swallows. Just how much should he believe right now?_

'_For starters, I don't think I can go back to being Ichigo's Hollow even if I wanted to,' Shiro starts and spreads his arms out. 'I mean, being a human, acting on my own without relying on him, feels fucking _fantastic_! I've never felt so _alive_ before! Why the hell do I wanna go back?'_

'_Why not?' Grimmjow thinks. 'You get to be with Ichigo.'_

'_But then, I don't get to be with Ichigo,' Shiro admits, rather sadly, his arms slumping. 'And like I said, I've been where you've been, Grimmjow. I've fallen for him. Big time. Always wanted to confess. Never had the fucking guts to. By the way, don't repeat my mistake.'_

_Grimmjow raises an eyebrow. Shiro giving _him_ advice?_

'_Now, being a separate being, I can do things I never could before. I could…I could never be around Ichigo and have him regard me as a separate entity. I think that's why, subconsciously, I felt the need to ask Ichigo out in the first place. I guess for some reason, it felt like the right thing to do. Or rather, something I always wanted to do. 'Course at that time, I thought I was just nuts and had a weird spiritual moment about reincarnation but that's just bullshit.'_

'_Huh?'_

'_So anyways, when I kissed Ichi-fuck you, _stop glaring!_-when I kissed Ichigo, it all came back to me why I wanted to ask him out.'_

'_You wanted to fuck him?'_

'_Yes and no. Okay, no. I said NO! Jeez, paranoid much? I just wanted to see whether I still cared for him like I did when I was his Hollow. And I didn't. I don't know but I guess the reason I cared so much was because I was born from his consciousness and always felt the need to protect him and only him. But being a different person now, I no longer feel that way anymore. I mean, 'course I still care about his wellbeing but not as a lover or protector. I guess more as a…friend.'_

_Shiro? A friend? Grimmjow mentally snorts. He suddenly realizes how his frame has relaxed at Shiro's confession. It is a relief to actually hear that come from the ex-Hollow. It put him at ease to know that…well, that he didn't have to fight to keep Ichigo. _

_Suddenly, something strikes Grimmjow that makes his entire body tense up._

'_Wait,' he murmurs, eyes wide. 'Do you mean to say, that the way I feel about Ichigo…is it because I'm his Hollow?'_

_Now it is Shiro's turn to snort._

'_Please,' he utters and crosses his arms, trademark smirk back in place. 'No need to overdramatize the situation! Your feelings for Ichigo are purer than mine. They stem from your consciousness and your consciousness alone. You're pretty much set, mate!'_

_Grinning, he claps a stunned Grimmjow on the back._

'_Consider yourself lucky too,' Shiro adds. 'I wasn't so lucky with Ichigo but you got a heads up. The boy's got a soft spot for you from the beginning. I never had that privilege. Well, until now. Hey, you think I can get another kiss out of him?'_

_Castration time. _

'_Wow! Watch out pussycat!' Shiro trills as he jumps away from Grimmjow's fists. 'Don't wanna ruin this smoking hot face! Got's places to be and people to fuck!'_

_He winks and turns around to leave._

'_Wait!'_

_The albino leans out of the doorway, a hand on either side of the frame to prevent himself from falling flat on his face._

'_How can you…y'know, not be affected by my presence in the real world?'_

_Shiro takes a moment before he glances over his shoulder to flash Grimmjow his pearly whites once more._

'_Well, I _did_ use to be Ichigo's Hollow,' he muses. 'So I'm kinda immune to it unlike most humans.'_

_He's about to leave. But he suddenly stops on his own, as if contemplating something. Then, he spins around, raising a finger in the air._

'_Almost forgot,' he remarks. 'Don't forget, you're Ichigo's Hollow now. There's gonna be consequences which you're not going to like. So be prepared to counter them.'_

_Grimmjow wrinkles his nose in confusion._

'_What the hell is that supposed to mean?'_

'_Could mean everything. Could mean nothing. Guess you'll only know when it's happening. Anyways, later.'_

_With a jaunty salute, Shiro drops out of Grimmjow's view. _

'What the hell was up with that?' Grimmjow muttered, burying his face even further in his arms. 'The fuck am I supposed to know what that means?'

'Kindly refrain from using that language in _my_ realm otherwise I will be forced to cut your tongue out.'

Pantera lay languidly on one side, licking down one forearm. In panther form, of course. Probably to keep Grimmjow on his toes.

Grimmjow just jeered but he didn't snap at her. He didn't want to know how sharp those claws were.

'I suggest you don't take Shiro's words lightly, Grimmjow,' Pantera purred, now resting her head on her groomed paw. 'I have a feeling it holds a dangerous weight.'

'Guess I'll only know when it's happening,' Grimmjow answered mockingly, repeating Shiro's _stupid_ advice. He grumbled something about white being a stupid color and probably wasn't even a color to begin with. It got a chuckle out of Pantera though.

Grimmjow suddenly sat up straighter, his ears perking up.

'What is it, Ichigo?' he called out, sensing his significant other's tense nature. Ichigo's voice suddenly echoed in the vast realm.

'Urahara called,' Ichigo said hastily. He sounded like he was running. 'Said it was urgent. There's a fight. And it sounds hefty. The reiatsu's leaking from there is crazy! I'm surprised half the town hasn't collapsed yet!'

'Shit,' Grimmjow breathed, now standing on both feet. He felt Ichigo drawing on his energy as he transformed into a Shinigami. He felt his bones tingle. Something was coming. Something big. Was he going to like it? He had no clue.

'Fuck…' Grimmjow whispered in anticipation.

'_What _did I say about that incessantly vulgar tongue of yours, Grimmjow Jaeguerjacques?'

* * *

><p>'Oooooo! Powerful!' Nnoitra jeered as he clashed with Byakuya. 'Is that your shikai? Kinda weak, doncha think?'<p>

The noble just wrinkled his nose in distaste and nimbly hopped onto his terrace.

'I feel no need to release my shikai,' he answered silkily, tapping his blade against the alabaster railing. 'At your level, I can easily defeat you without it.'

The Quinto's face twisted into a vicious snarl. He lunged fiercely, throwing his gigantic blade so forcefully that it broke the terrace in half. Byakuya watched with mild interest from the terrace below where he had flash-stepped to about half a second before Nnoitra's blade landed.

'Bastard!' Nnoitra spat and sonidoed down, Santa Teresa raised high to attack. 'You're just feeling lucky 'cause you got laid last night!'

'I _beg_ your pardon?' Byakuya uttered icily, eyes narrowing. Nnoitra leered teasingly.

'Nice taste, getting a redhead,' he goaded, twirling Santa Teresa casually. 'And he ain't too bad on the eyes eith-!'

'Scatter, Senbonzakura.'

Nnoitra swore as a shower of pink blades tore at his arms and bare chest. He let out a breathy chuckle.

'And I thought you were as dead as Ulquiorra,' he remarked before darting forward, his blade raised high for attack.

Meanwhile, Renji wasn't having as much luck.

'Why won't you draw your sword?' Renji hissed furiously, breathing heavily. One side of his face was smeared with blood and his hands shook as he held Zabimaru up, his sword in shikai mode.

Ulquiorra just tilted his head to one side, impassively regarding the clearly exhausted Shinigami.

'You fight recklessly,' he replied calculatedly.

Suddenly, he disappeared from where he had been standing in the air. Renji gasped, swiveling around to find the emotionless Espada, heart pounding in fear. The moment he looked ahead, his eyes widened in shock to find the Cuatro right up in his face, his eyes looking like empty jade pools.

'And it is just too easy to kill you,' Ulquiorra finished. He drew his hand back and thrust it forward right for the base of Renji's throat.

The redhead inhaled sharply and squeezed his eyes shut. He waited for the pain. It never came. He looked down and found he was unharmed. That was when he noticed a shadow shading him.

'Abarai-fukutaicho,' Toshiro Hitsugaya grunted, sword currently blocking Ulquiorra's hand from reaching the shocked redhead. 'I suggest next time, you don't underestimate your opponent. You are facing one of the deadliest Espada's that almost killed Kurosaki.'

Renji actually forgot to breathe this time. His knees wobbled. Shit, he was fighting _that_ Espada?

'I actually _did_ kill the boy, for your information,' Ulquiorra sniffed disdainfully. 'He just refused to die peacefully.'

Toshiro's narrowed his eyes. He shot a spear of his reiatsu through his sword. The surge of power caused the Cuatro to withdraw quickly, eyes now regarding the 10th Division taicho more warily.

'You are a strong one,' he observed, 'may I assume you are a taicho, judging by your haori?'

'You may,' Toshiro answered coolly, snapping his blade forward to keep the Espada at a distance. 'But that does not give you permission to attack me or my subordinates.'

'Oh?' Ulquiorra lidded his eyes. 'Why ever not?'

'Because you are being misled, my friend!'

Urahara strode through the air, walking cane clipping forward perfectly in front of him. At his side, Yoruichi gliding along in her cat form, talking flicking hypnotically.

'Urahara-san!' Renji said in surprise. What was the ex-taicho doing here?

Before the man could speak, the sound of steel striking steel resounded through the air. Everyone turned to see that Nnoitra and Byakuya's battle had yet to stop. Urahara sighed, scratching the hair under his cap.

'That boy just doesn't know when to let his pride go,' he commented rather merrily.

'Taicho!' Renji cried out, his duties as a fukutaicho taking over and he attempted to flash-step to his taicho's side.

'Let me deal with this!' uttered a terse voice. A flash of blonde rushed past the group straight for the fighting duo below.

Suddenly, Nnoitra yelled in surprise as he was pushed backwards and away from the 6th Division taicho. Even Byakuya was genuinely surprised.

'What the fuck is this?' Nnoitra bellowed, struggling to fight this invisible force pushing his blade to one side.

'Your worst nightmare!' cackled the blur. They suddenly stopped, Nnoitra trapped against a building and Santa Teresa successfully pinned to his chest otherwise his blonde opponent's blade would have pierced his chest.

The cornflower yellow-haired man tossed his angular fringe out of his face, piano grin set widely across his face and his white, 5th Division haori fluttering behind him.

'Hirako Shinji!' the man smirked mischievously. 'Nice ta meet ya!'

Nnoitra growled low in his throat, his single eyed narrowed in fury.

'Get the fuck off me!' he yelled, struggling frantically.

'Well, first you gotta calm down and listen to us!' Shinji answered in a singsong tone. That just pissed Nnoitra off even more.

'The fuck I will!' he shrieked, his futile struggling increasing tenfold.

Shinji sighed.

'Is he always this difficult?' he asked Ulquiorra, his eyes slanted in pity for the mournful looking Espada.

'Impossibly so,' Ulquiorra answered , unable to stop himself from badmouthing said Espada. It wasn't like Nnoitra was his closest friends. They just had orders and wished to carry them out.

He frowned. Speaking of which, it seemed like the man in the funny hat knew all about their orders.

'What did you mean earlier?' He turned on Urahara. 'That we are being misled.'

'It means that you are being manipulated,' Yoruichi remarked. 'Urahara realized that there was some strange activity going on in Hueco Mundo and when he sensed your reiatsus in the air, he knew his suspicions were correct. There is something afoot over there which requires are immediate attention. That is why he contacted the Seireitie and asked them to dispatch reliable officers as quickly as possible.'

'There are more on the way,' Toshiro explained, sheathing his sword behind his back. 'At the moment, Hirako-taicho and I were the only ones available so we hurried over as fast as we could. The rest will arrive shortly.'

Urahara nodded gravely.

'At least the Seireitie is taking action,' he commented. Then he fixed everyone with a serious look. 'Because we might be experiencing something that could possibly upset the balance of life itself.'

* * *

><p><strong>Just a bonus bit of info in case you all don't know: the couples for this story have already been set! So what you'll see is what you'll get! Cheers!<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**I apologize for missing in action. I wanted to post this chapter for September but I kept getting caught up in something or the other. Guess I owe another chapter for this month just to be fair. Anyways, hope this makes up for the wait!**

**On another note, I got a deviantart account! Same name! Please visit :3**

**Oh! And thank you so much to those who reviewed and fave-ed and alerted this story! Means a lot to know people are still interested in it! And soo soo sorry to IILesGeMeAuxII for taking so long to update his story! He's actually a little upset about losing his info on his computer! Poor guy! Go cheer him up by reviewing his Kitten Days story! SO SO CUTEEEE!**

**Proceed…**

'T-T-Taicho…i-it…_ah!_'

'Mmmm, say my name, Shuuhei,' Kensei hissed, thrusting even faster and harder into the young man currently bent over his office desk.

His fukutaicho clenched his hands into fists and threw his head back to utter a long, lewd moan. The sound had Kensei's blood singing and he smirked before leaning so low his chest touched Shuuhei's clothed back. He inhaled the wild, pine scent of his fukutaicho's and licked the back of the man's neck slowly, savoring the taste. He suddenly snapped his hips forcefully so that they were flush against Shuuhei's ass. The action made the raven-haired man jerk forward, causing the desk to squeak as it shifted.

'Taicho…' Shuuhei whimpered, body shaking, lips trembling, sweat beading his forehead and eyes squeezed shut. His face was a picture of pure, euphoric pleasure. Kensei had never seen him looking so utterly beautiful. Kami, how he _loved_ that face.

'C'mon, Shuuhei, say my name,' Kensei teased, using one foot to suddenly slide Shuuhei's legs further apart for deeper penetration. The fukutaicho gasped before sobbing in pleasure as the silver-haired man took full advantage of this new angle, pummeling his prostrate repeatedly with long, sharp jabs.

'Taicho…' he moaned, breathing rather heavily. He opened cloudy gray eyes to glance back at Kensei over his shoulder, almost haughtily. 'Taicho…taicho…Ken-'

'Muguruma Kensei!'

Kensei jerked up from his slumber. He looked about groggily, his eyes adjusting to the light. He looked down and could vaguely make out a desk. Shit, had he fallen asleep in the middle of work?

'Trying to create a pond as big as the Kuchiki's private one?' asked a languid voice above him. Kensei squinted at his desk and scowled.

'Fuck,' he cursed and grabbed the edge of his haori to wipe away the drool collected there. A bark of laughter had him looking up at the idiot who woke him up. His scowled deepened.

'Shinji,' he growled.

The 5th Division taicho's grin widened and he wagged a finger at Kensei like he was scolding a little kid.

'That's _Hirako-taicho_, mind,' he sang and resisted the urge to laugh again when Kensei made a face like he wanted to throw something at the blonde. 'And you better be glad _I _found you like this. Imagine your innocent fukutaicho walking in and hearing his beloved idol murmuring his name and asking him how hard he wanted it. He'd be mortified!'

Kensei just bared his teeth and flicked his middle finger at the annoying blonde. Shinji simply yawned.

'Sex deprived much? I've heard you can die from that!' Shinji mocked. Kensei just gave him a murderous glare. Shinji hummed, fingers drumming on the wooden desk.

'Are you _ever_ going to tell him?' he asked pointedly, his eyes alighting on the 9th Division taicho as the burly man leaned back in his chair. Kensei snorted.

'Have you _met_ the guy?' he said brashly and stretched his arms above his head, hearing them pop audibly. 'He is so fucking disciplined and orderly I'd never have believed he was a Rukongai kid! Much less the same kid I saved all those years ago!'

'And you forgot all about him until he reminded you. Bad Kensei,' Shinji said playfully, still in a teasing mood. Kensei just chose to ignore him. He leaned forward once more, hands parallel to each other on the wooden desk as he looked down.

'The kid worships me,' he murmured. 'He sees me as his role model, his idol, his _hero_. That's the first thing he told me he thought when we met this time around. And what was I thinking?' He forced a chuckle even though he found nothing remotely funny about it. 'How the hell I was going to fuck that body all over my office without rousing any attention.'

Shinji, Kami be damned, laughed luxuriously.

'Kinky,' he mused. 'Never pegged you as the sort, Kensei.'

The silver-haired man just rolled his eyes. Shinji sighed and clamped a hand on his friend's shoulder comfortingly. Kensei glanced up, eyebrows raised.

'Maybe it's not my place,' Shinji said gently. 'But harboring such feelings isn't exactly healthy. You can either take the plunge with Hisagi-fukutaicho or forever hate yourself when he ends up with someone else.'

Kensei's eyes suddenly widened. It never occurred to him, that maybe one day, his fukutaicho would _find_ someone. Yes, Hisagi Shuuhei was well-known for his looks in the Soul Society. Young shinigami girls were constantly giggling around him and once or twice, which had made Kensei grind his teeth in frustration, a few young _boys_ had approached his fukutaicho with the intention of getting to know him "better". Yes, there was a _very_ high possibility that one day, maybe even tomorrow, that the handsome man would find someone and Kensei would regret not having said something for the rest of his life.

He groaned out loud and rubbed his hand over his face in frustration. Shinji's playful grin was back in place. He patted Kensei's shoulder.

'Hey, least he hasn't found someone yet!' he remarked. 'And if he did, trust me, the whole of _Soul Society_ would be gossiping about it by noon!'

'Argh, that's the problem with this place,' Kensei grumbled. 'You wanna keep something secret but one way or another _everyone_ ends up finding out! I don't want the whole damn place knowing I confessed to my damn fukutaicho! It'd piss me off!'

Shinji hummed in thought, now tapping his chin.

'Well,' he wondered aloud. 'The Human World is normally secluded. I mean, Ichigo and the others tend to keep to themselves far as I know! Maybe you could get your fukutaicho down there so you can give him your undying love confession.'

Once again, Kensei chose to ignore that teasing jab and instead, concentrated on the fact it wasn't such a bad idea. When he had been in the Human World, Soul Society pretty much left him alone. It wasn't hard to try and get a moment of peace, albeit having Mashiro around half the time. But it was practically perfect; no prodding shinigamis, getting away was way easier and of course, a moment of solitude. That was all he really needed.

He felt the sudden urge to charge into Shuuhei's office and demand they leave for the Human World _immediately_. However, he kept himself in check at the last minute and the seal on that decision was when he glanced at the corner of his desk to see a mountain of paperwork. He let an exasperated groan escape his lips and ran his fingers through his hair wearily.

'Good luck,' Shinji commented merrily, eyes twinkling. Kami, he was _enjoying_ himself!

Kensei gave me a beady look.

'One day, Shinji,' he threatened. 'One day you're going to struggle with something like this and I hope I'm there to gloat over it.'

Shinji snorted and tossed his angular hair to one side.

'Please,' he uttered pompously, 'Day I fall for someone I'm going to make her fall head over heels for _me_ before she realizes I had feelings for _her_ all along. Unlike _you_ who has _no_ idea how to _court_ someone.'

'You're straight?'

Kensei smirked triumphantly when the arrogant grin dropped from Shinji's face like a rock.

'Ha, ha, ha,' Shinji said sarcastically with a roll of his eyes. 'Finally got a jab in, huh?'

'And patiently waiting for the next one. Unless you can do me the favor and kindly leave my office, _Hirako-taicho_,' Kensei said mockingly. He knew the blonde was resisting the urge to stick his tongue out. But Kensei was no Hiyori and Shinji was a taicho so manners were a must. Unfortunately.

Shinji was suddenly distracted by something fluttering in the corner of his eye. He looked there in surprise.

'A hell butterfly,' he remarked and lifted a finger for the light creature to perch there delicately. Kensei leaned in, interest piqued. After a moment, Shinji nodded his head gravely, signaling the butterfly to takes its leave.

'Urahara needs us in the Human World,' Shinji muttered, voice now completely serious. He furrowed his brow. 'He said it was urgent. And he specifically asked for taichos and fukutaichos.'

'No ordinary shinigamis that's for sure,' Kensei added just as thoughtfully. That was quite peculiar for the ex-taicho to ask. Shinji glanced at the entrance of Kensei's office.

'I have no work currently so I suppose I could head over,' he remarked. 'I'll leave Hinamori to manage the division while I'm away.'

'Wish I could say the same,' Kensei muttered, eying the pile of papers loathingly. The edge of Shinji's mouth curled in a smile.

'Finish up quick and you might just,' he answered. 'I don't think many taichos are free at the moment so perhaps you can come along with the second batch.'

Kensei smiled a little. Despite being a major pain in the ass sometimes, Shinji could be a true friend. He knew how much Kensei loved to get out and _do_ things but since the war, all he'd been doing was signing papers and staying cooped up in his office. Not to mention having sexual fantasies about his fukutaicho who he wouldn't _dare_ touch. Getting out of here was exactly what he needed.

'See you there then, Shinji,' Kensei murmured as the blonde took his leave.

'See you later then, old friend,' Shinji called over his shoulder as he walked out.

Kensei sighed heavily and pulled the pile close. As he picked up his pen, he froze. He glanced at the empty doorway as realization dawned over him.

This was _it_. The moment. The moment he could whisk Shuuhei to the Human World and confess his undying-shit, Shinji was rubbing off on him. Asshole…

Regardless, he no longer _had_ to go to the Human World. He _needed_ to. And so did his fukutaicho. _Urgently_.

But first…the paperwork…

He groaned. Damn, he should've just _stayed_ in the Human World. One thing he _never _missed about Soul Society was the fucking mountains of _paperwork_. Why hadn't this place ordered a paper shredder already?! Damn needed one!

'Taicho?'

That melodious voice that haunted his fantasies echoed in his office, making his body shiver. He kept his cool on the outside and calmly regarded the breathless, dark-haired man that strolled in with an armload of papers. Kensei's heart leaped, partly because of the adorable light flush on the man's face from lugging the papers around and also because he _prayed_ that those papers weren't for him to mark.

'I've done the papers for the day,' Hisagi-fukutaicho stated and dropped the papers on one side of the table.

He closed his eyes as he wiped his brow, giving Kensei the opportune moment to rake his eyes rather hungrily all over that gorgeous body. He swallowed thickly. Fuck, this was _unfair_.

'Anything else, taicho?' the boy, for to Kensei he was _just_ a boy which didn't make his feelings _any_ better, asked rather docilely.

Kensei gritted his teeth before he told his fukutaicho what he _really_ wanted from him. Anything else? Of course, Hisagi-fukutaicho. Kindly remove your hakama and lie down on this here desk so your taicho can pound your ass into oblivion. Hope that wasn't too much to ask.

'There is something,' Kensei replied, trying to keep his raving desire under control but his tone still ended up coming out gruff. 'Urahara requires our help in the Human World.'

The young man raised an eyebrow in surprise.

'Did something happen?' he asked in concern. Then, as if remembering, he added, 'Taicho?'

Kensei almost banged his head on his desk. Kami, confessing was going to be _harder_ than he thought. But he shouldn't start doubting stuff before they even came near to it. So he took a deep breath and fixed his fukutaicho with the gravest look he could muster.

'I am in the dark at the moment,' he answered. 'But Urahara would not ask for the help of taichos if it was not urgent. We will need to leave as soon as possible.'

'And the sooner the better,' he added in his head, eyes trained on his fukutaicho as the man bowed and took his leave, his ass swaying so temptingly. He gulped again and clenched his pen even tighter. 'Before I _actually_ die from sex deprivation.' He blinked in surprise and _actually_ banged his head on his desk in anger.

_Damn that Shinji!_

* * *

><p>'<strong>I'm in the mood for some raw meat…'<strong>

'_Really_, Grimmjow?' Ichigo sighed as he alighted from one rooftop to the next. 'The fight ended a while ago apparently and now we're just supposed to head to Urahara's. Do you _really_ need to fight someone right now?!'

'**Fight? I'm fucking **_**starving**_**, berry! I wanna eat!'**

Ichigo wrinkled his nose and tried to ease the queasiness in his stomach. _This_ was the guy he was currently developing feelings for?! Nice one, Karma. Would you like to throw in a stark raving mad stalker to boot?

Ichigo felt warm inside. Okay, okay, so he _was_ developing feelings for the big lug. So Grimmjow was crude, rough and selfish. But there was also something oddly soft about him, like the way he risked everything to bind with Ichigo in order to save him, how he would lose his cool and get jealous so quickly over the orangehead. It was kind of…_cute_.

'**Oi…'**

'What?'

'**You okay?'**

Ichigo almost lost his footing on the roof he was perched on. His eyes widened in bewilderment. _Grimmjow_ was asking how _he_ was?! Just what the hell was going on? First, Grimmjow was quieter than usual, Pantera refused to say anything, Grimmjow agreed to almost _everything_ Ichigo said, hell, he didn't even _gloat_ about last night, and _now_, he was _concerned_ about Ichigo?!

'Not to sound insensitive or anything, Grimmjow,' Ichigo uttered, still in shock. 'But, um, is Pantera blackmailing you to be nice or something?'

He felt the edge of Grimmjow's persona bristle. A rich chuckle resounded in Ichigo's head.

'_I have no play in Grimmjow's actions right now, Master_,' the giant cat purred. '_Only _he _can answer for his antics.'_

'**Overgrown pussy…'**

'_What was that?!'_

'**Losing your hearing, old maid?'**

'_Excuse me, Master, but I am in _dire_ need of a new scratching post anyway!'_

'Shut up! All of you!' Ichigo commanded, already feeling a headache come on. He was now positioned on a rooftop just over Urahara's shop. The two forces in his head were making him dizzy and he had to pause to get his bearing. 'Grimmjow, just _what_ the hell is your issue?!'

There was a moment of silence on Grimmjow's end.

'**It's Shiro. He remembers.'**

Ichigo's heart leaped into his throat. Was Grimmjow telling the truth?

'_He is correct, Master. Shiro does indeed remember everything.'_

'Why didn't you tell me earlier?' Ichigo demanded, heart beating excitedly.

Shiro _remembered_! Shit, that was great! Well, sort of. It would be interesting to see what kind of person Shiro would be interacting with the others but he was also scared of that aspect. Shiro wasn't exactly the politest gentleman or anything.

'**You were rather in a hurry to get to Urahara's. And I was hungry. So shit happens.'**

Ichigo rolled his eyes. Trust Grimmjow to make it about himself.

Before he could open his mouth with a retort, he felt Grimmjow tense up. Even Pantera. Then he felt it himself. This strange, suffocating reiatsu. And it wasn't just one. It was two. And they seemed oddly sinister and _familiar_.

'Grimmjow, what-?' Ichigo muttered in confusion.

'**I know this,' **Grimmjow hissed. It felt like he was a feline now too, his claws extending and his ears flattening along his skull. **'Fuck, how can I **_**not**_** know this reiatsu?! Ichigo, you have to-!'**

He didn't get a chance to complete his sentence. The door to Urahara's shop opened. Out of the shadowy depths came a slight and slender figure entirely draped in white. A bony Hollow helmet engulfed one side of its head. It turned its morbid green eyes on the frozen figure on the rooftop.

'Kurosaki Ichigo,' Ulquiorra uttered monotonously. 'I thought you would never arrive.'

Ichigo gritted his teeth, hand clenching tightly around his sword. Shit, what was _Ulquiorra_ doing here?! Wasn't he supposed to be _dead_? Shit, shit, shit.

'**You better attack now,' **Grimmjow rasped, his anger pulsing heatedly in his veins. **'I wanna taste his blood first.'**

'Grimmjow…'Ichigo muttered. 'Something's off. I don't think I _should_. I mean, why the hell is _Ulquiorra_ in Urahara's hut? There's-!'

'**The hell, Ichigo!' **Grimmjow spat. His reiatsu flared inside Ichigo, making him gasp. **'I know what that fucker did! I heard people talk! Fucking killing you! That was supposed to be **_**my**_** victory!'**

Ichigo scowled. _That's _what this was all about?! Some kind of _game _on who could kill Ichigo first!?

Pantera snorted.

'_Master, you _honestly_ think he wants to hurt Ulquiorra because of that?' _she sighed. '_Really, Grimmjow, just tell Ichigo you wish to hurt the Cuatro Espada because he _hurt_ Ichigo in the worst way possible. Haven't you two come to terms with your feelings for each other yet?'_

'**Shut up, Pantera! Ichigo, charge now, or I **_**swear**_** I'll do something you'll regret!' **Grimmjow growled so furiously, Ichigo almost fell to his knees from the rage exuding from within himself. His eyes widened in surprise. Shit, Grimmjow was _pissed_.

'**Ichigo!'**

'Okay, okay! I just hope you know what you're doing, Grimmjow!' Ichigo muttered angrily, unsheathing his blade, the metal gleaming in the sun's glow. Ulquiorra raised an eyebrow.

'You wish to fight me?' he asked softly, turning his body to fully face Ichigo. 'I hope you have improved since last time, Kurosaki Ichigo. I was severely disappointed then.'

'**Payback's gonna be a bitch, Ulquiorra,' **Grimmjow jeered.

Ichigo frowned as he lifted his sword, Pantera, above his head before shooting forward, concentrating as hard as he could on Ulquiorra. His senses felt heightened. He could sense Ulquiorra shift his feet into a fighting stance. He could see those white hands reach for the deadly blade tucked in its sheath. He could hear the steady breathing of the Espada as he readied himself for the blow. And all Ichigo wondered was why was he doing this?

He didn't want to fight. But if he didn't, Grimmjow was going to go ballistic. Was what Pantera had said earlier true? That Grimmjow was pissed purely because Ulquiorra had tried to kill Ichigo in Hueco Mundo? That the Cuatro Espada had dared to _hurt_ him?

So many questions and so many things happening at once. Ichigo felt lost for a minute. Since when did he do things for Grimmjow without thinking twice? He felt so…strange, doing something for someone without a second thought. What was this feeling? Knowing that Grimmjow cared so much? Was this-?

_Clang!_

Ichigo's blade sparked against another sword. Except, it wasn't Ulquiorra's. It was Urahara's. Ichigo stared.

'What the hell?!' he said in confusion and suddenly leaped back. He heard Grimmjow snarl inside.

'**Ichigo…'** he growled. Pantera uttered a deeper growl.

'_You will shut your mouth for now, you animal, and listen,' _she remarked icily. _'The others are talking. If you thought more with your head than your muscles you wouldn't come off as such a buffoon.'_

Grimmjow simply snarled like an actual animal. But he held his tongue. Ichigo felt something heavy in his chest. Grimmjow was upset. The orangehead was tempted to ask what was wrong but something else caught his attention. His eyes widened in disbelief.

'What the hell is _he_ doing here?!' he yelped and pointed accusingly at the abnormally tall Espada casually leaning in the doorway.

Nnoitra yawned and grinned widely.

'Long time no see, Shinigami!' he cackled and waggled his fingers in Ichigo's direction. Suddenly, someone elbowed him out of the way and out walked a familiar blonde.

'Oi!' Shinji snapped and glared at Nnoitra. 'Stop blocking the way for everybody! Fucking spoon…'

'You watch it, you fucking cockroach!' Nnoitra retorted angrily.

'You bicker like children,' Toshiro sighed heavily and nimbly stepped passed them. That's when he spotted Ichigo. 'Kurosaki Ichigo, you have joined us. Good. We have urgent matters to discuss.'

'The boy has no sense of understanding,' Ulquiorra sniffed. 'I fail to see the importance of his presence in this discussion.'

'You have no say in this matter, Espada,' Toshiro replied coldly. 'We informed you of being misled and now it is your turn to give _us_ information. That is all.'

'Cold and to the point. I don't think I should have expected anything less from a taicho with an ice zanpaktou.'

'Uraharaa…' Ichigo turned to the shopkeeper who was now sheathing Benehime. '_What the fuck is going on?!'_

'Ah, Ichigo! Did you bring the cookies? Yoruichi is starving!' Urahara joked. When he saw the look of disbelief still plastered on the teen's face, he sighed and lowered his hat over his face. 'Things are actually stranger than I thought, Ichigo. Probably for the worse. And they are all happening because of one person.'

'Who?' Ichigo asked, perplexed.

Urahara sighed and finally looked up. His face was grave.

'It's Grimmjow.'

* * *

><p>'Grimmjow?' Pantera asked in genuine concern. She had reverted to her kitten form as she approached the huddled figure in the corner of the desert, face hidden from view. 'Grimmjow, what's wrong? You've been unusually moody! One minute, you're flying off the handle! And the next you're-!'<p>

'Pantera…'

The kitten almost jumped. Grimmjow's voice…why was it so shaky and weak?

'Pantera…' the Espada whispered again. 'I think…there's something…_wrong_ with me…'

The zanpaktou spirit tilted her head to one side. Then, as Grimmjow turned around, she gasped in alarm.

'Oh my,' she said in a hushed voice.

Grimmjow swallowed thickly, glancing down at his hand. His entirely _white_ hand. The rest of his body was a normal healthy color. Except his hand. It was like all the color had been bleached right out of it.

'What's happening to me?' he murmured in fear.


	14. Chapter 14

**Been a while, ne?**

**Disregard the humor and throw tomatoes at me for not putting in enough sexy time. I am a lover of reunions. **

**Enjoy!**

****Before I sign off, would it be too much to ask you lovely people to respond to a poll on my profile? Just gonna take a minute! I'm going to get super busy so I only have time for oneshots and basically my poll is asking what oneshots you all would like! No IchiGrimm or GrimmIchi because there are waaay too many of those around! Something different, especially those pairings that deserve some more love and fanfic! So take your pick! If all the pairings will get a vote each, well, guess I'm going to have to write all of them XD****

****Proceed...****

Ichigo stared at Ulquiorra as the Cuatro Espada took a sip of his tea. The pale Espada put the cup back on his lap. Then, he turned to Ururu.

'May I have another cup, please?' he said politely while raising his teacup.

Ichigo groaned and slammed his hand on the ground. Everyone else sitting around him stared.

'Am I the _only_ one who thinks this is _beyond _fucked up?!' he snapped viciously and glared at the three taichos present. Shinji yawned, Byakuya looked emotionless as ever while Toshiro just shook his head in exasperation.

'Honestly, Kurosaki, you tend to make a mountain out of a molehill,' the white-haired taicho sighed.

'Oh, I'm sorry,' Ichigo replied, voice dripping with sarcasm. 'I forgot it was perfectly normal to be sitting in hat-and-clogs's shop having tea and cookies with the Espada who were our enemies at one point and tried to kill all of us in coldblooded murder.'

'It's actually crumpets. I found them at a corner bakery,' Tessai said proudly and presented another plate of crumpets perfectly arranged to look like Urahara's face.

Nnoitra greedily stretched out a hand to grab a massive handful. Suddenly, Shinji shot his blade out and slammed the hilt on the back of the Espada's hand.

'Fuck! What the hell is your problem?!' Nnoitra yelled and cradled his bruised hand.

'Do you not have any manners?' Shinji yawned, oblivious of the spindly Arrancar's rage. 'Wait for him to set the plate on the table and _then_ take food. Honestly, barbarians the lot of you.'

'I beg to differ,' Ulquiorra sniffed.

'Fucker…' Nnoitra hissed.

'Was there a point to this meeting or not?' Renji muttered to Ichigo.

'Probably just the crumpets,' Ichigo muttered back, irritation peaking. Though he couldn't help quirking a smile when Shinji slammed the hilt of his sword into Nnoitra's mouth this time. Something about the Espada calling him a word that went along the lines of a pervert who had sex with a Gillian.

'Bet Grimmjow is getting his rocks off on this,' Ichigo thought.

That's when he realized it. Grimmjow. The Espada hadn't spoken once since they all went inside.

At first, Ichigo thought the guy was just throwing a tantrum and giving Ichigo the silent treatment. But not even Grimmjow could go this long without making a witty comment. And here was all this fodder for him to pick and berate about and yet…he was saying nothing. It was enough reason for Ichigo to start worrying about the Espada. Something must be terribly, _terribly_ wrong.

'Pantera?' he called out, probing his mind everywhere for signs of the feline. He frowned. Not even a flicker of her presence. Just where the hell had they all disappeared to? Or maybe he wasn't concentrating hard enough.

Clenching his hands into fists on his knees, Ichigo strained his mind, pushing deeper and harder. He was feeling something this time. Faint flickers of life. Two lives. It had to be Pantera and Grimmjow.

He brushed closer, testing to see if they were actually real or just an illusion. The flickering reiatsu blazed a little stronger. He glided closer. It was safe enough. He could do this.

'Grimmjow? Pantera?' he called out softly. No reply. Maybe he needed to speak up. 'Grimmjow! Pantera! Will you guys-!'

Suddenly, a strong gust of energy blew him over. The action took him by such shock that his eyes flew open and he fell backwards in the real world. The faint reiatsu's flickered out altogether. He could feel or hear nothing save the bickering of Nnoitra and Shinji. And his labored breathing. Plus a head of red hair looming in his sight.

'Ichigo, what the hell?' Renji hissed, grabbing Ichigo by the wrist while giving his friend a concerned look. 'You okay? You just keeled over right now and took me by surprise! Grimmjow's not messing with you, is he?'

'No, no,' Ichigo gasped, mussing his hair and squinting his eyes as a mild headache pulsed at his temples. 'Just a…just a headache, nothing major. Grimmjow's…Grimmjow's been good.'

Renji just gave him a strange look. Ichigo didn't blame him. Grimmjow? Being good? Yeah, and Ulquiorra's favorite color is pink.

He didn't want Renji to worry. He didn't want _anyone_ to worry about him. This was between him and Grimmjow. And Pantera. And Shirosaki. Okay, so it was between him and a _certain_ group of people he shared a brain with at one point or the other. But basically, something _odd_ was going on. Like Grimmjow was trying to hide something from him. But…what?

The screen door to the room suddenly slid open. Yoruichi stood there, solemnly surveying the room. Her presence immediately silenced everyone, even Nnoitra.

'The others have arrived,' she said simply and sauntered in. Following her was Rukia, Kensei, Hisagi, Kira…

'Hiya, tai-_choooo_!' Rangiku squealed as she waltzed in and grabbed Toshiro in a tight, boobs-in-face-can't-breathe hug. Needless to say, Toshiro couldn't breathe. Or scream at her to stop for that matter.

Ichigo once again had to restrain from smirking at a flustered Toshiro once Rangiku let go, completely disregarding the point where Shinji waggled his eyebrows at Muguruma-taicho that earned the blonde a fierce growl. Though, there was another figure that stole his attention. Unfortunately.

'Yo,' Kenpachi uttered as he stepped through.

'Shit! What the hell is that fucker doing here?!' Nnoitra shrieked as he got up from the table. Which earned him another whack across the head. This time with the plate of crumpets. Ironically.

'What now?!' the beanpole snarled.

'You upset my cup,' Shinji said calmly, gesturing to his overturned teacup. Nnoitra's eyes almost popped out.

'That's it!' he roared. 'I am going to skin you _alive_ and eat the flesh from your bones, blondie!'

'Ugh, so much noise. What a hideous place this is,' Yumichika said, miffed, and crossed his arms delicately.

'Hiya, everyone!' Yachiru giggled as she rapped a beat on Ikkaku's bald head, making the third seat wail at being treated so lowly.

'Did you bring Soul Society's best or the Karakura circus?' Ichigo said dryly to Rukia, eyes travelling everywhere. This was kind of amusing, surprisingly.

'That's what you get for confining the brashest Shinigami's in one room,' Renji muttered.

'Nii-sama is still as calm as ever though,' Rukia remarked, a hint of pride and admiration in her tone.

Ichigo couldn't miss the slight pinkish tinge to Renji's cheeks as the redhead lowered his head while nodding in agreement like he refused to trust his tongue. Ichigo lifted an eyebrow. Now _that_ was interesting.

'Oh my! I didn't know the circus was in town!' Urahara exclaimed in surprise as he did a double take in the doorway. When nobody seemed to let up, he sighed and turned to Yoruichi who was perfectly perched on a window sill in the corner. 'Ummm, Yoruichi? A little help please?'

The Amazonian female smirked. Then, she stood on the edge of the window and breathed deeply. After a few seconds, she opened her mouth and screamed. Except it wasn't a normal scream. It was like a bone shattering, ear-splitting, mind muddling scream of all screams.

Everyone clutched their ears in pain and Ichigo could understand why since he was doing it himself. It felt like someone had rung a hundred bells in his ears and he could still hear it ringing. All other sound had been blocked out save for that odd vibrating in his eardrums. It was so odd seeing people's lips move yet hear nothing coming out. It finally wore off when Ichigo heard Urahara praising Yoruichi for the scream.

'That was _amazing_, Yoruichi!' Urahara gushed. 'See? With practice, you could do it! And you did!'

'I never denied that I couldn't,' Yoruichi replied coolly. Urahara simply tilted his hat in her direction before turning to the still recovering crowd.

'Is anyone else arriving, Muguruma-taicho?' he asked, his voice losing a bit of its cheery tone.

The silver-haired taicho flinched a little. His ears were probably still ringing. But he managed to shake his head in an answer. Urahara nodded. His smile disappeared.

'We are facing someone extremely ambitious here,' he said gravely. 'And I think I have a gist of what they are trying to do here. I had my suspicions when Grimmjow arrived.' He now looked straight at Ichigo, taking the boy by surprise. '_Why_ did Grimmjow come here in the first place? What did he have to do with Karakura Town? It just seemed really…_off_.'

'He came here to find me,' Ichigo said hastily. Realizing how it probably sounded, he quickly explained further, battling the blush threatening to surface. 'I mean, he was trying to find me to _fight_ me. He'd been training to beat me in battle.'

'Is that what he told you?' Urahara said calmly. Ichigo's heart fluttered. Something told him that that probably hadn't been the _truth_. 'That he was looking for you to _fight_ you? Well, why now? I'm sure training takes a while but _barely_ a year had passed, Ichigo. You think training takes such a _short_ time?'

Ichigo opened his mouth to retort but realized he had nothing to counter Urahara's words. The man was right. But then, did that mean Grimmjow had been lying to him?

Ichigo felt his heart ache. Shit, why did it _hurt_?

'Then what _was_ Grimmjow doing here, Urahara?' Shinji asked quietly.

'Son of a bitch was running away,' Nnoitra sneered.

Ichigo's eyes widened. Grimmjow was…

'Running away? From what?' Renji wondered aloud.

'Our Master. The Lord of Hueco Mundo,' Ulquiorra replied. A murmur of unease swept across the room.

'Bullshit,' Kenpachi snorted and leaned back against a screen door. 'We got that Aizen bastard all nice and tied up back in Soul Society.'

'And Barragon is dead,' Kira added from his place.

'I do not deny those facts,' Ulquiorra remarked. 'But they are not the Lord. It's…'

'…someone else,' Urahara cut in, tapping his cane on the wooden floor. 'Someone who has a vast knowledge on Hueco Mundo, Soul Society and the Human World. And a very, _very_ detailed understanding of the Balance.'

'Balance?' Ichigo echoed, confused.

'Let me explain, Ichigo,' Yoruichi uttered from her perch on the window. She held up both her hands, palm up. 'Imagine the world like a scale. One side represents the world of the dead and the other the world of the living. This balance is constantly shifting; people are dying every day yet people are also being born. But sometimes, one of them outweighs the other. And that is where the Shinigamis come in. They correct that balance. They make sure that the dead don't linger in the world of living longer than necessary. If that was ever tipped, the two worlds would overflow and swallow each other up.'

At this point, Yoruichi meshed her fingers together to indicate the two worlds combining. She gave Ichigo a grave look.

'Can you imagine,' she said softly. 'A world where the dead no longer stay dead and the living cannot die? It would bring everything to a standstill and an end to progress.'

Ichigo shivered. Suddenly, the weight of Yoruichi's words felt too heavy to take up.

'Is that…what the Lord of Hueco Mundo is trying to do?' Rukia asked in alarm, staring from Yoruichi to Urahara. 'He's trying to…upset this balance? How?'

'You're seeing that right before your eyes right now, Rukia,' Urahara explained and gestured to Ulquiorra and Nnoitra. 'For as far as we know, the Cuatro and Quinto Espada should be dead.'

Nnoitra just snorted and lazily leaned back in his place. Ulquiorra simply sipped at his tea, as if Urahara was saying nothing out of the ordinary.

'And they confirmed my suspicions,' Urahara continued. 'I felt uneasy when Grimmjow appeared. I believed something odd was going on in Hueco Mundo. Something Soul Society had failed to pick up. Everything was too calm over there. And out of nowhere, Grimmjow appears here. It didn't add up. And then two supposedly dead figures show up. Someone is trying to create chaos in the worlds. Kira-fukutaicho…'

The fukutaicho started when he was called upon. He blinked in surprise.

'Er, yes, Urahara-san?' he said politely.

'Tell me, what is the purpose of bringing souls to Soul Society?'

'Well, as you said early, it keeps the consistent flow of souls. If that balance was upset, the world would slip into chaos.'

'Yes, but there is _another_ reason. Would you care to explain that?'

This time, the petite blonde hesitated. The blonde was known for being the most intelligent and booksmart of the fukutaichos. He definitely know this _other _reason. Ichigo leaned forward, curious.

'It…' Kira said slowly. 'It also keeps a regular flow of reiatsu flowing into Soul Society.'

'And?' Urahara pressed.

'And…if that was to stop…then…'

'…Soul Society would collapse and be obliterated,' Toshiro realized, his eyes wide in disbelief. Soon, everyone in the room was mimicking his reaction.

'Shit,' Renji cursed under his breath.

'This guy is trying to destroy Soul Society,' Ikkaku said angrily and jumped to his feet. 'Well, what are we waiting for?! Let's go kick his ass!'

'It's not as simple as it looks, Ikkaku,' Urahara said curtly, looking at the bald man straight in the eye. 'This "Lord" has the _power_ to bring the dead to life. Do you not think that he might be able to _prevent_ you from killing him? What, did you assume a simple thrust of your blade could end his life?'

Ikkaku glowered at the man, his face screwed up in concentration for some witty retort. Next to him, Yumichika sighed and hushed the man back into his seat.

'So, is that his master plan?' Kensei growled. 'That he's just going to destroy Soul Society? If you ask me, sounds pretty stupid.'

'It's not just Soul Society that will suffer,' Urahara explained. 'Hueco Mundo is going to suffer similar losses.'

'How so?' Byakuya finally spoke up.

'Think of it like this, if souls are no longer dying, then that means they are going to neither Hueco Mundo _nor_ Soul Society. They're just accumulating in _this_ world. This guy…he's not only trying to upset the balance. He's trying to wipe out this world from existence.'

'But what's the point?' Kensei snapped and slammed his palm on the wooden table in the middle. 'What the hell is he going to get out of destroying the world?! In case he didn't notice, _he's_ going to die too along with it!'

'Not quite,' Ulquiorra cut in silkily. Everyone turned their attention to the Espada. 'His plan isn't to destroy the world but to reconstruct it. He wishes to wipe out this world and rebuild a new one. He is planning to…_purge_ this world of its sins.'

'"Purge this world of its sins"?' Renji repeated in disbelief. 'Who the hell does this guy think he is? Some kind of saint?'

'You'd be surprised,' the Cuatro Espada said dryly. 'He's a blithering idiot if you ask me.'

'If you hate him so much why the hell are you following him?' Ikkaku voiced.

'I don't have much of a choice,' Ulquiorra answered, a sharp edge to his tone now. 'As long as we are in Hueco Mundo, the Espada are bound to fulfill his every whim. We had no idea that he was planning on destroying Hueco Mundo hence we were blindly led by him.'

'You mean…he's brought the _others_ to life too?' Renji asked in surprise. A certain pink-haired Espada with a sadistic smile crossed his mind. He shuddered.

'Some are more than willing to follow him. Others…not as much. I belong in the latter. The man is a servant to his own childish desires. He is not fit to be my Master. Aizen-sama…Aizen-sama had been a man of control and confidence. He was servant to no one and followed no ideal. He was a true-!'

'Jeez, shut up about your precious Aizen-sama. The guy was a fucking egotistical bastard,' Shinji drawled, his right eye twitching. No secret that he despised Aizen with all his heart.

'Glad someone realized that,' Nnoitra snorted.

'I'm not a coward to admit it either.'

'What the _hell_ are you implying, blondie?'

'Why?' Byakuya said aloud, turning his attention entirely on Ulquiorra. 'Why help us? You will gain nothing from this.'

'We will,' Ulquiorra said simply. 'Our Lord's presence is a nuisance. When Grimmjow escaped, he was furious and threw a tantrum when he couldn't find the Sexta. Quite an embarrassment if you ask me. Once he located Grimmjow, I saw this as an opportunity to acquire assistance and volunteered to retrieve the Sexta. Though we _were_ given strict orders to kill anyone who came in our way. Hence we were obligated to kill you. Not anymore.' He nodded at Byakuya. 'We need to destroy the Master. His existence is nothing short of an annoyance. But once you rid us of our poor excuse for a Lord, we _will_ kill you.'

'Charming,' Shinji remarked, grinning from ear to ear.

'I'm looking forward to that,' Nnoitra growled, eying Shinji wrathfully.

'I'm curious,' Shinji asked, leaning forward so that he was right in a fuming Nnoitra's face. 'Cuatro here is doing it 'cause he hates his boss. What's your stand in all this, Spoonhead?'

Nnoitra saw red. He was just about to strike when Kenpachi struck his sword down right between the two. Both jumped back in shock.

'You ladies's like a room?' he teased, one eye glittering as bright as his toothy grin. The two glared bloody murder.

'Nnoitra is just interested in bloodshed,' Ulquiorra said audibly. 'He cares not for who he's fighting as long as he gets to battle someone. Preferably those who irk him immensely.'

'I could come up with a better word for such bastards,' Nnoitra snarled, glowering both at Kenpachi and Shinji.

'So what are we going to do?' Hisagi asked, stepping forward. 'Are we just going to barge into Hueco Mundo?'

'It's not going to be that easy,' Kira commented.

'The Espada are going to lead us,' Urahara replied, nodding to Ulquiorra. 'They know a way in without being detected. The rest is up to you.'

Shouldn't we have a bigger army or something?' Rangiku voiced. 'I mean, we're only a handful of people!'

'A larger group is going to be harder to manage,' Byakuya pointed out. 'We are going in as a stealth force.'

'We move in, kill as many as we can and take the bossman down in the process,' Ikkaku narrated before grinning. 'Sounds good to me!'

'I don't know if we can trust you completely,' Toshiro said warily, eying the Cuatro. The Espada stared point blank at the 10th Division taicho.

'Do you have a choice?' Ulquiorra murmured. Nobody argued.

'Meeting adjourned! We'll leave tomorrow!' Urahara called out.

'Why tomorrow?' Rukia queried.

'Because I like my beauty sleep!'

'…'

'He's just making it sound really innocent, Rukia,' Yoruichi teased as she slinked past Urahara. The man gave a goofy lovey-dovey grin before lumbering after her.

'Jackass,' Rukia muttered, while scowling and turning a bright red. She stomped out of the room in a hurry.

'Guess we can all head back home then,' Renji sighed and stood up, cracking his back in the process. He looked down and his features changed. 'Ichigo?'

The boy was still sitting, staring at his hands and lost in thought.

Is that why Grimmjow came here? He was running away? But why? Was he just sick of being used like a toy? For some reason, the idea of Grimmjow running away made Ichigo feel strange. Like he had this sudden urge to beat and maim everyone who _dared _hurt Grimmjow. To top it all, of all people the Sexta ran to, it was _him_. That _had_ to mean _something_. Did Grimmjow feel _safe_ around Ichigo? Did he feel like he could trust Ichigo with his life?

Kami, all these question were muddling his brain! And on top of all that, Grimmjow seemed to be avoiding him. He couldn't believe he missed the Espada's brash comments. He just wished Grimmjow would appear already and settle his mind. And not just answer his questions but to…to _hold_ him and make him feel better.

He'd never admit it but when Grimmjow held him, he felt like…like there was nothing wrong in the world. That everything was at its peak of greatness and that it could stay like that forever.

He clenched his hands into fists.

'Where are you, Grimmjow?' he thought helplessly.

'Oi!'

Ichigo looked up. His eyes widened.

'All this time we're talkin' about shit,' Nnoitra drawled as he loomed over Ichigo. Behind him, Ichigo could feel Renji, tense and ready to spring if Nnoitra so much as touched Ichigo. 'And how we came here to take Grimmjow back and that bastard didn't even bother showing his face. Temme, where's the coward?'

Anger surged inside Ichigo.

'He ain't a coward,' he said quietly. 'And where he is no longer concerns you.'

Nnoitra just cackled wildly.

'Kinda does!' he snorted. 'See, I was given permission to slice and dice him to itty bitty pieces once I found him. And I was kinda disappointed to not see a speck of him during this get together 'cause I'd been _really _looking forward to hurting someone. But I get a feeling _you_ know where he is. After all, you're wearing his clothes, albeit a little altered, and…' his eyes slide to the zanpaktou placed near Ichigo's legs. '…you've got his _Pantera_.'

Ichigo gritted his teeth. He never liked Nnoitra. The guy pissed him off because of his sadistic nature. And right now, he wasn't going to take any bullshit or taunting from him. Not now. Not ever. _Especially_ if he was thinking of _hurting_ his Grimmjow.

He backtracked. Did he just think of Grimmjow as…_his_ Grimmjow? What…?

A scream rang out. The only people left in the room were Toshiro, Renji, Rangiku, Ichigo and Nnoitra now. All of them jumped to their feet. A series of shouts followed. This time more desperate.

'That sounds like…' Ichigo muttered.

'Orihime!' Rangiku gasped and immediately flash-stepped away. Toshiro cursed.

'Rangiku, hold on!' he called out and followed his fukutaicho.

Ichigo didn't wait around either. Without even sparing the Quinto a glance, he was off, hopping from rooftop to rooftop, urging himself to go faster.

Orihime wasn't the only one in trouble. He recognized one of the voices.

It was Shirosaki.


	15. Chapter 15

**No smut for the moment. But a hellava lot of fluffiness and some signs of possible pairings XD**

**Proceed...**

Shirosaki was _fucked._

Ichigo was moving so fast the rooftops underneath him were a blur. But he had to move fast. Otherwise he would be too late. Otherwise someone was going to get hurt bad. Otherwise someone was going to _die_ and it was probably all his fault.

Without any powers, Shirosaki was weak. Sure Orihime had her Shun Shun Rikka but her primary skill was healing, not fighting. And knowing Shiro, he wasn't going to back down from a fight anytime soon.

Another scream resonated in the night sky. They sounded far more panicked before.

'Shit!' Ichigo cursed. 'I hope I'm not too late!'

He breathed a sigh of relief as he neared the window of Orihime's room. However, he sucked that back in when a sickening squelching sound pierced the air. A sound very similar to crunching bones and sliced flesh.

'Orihime! Shirosaki!' Ichigo yelled, drawing out Pantera, his reiatsu swirling in lassos around his body menacingly.

'Meat! Meat! Meat!' gurgled the giant Hollow squatting in the room. Its hind legs, shaped like those of a bullfrog, twitched as its masked face hovered over its victim. A tongue darted out. 'Fresh, fresh, fresh meat!'

'I'm too late,' Ichigo thought furiously.

'Kurosaki-kun!'

Ichigo whipped his head around and his eyes widened. It was Orihime! She was safely tucked in a corner. Along with-

'Tatsuki, It's Kurosaki-kun! He's here to save us!' Orihime cried out gleefully and poked the dark-haired girl who had been shielding Orihime with her body. The tomboy glanced at the orangehead and scowled.

'About time, asshole!' she barked. 'We could've died if your deranged albino cousin hadn't jumped in!'

'My…cousin?'

'Back off or I'll jab this up your nose…er…wherever it is!'

Ichigo's head whirled back towards the frog-like Hollow. He raised an eyebrow. Shirosaki was dancing around the Hollow, waving around a deadly…_broom_?!

'You gotta be fucking kidding me,' Ichigo muttered and smacked his forehead.

'You wanna a piece of this, huh?!' Shiro threatened and thrust the broom handle in the Hollow's personal space. The Hollow shifted its head to one side, irked. 'That's right! Back off before I-!'

A long, sticky tongue shot out of the crevice of a mouth and wrapped around the broom. Shiro jumped back in surprise but barely made it out of the Hollow's vicinity before being yanked back in. He still had a good hold on the broom which he was not ready to part with yet.

'Leggo, you mutant amphibian!' Shiro shouted and tugged harder. 'Before I rip that tongue out of your-_fuck_!'

The Hollow was obviously getting pissed at Shiro's constant yammering and decided enough was enough so he jerked his head back, causing Shiro to come flying forward. Right into his waiting mouth.

If he had been lucky.

'Goddamn you, Shiro!' Ichigo grunted, his sword jammed between the Hollow's snapping jaws. The frog growled menacingly and tried to close its mouth but Ichigo held firm.

'Ichiii! Long time no see, ne?' Shiro chirped and saluted.

'What the hell were you thinking taking on a Hollow?! Don't you know you've got no powers?!' Ichigo continued to berate and shifted backwards as the Hollow applied more force on its jaws.

'Well, I couldn't just leave 'em like that either,' Shiro explained. 'And besides, when Big Boobs showed up and was about to become frog chow I couldn't just stand by and do nothing, could I?'

Big…

Ichigo glanced to the floor. His eyes widened.

Rangiku was losing blood fast. Her chest was heaving erratically and her face was going pale fast.

'Shiro, take her to Orihime and get her healed!' Ichigo ordered.

'But-!'

'_NOW!'_

Shiro didn't waste arguing. He released his broom and sliding to the ground, scooped up Rangiku before racing to Orihime. He glanced back in worry. Something was off with Ichigo. He didn't seem…strong like before. Like something was…lagging. And for some reason, he could feel it.

He frowned. Grimmjow better not be fucking with Ichigo. Otherwise he was going to have to face one pissed off ex-inner Hollow.

'Shit, shit, shit,' Ichigo chanted. Beads of sweat poured down his face. Where were his powers?! He was having a tough time holding up a simple Hollow! He should've killed this motherfucker by now! What the hell was going on?!

'A little help would be nice right about now, Grimmjow,' Ichigo grunted. He shoved the Hollow away with what little strength he had left. The frog squealed as it bashed into a wall which crumbled and buried it under the rubble.

Ichigo twirled his blade in his hand, waiting for the powers to flow inside him, waiting for that jolt of reiatsu to send him flying at the Hollow's throat, thirsty for its blood.

Nothing.

Ichigo was getting desperate.

The Hollow was emerging from the debris, shaking its head to recover from the hit. Its eyes locked on Ichigo. They narrowed. Ichigo felt his heart leap into his throat. Fuck, he was _scared_.

No, he couldn't be. He needed to snap out of it. He wasn't completely powerless. After all, he threw the Hollow into a wall just now, didn't he?

He needed a hit. Just one hit to take out this damn monster. He didn't need Grimjow _that_ badly. He wasn't a weakling. He could do this. Just one hit.

The Hollow roared, its energy rippling off in waves. Ichigo tightened his grip on his sword.

Just one hit. Then it will all be over.

'Ichigo!' Shirosaki yelled. He could sense the panic fluctuating inside Ichigo. He curled his hands into fists. He felt so _weak_. He _hated_ this. He just wanted to storm in right now and help Ichigo but he knew he'd only be getting in the way. His being here was so…_pointless_.

'Don't let him die, you bastard,' he whispered. 'Grimmjow, don't you _dare_ let him fucking _die_.'

The Hollow lunged.

Suddenly, Ichigo felt something ripple inside him. He gasped as something exploded inside him. And apparently exploded outside him too. The mini explosion sent shock waves in every direction, sending Shiro sprawling on his back next to the two huddled girls. The Hollow shrieked as it bashed into a wall too.

'**Not gonna let you die, Ichigo.'**

Ichigo blinked.

'Grimmjow?' he whispered. 'What…'

'**Don't…just leave me alone, Ichigo…'**

'Grimm-!'

'Ichigo, watch out!' Shiro yelled shrilly.

'You make me MAADDD!' the Hollow howled as it launched itself at Ichigo.

'Over here!' called out a calm voice.

Ichigo felt his concentration waver. Luckily, so did the Hollow's. The frog turned his head and screeched as its head was lopped off. Its body crashed to the ground while its head rolled off somewhere.

'That was eventful,' sighed Toshiro as he sheathed his sword. He glanced at Ichigo. 'Kurosaki, I expected better.'

Ichigo felt his cheeks flush, both in embarrassment and in anger. It wasn't his _fault_. Grimmjow… Grimmjow had just _abandoned _him. What the hell was he supposed to do?

He clutched his chest. Shit, it was hurting again. Was Grimmjow in trouble?

Shiro frowned. Ichigo looked so lost right now.

He stood up, slowly walking over to the motionless orangehead.

'Look out!' Tatsuki yelled and pointed at Toshiro.

The taicho didn't have time. Out of nowhere a tongue zipped out and wrapped itself around him, yanking him to the ground.

'Shit!' the white-haired boy growled and struggled to escape.

'Fresshh, _young_, meat this time!' the Hollow rasped, its head inching forward, using Toshiro as an anchor to yank itself forward. Its red eyes gleamed menacingly.

'You should be dead!' Toshiro hissed, jerking even harder.

'I shouldddd,' the Hollow purred. 'But I'm so hungryyyy for fresshhh meattt…'

'Toshiro!' Ichigo cried out in alarm. Scowling, he lunged forward, this time intent on causing harm. However, the Hollow's headless body blocked his path. 'Get out of the way!'

He tried to slice his way through but the body kept bearing down on him, as if trying to smother him.

'Oh my, Kurosaki-kun!' Orihime screamed.

'Come on!' Tatsuki yelled to Shiro. The two started forward.

'NO!' Ichigo commanded. 'I'm not going to put you two in danger so stay back!'

Shiro gulped. Shit, this wasn't _right_. If they didn't do something right now, Ichigo was going to _die_. And it was going to be all his fault for not trying to help.

'Kurosaki-kun,' Orihime whimpered, her eyes trained on the shield her Shun Shun Rikka had formed around Rangiku. Tears dribbled down. 'Someone…please…help us…'

_SWISH!_

Blood splattered everywhere.

Toshiro blinked in surprise, his knees buckling as the sticky tongue loosened around him. The head before him was cleaved in half and was disintegrating. The torso that had been trying to smother Ichigo was legless now and also disappearing into nothingness. Smears of blood streaked a shocked Ichigo's cheeks and parts of his bare torso.

'W-What…' he murmured.

'Apologies for disrupting the fight,' Ulquiorra uttered, slipping his sword back into its scabbard. 'But it seemed you required some assistance.'

'Ehhh, we coulda left 'em like that a little while longer, Ulquiorra,' Nnoitra yawned, tapping his Santa Teresa on his back, the blade dripping with blood. He grinned wickedly at Toshiro. 'I'd like ta see how the little taicho would struggle when devoured.'

'You disgust me,' Ulquiorra deadpanned. Being closest to Toshiro, he bent on one knee and offered a hand to the dazed taicho. 'Are you alright?'

Toshiro stared at the hand before regaining his senses. Flushing furiously, he swatted the hand away and shot to his feet, almost hitting Ulquiorra under his chin.

'Thank you,' he muttered. 'You have my gratitude.'

Ulquiorra's face remained emotionless. He merely nodded and politely stepped to one side to let the taicho walk over to his injured fukutaicho. Nnoitra sauntered over.

'What was all that about?' he sneered. 'Since when did you care about others, ne, Ulqui _-o-_rra?'

He deliberately sang the Espada's name to irk him. However, that was as likely as seeing a Gillian in a pink tutu.

'They are more helpful to us alive than dead, Nnoitra,' Ulquiorra said plainly. 'I thought I made that clear enough at today's meeting.'

'Che, whatever,' the Quinto snorted and walked out. 'I'm gonna find a place ta sleep. Been a long day.'

'Is she going to be alright?' Toshiro asked Orihime quietly.

'Huh? Oh yes, yes! Just a bit more and she'll be alright!' Orihime said quickly, wiping away the tears building in her eyes. She smiled a little. Kurosaki-kun was safe. Everyone was safe. It made her happy that no one had died tonight.

A moment of silence.

'Are _you_ alright?' the taicho asked softly. Orihime jumped.

'Oh yes! I'm perfectly fine!' Orihime yammered and flexed her arms to show how well she was. 'Perfectly healthy and strong! I make sure I eat three meals a day with snacks in between and I try going jogging everyday and-!'

'Orihime,' Tatsuki sighed and yanked the yammering auburn-headed girl into her arms. 'Stop talking so much. You're going to scare the little guy.'

Toshiro felt his anger rise.

'For your information, I am a _taicho_ of the Gotei 13, thank you very much, 'Toshiro remarked, bristled. But it looked like Tatsuki wasn't listening.

'Hey, Orihime?' the dark-haired girl murmured, her cheeks turning pink.

'Hmm?'

'Don't…don't scare me like that again, okay? When I heard you scream, I couldn't…I thought something horrible had happened to you and just the thought of you hurt made me…'

'Oh, Tatsuki!' Orihime exclaimed, leaning her head up to peck Tatsuki lightly on the lips. The tomboy's face was burnt red now. 'You worry too much! I'm fine! I know I have you to protect me! I just wish one day I can be strong enough to protect Tatsuki too…'

She giggled and snuggled up closer to Tatsuki. Although the girl was really embarrassed by the affection, she smiled a little and wrapped her arms protectively, and probably possessively, around Orihime.

Toshiro smiled softly and scooted away. All anger had faded seeing the two girls so obviously in love. He should give them their space.

His eyes landed on Ulquiorra who was inspecting the place where the Hollow had disappeared. His resolve hardened once again.

'How were you able to kill it?' he asked curtly, now standing in front of the Espada. The Cuatro glanced up, sizing up the taicho before him. 'How were you able to slay the Hollow completely when I had tried but failed to annihilate it?'

The Cuatro blinked slowly.

This taicho was a curious creature. He was the smallest being he had ever seen. But by far possessing power that could crush empires. The white-haired taicho intrigued him. This, Hitsugaya Toshiro, carried himself with the airs of a man bearing years of experience. It was in his eyes. They were sharp jade pieces, swelling and sighing with power and stories. This was no ordinary taicho. No. He was probably…a prodigy.

How _very_ interesting.

'You could not slay it because of your zanpaktou,' Ulquiorra finally replied. It was surprising how the taicho had waited so patiently for the reply. Another interesting fact about him. 'It is…as our Master phrased it…'thick with sins and impurities'. Only a pure blade can slay a Hollow. He somehow purified our zanpaktous, making them the ideal weapons to slay impurities. Actually, to elaborate on that, our zanpaktous have the ability to slay _anything_. Even Shinigamis…' he suddenly whipped his blade out and brought it a hair's breath away from the taicho's cheek. '…in a single _blow_.'

Toshiro barely moved from his spot nor changed the expression on his face. His eyes were lidded in bored amusement and his mouth was set in a hard line.

He crossed his arms.

'You should have mentioned it at the meeting,' he remarked simply.

'It never arose.'

'It was never an issue. Until now. We shall report this to Urahara immediately. Time is precious.'

The taicho flashstepped away. Ulquiorra stared at the space before him, lowering his blade.

Ah, yes, this taicho was _most_ alluring.

He sonidoed out of the room.

'Ichigo?'

Ichigo looked around numbly. He was met with ochre eyes slanted in worry. He frowned lightly.

'Shiro-?' he began as he peeled himself away from the wall. He wasn't aware of how weak his legs were until he felt Shiro's arms around him.

'Hey, hey, relax,' he heard Shiro murmur while rubbing a soothing hand down his back. 'Take it easy.'

Shiro felt Ichigo's tense body loosen up. Well, at least he had _some_ use.

'Mind explaining what happened back there?' Shiro muttered, continuing to soothe Ichigo with a gentle hand.

He felt Ichigo tense up again. Shit, maybe he shouldn't have said anything.

'Grimmjow…' Ichigo murmured, dazed. He slowly looked into Shiro's eyes, his own reflecting anxiety. 'Shiro…Grimmjow isn't saying anything…'

So it _was_ the blue-headed asshole that was worrying Ichigo. Shiro ground his teeth. And after he had that talk with the bastard he had the _nerve_ to hurt Ichigo like this. Now he was going to get it.

'Call him out,' Shiro growled, eyes blazing with anger. 'I _dare_ him to come out and face me. I'm ready to deal out a can of whoop ass.'

'That's not going to work,' Ichigo answered, frowning at the ground. 'He's just not…responding to anything. Shiro…I think I have to go _in_.'

Shiro tightened his hold on Ichigo's arms.

'Ichi, much as you trust the blue-frosted cupcake,' he remarked curtly, 'I got my doubts. So either he comes out nicely or we go to Urahara and drag him out kicking and screaming.'

Ichigo said nothing for a minute. Shiro just hoped Ichigo was considering his suggestion. 'Cause the more he thought about it, the more he couldn't wait to do that to the idiotic Espada.

'I'm going in, Shiro,' Ichigo finally said. 'Whether you like it or not. I get a feeling Grimmjow needs me and I don't want to hurt him while I'm helping.'

Shiro raised an eyebrow. Could it be that Ichigo _cared_ for the blue oaf?

He sighed and shrugged his shoulders.

'What King wants King gets, ne?' he teased, eyes twinkling impishly. He hoisted the Shinigami up to his feet. 'Come on. We gotta get you somewhere…' he wrinkled his nose in distaste as he glanced at the bloodied room, '…clean.'

'Yo, Orihime!' he called to huddled couple in the corner. 'When you guys are done canoodling take Tats and Big Boobs to the Urahara shop around the corner. You guys'll be safe with him, got it?'

Tatsuki looked confused but Orihime waved in understanding before burying her head back into Tatsuki's arms.

'Where are we going?' Ichigo asked as they strolled down the street. They suddenly stopped at an apartment complex. Shiro grinned and jangled a hoop of keys with a panda keychain in Ichigo's face.

'My place.'

* * *

><p>'Zannyyyy!' Shiro sang and jumped at a brooding figure who was seated on a couch in front of the television. 'Didja miss me?'<p>

"Zanny" merely grunted and kept flipping channels.

'Meanie,' Shiro pouted. He then pointed to a shocked Ichigo. 'You remember Ichigo, right?'

The man observed Ichigo under clear, orange sunglasses.

'Greetings, Ichigo,' he rumbled in a deep voice.

Odd, he sounded the same in an enclosed room as he did in Ichigo's inner world.

'Zan-Zan-' Ichigo stuttered.

'ZanZan! Hey, that's not a bad nickname! Better than Zangetsu,' Shiro mused and patted Zangetsu on the head. He then jerked a thumb in a direction. 'Shall we?'

'What's Zangetsu doing here?!' Ichigo sputtered as he followed the albino down a hall.

'Being a human like me,' Shiro explained nonchalantly. He popped into the kitchen and pulled out a bag of Cheez-It before continuing down the hall. He popped a couple of tidbits in his mouth and groaned in satisfaction. 'Fuck, this is one of the best parts about being human! Want some?'

Ichigo just stared at him. Shiro shrugged and continued eating while pushing a door open with his hips.

'Fine, more for me,' he mumbled with a bunch of the cheesy snacks in his mouth. 'Here you go, King. Enjoy your meditation.'

'Wait, you gotta explain this a bit more!' Ichigo said hastily as Shiro shoved him into the dimly lit room. He placed himself in the doorway to stop Shiro from slamming it shut. 'Does…Zangetsu remember me?'

Shiro swallowed a mouthful of Cheez-Its down before tapping his chin in thought.

'I'm guessing he does,' Shiro exclaimed. 'I mean, when I got back after remembering everything, I kinda wondered if he did too. I thought maybe I had to kiss him but when I tried to he shoved me off and said he knew everything. I guess when you kissed me it kinda clicked stuff inside him as well since we all used to be one at some point.'

Ichigo felt his face heat up. Shiro seemed to have no problem talking about stuff like this but it still made Ichigo uncomfortable. With Grimmjow, it was different. Well, it _had_ to be otherwise how else could they get down to having sex?

Speaking of Grimmjow…

'Wait, hey, hey, hey!' Ichigo yelped as Shiro was pushing him into the room again. 'How the hell am I supposed to fade into my world again to meet Grimmjow! Last time, Urahara-!'

'Oh right, he knocked you out. No problem!'

'Huh?! What do you mean no-!'

_SMACK!_

'FUCKKK!' Ichigo screamed and sat up, clutching his nose. It was _throbbing_. 'What the _hell_, Shiro?!'

He stopped yelling when he realized he was in his inner world. Wow, that actually worked.

'He just got lucky,' Ichigo muttered and got to his feet. The albino was looking for a need to hit something anyways.

He shivered and glanced around. Since when did it seem so eerie and unpleasant down here?

He glanced up at the trees and frowned. Were the plants…wilting?

'Pantera!' he called out. His voice echoed. No reply. He took a deep breath, cupping his hands around his mouth, before yelling again. 'Grimmjowwww! Where are youuuu?!'

Still no reply. Kicking the sand in frustration, he stumbled down the mound and began to make his way across the desert, muttering curses under his breath.

'No good, motherfucking, clowns who think they can use _my_ body like some kind of gasoline pit stop,' he growled angrily. 'Who do they think they-?'

'Ichigo?!' came a shocked voice.

Ichigo glanced up from his feet. There was a streak of blue darting away. He recognized it.

'Pantera!' he called out in relief. The blue streak continued to move further away. Ichigo scowled. 'PANTERA, GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!'

The zanpaktou spirit refused to obey. Growling even deeper, Ichigo took off after it. He was _not_ going to be ignored in his _own_ inner world, goddamnit! He came all this way and he was _not_ going to back down now!

'Grimmjow, Grimmjow, he's here! Hide-_ooff_!'

Pantera grunted as she was tackled to the ground by Ichigo. The orangehead almost gave a cry of satisfaction but immediately retracted when he saw that _he_ was being pinned down by a rather large feline with very, _very_ sharp claws and teeth. He gulped in fear, trying his best to wiggle free without being ripped to shreds.

'Hey, hey, I didn't mean to hurt anyone,' Ichigo stammered. 'I just wanted to see Grimmjow.'

Pantera's tail flicked about as she flexed her claws positioned near Ichigo's head. Ichigo willed himself not to flinch and looked Pantera right in the eyes. He saw his own reflection. He was white but at least he didn't look scared. That was the last thing he wanted to be in his own head.

'Leave him be, Pantera.'

'Grimmjow?' Ichigo called out, jumping up, forgetting that Pantera could claw him open any minute. The sound of Grimmjow's voice, albeit weary, gave him courage and relief. 'Grimm, where are you? I've been worried!'

'Don't come any closer!' Grimmjow said shrilly. Ichigo glanced about in confusion. Where was Grimmjow? He couldn't even see him so how could he come any closer?

'Grimm, I'm not going to hurt you,' Ichigo said softly, walking more slowly, straining his ears to find Grimmjow. 'When I tried to call you, you never replied. Not even to make fun of me. Hell, I thought something was wrong like you were hurt! Don't do that, Grimmjow! You got me scared!'

'Don't…' Grimmjow mumbled. Ichigo picked up the whisper and swirled around. The sound was coming from the sand dune behind him. He planted himself in front of it.

'Don't what?' he asked carefully, looking for any signs of movements. He wasn't going to disrespect Grimmjow's wishes. But he wanted to help and he couldn't if Grimmjow didn't let him.

'Don't look at me. I'm…'

A hesitation. Now Ichigo was beyond worried. His body was thrumming with anxiety and it was taking all his will power not to jump behind the sand dune and confront Grimmjow. He breathed deeply. The air around him felt heavy.

'Grimmjow,' he murmured, placing a hand gently on the sand dune. 'I just want to help. So please, let me in. Like I let you in.'

There was a hitch of breath behind the sand mound. Then, a shuffling of feet as a shadow grew from behind the mound.

A pair of feet. White hakama pants. Then…

Ichigo's eyes widened in horror. He quickly covered his mouth with a hand.

'Oh _Kami_…' he whispered.

**Ta **_**daaaaaa**_**! Well, next chapter. But for now, another cliffy. Btw, thank you all who voted in the poll I set up! The pairings I'll be doing is on my profile! I'll get cracking on them :D**


	16. Announcement

**I'd planned on updating a few stories over the weekend but in light of the shooting in Connecticut I'll hold off the stories for now. I'm sorry if you were expecting a chapter but when I heard the news of the incident I almost cried. I couldn't help empathizing with the parents and people affected by it; what if that was your child? What if that was your mother? It was just...it is just amazing to think that such heartless people can exist...**

**I'm sorry for going all emotional. I hope I can convey my thoughts as best as I can in these lines because I can be bad at expressing myself sometimes especially when I'm upset. **

**Life is so precious and life with family is just priceless. I'm a thousand miles away from my sisters and my parents but I always try to tell them how much I love them and always think about them. So just take out time to tell your parents, your siblings, your boyfriend, your girlfriend, and anyone you remotely care about that you love them. Trust me, those words can make someone's day and make them smile :)**

**Next time, this will be a chapter. Promise. **

**And if you think no ones loves you or something, well, I do. Don't know who you are but you have my love. *hug***


	17. Chapter 17

**I HAVE FINALLY DEFEATED THE DREADED MONSTER CALLED WRITER'S BLOCK! VICTORY IS MINE!**

**Everything else aside, I apologize for the long wait. It was a jumble of reasons for why I wasn't posting a chapter for this, mainly because I forgot how I wanted to structure it. Just a heads up, this chapter is more of a set up BUT there is a treat in the end. I felt like I needed to keep the sex drive alive otherwise I would get bored. I don't know how you all are doing it.**

**Smut will ensue. I look forward to exploiting the characters in the next chapter. Let's just say it will be a hellava lot of fun and you'll all be wondering, 'DAMN, that's one LOOOONG night of crazy stuff!' XD**

**On another note, I have a poll on my profile. Please vote? It's just for fun and won't take more than 5 seconds. You can count!**

**Enjoy*throws confetti***

'What the-?! Nnoitra, put your _fucking weapon _back _now_!'

'Why the hell should I?!'

'Because you can't go around chopping up someone else's dog!'

'I'm fucking starving!'

'That's not a good reason!'

'You can't tell me what to do!'

'You wanna bet on it?!'

Nnoitra glared down at the stubborn blonde. Then, begrudgingly, he reattached his gigantic sword behind his back.

Not that he was scared of Shinji. But he knew what the taicho was capable of. The raw but controlled power that emitted from his lithe form was enough of a reminder for the Quinto.

'Oi!'

'_What_?'

'You want a place to crash?'

'Why the hell would I want _your _help?'

'Because my help beats eating dog and sleeping on a park bench.'

Nnoitra scowled at him.

'Tch,' he clicked his tongue in disgust but didn't hesitate to follow the taicho.

Of all the Shinigami's why did it have to be _this _one to offer him help? He'd even have accepted it from _Ichigo_. This blondie just grated his nerves. He knew the minute all of this was over he would gladly impale the taicho on Santa Teresa. And enjoy every minute of it.

'So what do you do for fun?'

Nnoitra was abruptly pulled from his fantasy. He raised an eyebrow.

'The hell?' he uttered. _That _was unexpected.

'When you're in Hueco Mundo,' Shinji explained, stopping at a crossing as if pondering on which way to go. He finally picked left. 'What did you do in your spare time? Kinda always wondered about that.'

Nnoitra's eyebrow rose higher.

'Why the hell do you want to know?' he asked suspiciously.

'Silence bugs me. I just want something to talk about.'

How bizarre.

'We ate, we trained, we fucked. What else was there to do?'

'That's it? No fun, no courtship, no games? How boring.'

Nnoitra snorted.

'What the hell are you supposed to do with _that?' _he jeered. 'It clouds your judgment and fucks up your senses. We Arrancars run on pure instinct. It's what keeps us alive and makes us stronger. So why the hell would we need sappy shit like _courtship?'_

Shinji glanced back momentarily at Nnoitra's smug face. He sighed.

'No wonder Shinigamis think they're superior to Arrancars,' he muttered, preparing to take a left turn.

He heard the sword before he saw it. Calmly, he inclined his head back and watched the gleaming silhouette of Santa Teresa as she went sailing past his face before embedding into a wall. He looked towards the Espada. Nnoitra was fuming.

'Don't you dare,' he hissed, eyes burning with hatred. 'Don't you _dare _look down on me. I've always taken shit and I'll be fucking _damned _if I take it from a _Shinigami_.'

'Vizard.'

'What?'

'I'm not a Shinigami. I'm a Vizard. Half Hollow. There's a difference.'

'What the fuck has that got to do with any of this?!'

Shinji sighed. This was going to get difficult.

'You're right,' he said easily. 'It's got nothing to do with this. I mean, how am _I _supposed to know what it feels like to be considered an outcast, an abnormality? I can't possibly understand the struggle Hollows go through to survive and keep their instincts from going haywire. Maintaining a balance for your sanity is completely foreign to me, isn't it?'

Nnoitra realized his mouth had opened slightly in surprise. He quickly closed it, his cheeks flushing a dull red. This Shini-Vizard _really _know how to mess with his head. Seriously, what was his _problem_? Nnoitra didn't know whether to loathe him or…

'You…you looking down on me again?' he muttered rather lamely.

'You _seriously _have an inferiority complex, you know that?' Shinji remarked sardonically. Nnoitra glared at him. '_No_, I'm _not _looking down on you. I just think you need to let go once in a while. We're still enemies. But right now we're on the same side so it's best to just put that aside.'

Nnoitra clicked his tongue in annoyance. But he didn't argue back. Although he did glare at the Vizard as he stomped by to retrieve his blade. In that moment, Shinji smiled in amusement before turning around to start leading the way once more. Nnoitra stared at his retreating back.

Why the _hell_ did his stomach jump just now?

* * *

><p>'Shinji-kuuuuun! It's so nice to see you!'<p>

'Thanks, Mashi-!'

A pair of feet suddenly planted themselves smack in the middle of his face, almost causing him to topple out the window of the 37th floor of Karakura Apartments.

'What the _hell_, Hiyori?' Shinji yelled, wincing as he touched his sore face. 'I just got here and you're already pissed off at me?!'

'Your face _always _pisses me off!' the stout, blonde girl snapped, smirking a little as she gazed at the fuming taicho. She crossed her arms. 'How's it going?'

Shinji snorted. Typical Hiyori.

'There was an emergency in Karakura,' he explained, walking back into the building. 'Long story short, we need a place to stay.'

'_We_?' Hiyori echoed.

Shinji jerked his head in Nnoitra's direction, who was basically stunned by that abnormal greeting. Hiyori sized him up before sighing.

'Jeez, the reason Mashiro and I didn't go back was because we had had enough of the drama,' she muttered before stomping back into the apartment. 'Now the drama's come to _us_.'

'Yeah, yeah, poor you. So, can we park here for the night?'

'Sure thing, Shinji-kun!' Mashiro beamed and ushered them in. 'But you two will have to share a room. We're kinda booked.'

'What do you mean you're booked?' Shinji demanded, halting in his tracks and almost causing Nnoitra to collide into him.

'Hey, I'm not sharing a room with _him _if that's what you mean,' Nnoitra snapped.

'I second that!' Shinji huffed.

'Welllll, see, we _kinda _some _other _visitors...'

'_Who _might that be?'

'Hey, Mashiro, when's din-!' Kensei said loudly as he sauntered in. He spotted Shinji. 'Sup, Shin.'

Shinji narrowed his eyes.

'You,' he growled.

'What did I do?'

'Stole my idea!'

'Wha-?'

'Thanks to you, I have to share a room with _this _idiot!'

'Oi!' Nnoitra tittered angrily.

'Sucks to be you then.'

'Find another place!'

'No way! I got here first!'

'I thought of it first!'

'That doesn't count!'

'It-!'

_SMACK!_

Both taichos yelped in pain as a slipper slapped them across the face each.

'In case you dumbasses have forgotten but this is _my _apartment!' Hiyori snapped, slippers poised in case of another outburst. 'And I say you two either share a room with your significant other and be _happy _about it or I kick you both out and let you sleep on the streets! Are we clear?!'

'Yes, ma'am,' the muttered in unison, rubbing their reddened cheek grumpily. Then Shinji raised an eyebrow.

'Who did you-?' he started when Hisagi showed up around the corner.

'I heard a commotion,' he said uncertainly. 'Is everything alright?'

'It's nothing, Shuu-chan!' Mashiro chirped and waved enthusiastically. 'Ken-chan was just being grouchy! Oh! And you two will have to share a room now! We've got more guests!'

Hisagi raised an eyebrow at Shinji and Nnoitra before shrugging his shoulders.

'Fine by me,' he remarked. 'I'll go move my things. Call me when it's time for dinner.'

Shinji couldn't help smirking as he saw Kensei's eyes follow the kid out of the room. His eyes gleamed mischievously.

'You dropped your jaw on the floor,' he commented rather loudly.

_Ah, sweet, sweet, revenge_, he thought silently as Kensei blushed bright red and scuttled away, blabbering about getting something from his room. But at least he didn't mind having Kensei around. The big lug was taking his advice _for once_.

'We're going to go get food now! Make yourselves comfortable!' Mashiro called as she and Hiyori got ready to leave.

'And if you fucking blow this place up I'll rip your limbs off personally!' Hiyori yelled just as the green-haired Vizard shut the door behind them.

'Cute little thing, ain't she?' Nnoitra grumbled. Great. Just fucking _great_. He was stuck to this blondie _again_. The park bench wasn't looking so bad now.

'Oh, you haven't seen her on a good day,' Shinji replied sarcastically. 'Right, so since we hate each other's guts let's set some ground rules: you stay on your side, I stay on mine. I won't touch your stuff, you won't touch mine. I won't talk to you if you won't talk to me. Sound good?'

'…we're sharing a fucking _room_ together. Nothing about that sounds _good_.'

'Fine. Leave. Tell me what dog tastes like. I'm _dying _to know.'

The two glared at each other, the air literally fizzling between them.

'Fucking hell,' Nnoitra hissed and stormed past Shinji to get to the guest room. The blonde couldn't help smiling a little. Despite being a ruthless, bloodthirsty Espada, the Quinto was really nothing more than a spoiled child. It was actually really funny.

'Where the hell is the room anyway?!'

Shinji sighed. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p>'Grimm…' Ichigo whispered, reaching out a hand to the Sexta. 'What…what hap-'<p>

'_Don't touch me!'_

Grimmjow jumped back into the sand dune's shadow, hissing. Ichigo stared, hurt and confused.

'I'm not going to hurt you, Grimmjow,' Ichigo murmured softly, trying to meet Grimmjow's eyes.

The ex-Espada looked like he had been half-dunked in a vat of bleach. On one side his hair was as blue as the sky and skin was as pink as a peach (although Ichigo would never say that out loud). The other side, however, was void of color. His hair, his skin…all shades of gray. And his eye. The golden on black. It was almost like Grimmjow was…

Grimmjow slowly looked up. His blue eye shone brightly. Ichigo held back a gasp. That look. He'd rarely see it on the bluenette but right now, he knew immediately what that look was.

Grimmjow was afraid.

'Hey…'

Ichigo suddenly grabbed Grimmjow's forearm, the colored one, catching the Espada by surprise. He tried to wrench his arm away but Ichigo held on firmly. He wasn't going to be pushed away this time.

'You promised to let me in,' Ichigo reminded him. Grimmjow scowled, struggling to find a way out of this. Then his shoulders slumped in defeat.

'Yeah, well, it's not fucking easy,' he mumbled, and Ichigo couldn't help but smile a little. It looked like the old grumpy Grimmjow was coming back a little. 'When you don't know what's happening to you…it kinda makes you mad at every damn thing.'

'It's okay, Grimmjow,' Pantera said tenderly, slinking closer to the two. 'I'm sure Ichigo understands.'

Ichigo looked at her incredulously.

'Now I _know _something is wrong,' he muttered. 'Pantera is being _nice _to you.'

A ghost of a smile passed Grimmjow's lips. Then, his hand rose and shakily feathered over his ochre-hued eye. He took a shuddering breath.

'Pantera has an idea of what might be going on,' he said hollowly.

'A theory really,' the gigantic feline drawled. 'See, unlike _most _Shiningami's, you've got an inner Hollow. And an inner Hollow is an inner Hollow. _Not _an Arrancar. Now, your body is already starting to accept Grimmjow but what if it isn't accepting him like it should? Instead of accepting Grimmjow, what if it's _changing _him in order to make him a part of you.'

'You mean…'

'Here's where the theory gets vague. There are two possibilities: Grimmjow ceases to exist as Grimmjow and just becomes a part of this world. Or your conscious puts too much pressure on him and simply removes him from your system. But either way, Grimmjow is-'

'Stop,' Ichigo cut in. He gently squeezed Grimmjow's forearm which he was still holding. The Arrancar would never admit it but as Pantera explained what was happening, he had been shaking. And Ichigo couldn't blame him.

There was a high chance that he could lose Grimmjow forever. And that idea was as scary for Ichigo as much as it was for the bluenette. Losing Grimmjow wasn't just about losing his powers or the idea that Ichigo could possibly be erased as well due to their link. It was the fact that Ichigo had just started _caring _for the Espada and to have him so abruptly wrenched away was just…it was just too painful to think about.

'We need to get you to Urahara _now_,' Ichigo said firmly and started pulling the Arrancar along.

'Woah, woah, woah,' Grimmjow stuttered, yanking back so that Ichigo stumbled back. 'I ain't letting that pervert come anywhere _near _me.'

'Grimmjow, now's not the time to be difficult!' Ichigo groaned.

'And it's not exactly the time to let a creep touch me either!'

'Grimmjow, _look _at you!'

Ichigo wrenched Grimmjow's white arm up between them, eyes blazing.

'This is not _normal_,' he stressed. 'Who knows what can happen if we don't _do _something? So you know what, fuck your fears and man up!'

The two glared daggers at each other. The air between them was so heavy even Pantera was lying flat on the ground, tail flicking in anticipation. Then…

'_Jeez_, berry,' Grimmjow mused. 'All I was asking for was a kiss. Then I'd be _happy _to come along.'

For a minute, Ichigo couldn't do anything except blink stupidly.

'What?' he said dumbly. Grimmjow's smirk just widened.

'Well,' Pantera coughed, making the two abruptly turn their heads in her direction. 'I, um, I believe I have some feline things to do so I'll just be off.'

She quickly took off, leaping onto the trunk of a forest tree above them and disappeared into the thicket. The two stared after her for a moment before glancing at each. A light chuckle escaped Grimmjow's lips. Then, the two burst out laughing.

'Was she expecting us to jump at each other or something?' Ichigo chortled.

'You wouldn't but I would,' Grimmjow admitted. Despite himself, Ichigo felt his cheeks pink but he grinned sheepishly through it.

'Oh yeah?'

Without warning, Ichigo leaned forward and captured Grimmjow's lips in a quick kiss. The Arrancar stared at the Shinigami in surprise.

'Still think I wouldn't?' Ichigo smirked.

He got a reply in the form of a demanding kiss. Grimmjow snarled and nipped as he practically devoured Ichigo's mouth. The orangehead had to grip Grimmjow's biceps to prevent himself collapsing on his legs from the intensity of it all. He felt flustered, his nether regions getting hotter by the minute.

'When was the last time we had sex anyway?' he gasped as Grimmjow pulled away.

'Too long,' Grimmjow growled, now trailing a series of nips and kisses along Ichigo's perfectly smooth neck. He suddenly grabbed Ichigo's waist tightly. 'I want you…'

Ichigo felt a jolt of pleasure up his spine. Since when could Grimmjow make him feel like that?

Glancing down Grimmjow's discolored back, the pleasure quickly subsided into guilt. They shouldn't be doing this right now. Grimmjow's _life _was hanging in the balance and all he could think about was having sex? Since when did he sink so low?

'Grimmjow, maybe we shouldn't-!'

As Ichigo tried to push Grimmjow away, he was yanked closer, gasping as the blunette snarled ferociously in his ear and bit the junction between his neck and shoulder. He shuddered as he felt those sharp canines tear through his skin and a moist tongue dance across the wound.

'I want you, Ichigo,' he breathed into the Shinigami's ear. 'And I want you _now_.'

Ichigo slowly ran a hand up Grimmjow's bare torso, heart pounding. He stopped at Grimmjow's heart.

'Fine.'

'Wha-_Oof!'_

Grimmjow felt flat on his ass as Ichigo shoved him backwards. Grimmjow glared up. What the hell was Ichigo's problem? However, that anger fizzled out when the orangehead scooted down on his haunches and pushed Grimmjow's legs apart. The Arrancar felt his dick twitch as he caught the look of desire in Ichigo's eyes. He licked his dual-colored upper lip.

'Got something up your sleeve, huh, berry?' he taunted. He even spread his legs wider to better fit Ichigo. Because he sure as hell didn't want the teen to stop.

Ichigo grinned broadly.

'I like to surprise,' he replied coolly. He was shaking a little as he slowly undid Grimmjow's obi. Both men's breath hitched as Ichigo's fingers lightly brushed the bare skin on the Arrancar's torso. 'But after I'm done we're heading to Urahara's, no complaints.'

Grimmjow barked a laugh.

'You blackmailing me, berry?' he remarked and hissed as his hakama slipped down to reveal his erect member to the air. Shit, he was hard.

Ichigo's jaw dropped slightly. He always knew Grimmjow was huge, considering he had taken it up the ass more than once. But now, because of what he was about to do, everything just seemed too big for him to handle.

'Take a picture. It'll last longer,' Grimmjow remarked dryly.

Blushing furiously, Ichigo closed his mouth, his eyes still fixed on the thick erection standing up proudly before him. Grimmjow balanced himself on his elbows and looked up at Ichigo with a frown.

'You okay, Ichigo?' he asked, his voice unnaturally soft.

Ichigo looked up. He held back a look of shock at seeing the black-and-white combo on Grimmjow's face. It was seriously creeping him out and more than anything he wanted to stop. But the fact that Grimmjow _wanted _this, wanted _him_, he felt he could let go of his fears just this once.

Taking a deep breath, Ichigo smiled gently at the worried Espada.

'Yeah, I will be,' he answered honestly. Before Grimmjow could reply, Ichigo had wrapped a hand around Grimmjow's arousal. The Arrancar's eyes widened comically.

'Oh fuck!' he hissed and threw his head back. A guttural groan vibrated through his throat. Ichigo shivered. That sounded positively _delicious_. And it was all because he had touched the Arrancar.

He slowly rubbed the pad of his thumb over the bulbous head, pulling the skin back a little. That really affected Grimmjow because his body almost lurched off the sands. A feeling of thrill and power rolled over Ichigo. Was this all because of him?

He swallowed, trying to wet his dry mouth, and glanced down. He could almost see Grimmjow's dick throbbing in his hand. It was begging for his attention. And Grimmjow's moans were just whittling away Ichigo's doubt on top of that.

Still slightly hesitant, Ichigo bent forward, tongue darting out and shyly licking the head of the purpling cock. Salty. But not bad. Grimmjow flinched again.

'Shit, what're you doing to me, berry?' he breathed. His fingers had already dug groves into the sand. Ichigo wasn't just teasing. He was _torturing_.

Ichigo felt a smirk tug at the corner of his lips.

'I'm showing you a good time, Grimm,' he replied rather boldly, mouth poised over the erection. 'So just sit back and relax.'

He engulfed the entire length in his mouth. The reaction was instantaneous.

Grimmjow yelped in a breathy, high-pitched voice, making Ichigo's groin jump and hands tighten on those gorgeous hips. He sucked lightly. A growl this time. Grinning, Ichigo started a slow rhythm, keeping Grimmjow's hips pressed firmly into the ground. Kami knows if he had a gag reflex and if he did, he didn't want to find out like _this_.

'Shit,' Grimmjow panted, hands clawing the sand now as Ichigo slid a tongue across the slit on the head. 'Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit…'

Ichigo would've like to laugh if he wasn't so busy trying to give Grimmjow the best blowjob ever. This was the first he was doing something like this anyway. In the past, he would _never _have done this for _anyone_. But somehow, with Grimmjow, he was breaking all sorts of rules. It wasn't that he felt obligated to do this for the bluenette. He _wanted _to do this. To know that Grimmjow was a panting mess of shivers and pleasure because of him gave Ichigo a thrill. It was a control he relished and never wanted to end.

_Hmmmm, should I spit or swallow?_

A hand laced into his hair. Ichigo wrapped his tongue around the head of the erection. The hand tightened. Ichigo noticed how Grimmjow's thighs were quivering now and his breathing was more ragged. That only meant one thing: Grimmjow was close and he wanted release and he wanted it _now_.

Ichigo immediately picked up the pace. He started take Grimmjow in deeper, using one hand to tease the ball sacs underneath and the other to stroke the inner thigh lovingly.

Ichigo almost choked when Grimmjow roughly pulled him off his member and shoved it in himself. He felt the tip grace the back of his throat, precum dribbling down. But he didn't try to pull away. He let the Arrancar piston his hard dick into Ichigo's mouth as he held the Ichigo's head in place. The Shinigami simply lidded his eyes, watched in delight at Grimmjow's scarlet-tinged face, parted lips and lustful eyes.

'I'm doing this to him,' he realized. The pleasure in his body flared painfully. Shit, how close was Grimmjow?

He found his answer when Grimmjow's thrusts became more erratic, slowly down slightly before a final sharp inhale and he pressed forward one more time. Tangy, viscous cum spurted into his mouth as Grimmjow shuddered into his release, eyes squeezed shut. Ichigo dug his nails into Grimmjow's hips, taking in as much as he could.

When the Arrancar's member went slightly limp, he pulled away. He could feel saliva and cum stuck wetly on the corner of his mouth. As he wiped it away, he raised an eyebrow in realization.

'Huh,' he wondered aloud. 'No gag reflex.'

Breathing hard, Grimmjow looked him over behind lidded eyes. Then he laughed a little before yanking Ichigo down.

'Lucky me,' he murmured, wrapping both arms around the teen. Slowly, he reached a hand down the front of Ichigo's pants but the teen quickly caught his wrist. Ichigo shook his head.

'Not today,' he said carefully. Grimmjow gave him a questioning look. Ichigo smiled benignly. 'It's all about you right now.'

Grimmjow looked at him skeptically. Then, he grunted and pulled Ichigo closer, snuggling his face into his neck.

'You're one weird Shinigami, berry,' he mumbled into the boy's neck. He licked the wound he had made earlier. It made Ichigo jolt but in a good way. The fact that it was a wound made by Grimmjow just made it feel good. And with Grimmjow licking it, it made it even better.

'Yeah, but I'm _your _weird Shinigami,' Ichigo muttered. He felt Grimmjow smirk against his shoulder and tighten his grip around the Shinigami's waist.

'I know.'


	18. Chapter 18

**Exams lately so updates will be slow :/ I'll be quicker over the holidays promise! Btw, this is the longest chapter of the series! Is that a good compensation for the long wait? :3**

**Before I sign off, would you lovely people please vote on a poll I have up on my profile? It'll only take a second. Thank you:D**

**Proceed!**

'I need to take a piss,' Nnoitra muttered, scratching his balls as he slammed his foot into the bathroom door, shoving it open. His eyes popped. 'What the-?!'

'GET THE FUCK OUT _NOW_!'

'_Ouch! _That fucking hurt, you damn-! Okay, okay, I'm out, _I'm out!'_

Glaring, Shinji slammed the door shut behind him. That look was probably supposed to make Nnoitra quiver in fear but it was kinda hard to take the blonde seriously when he was dressed in nothing but a small towel.

'Next time lock the fucking door!' Nnoitra shouted at the door.

'Next time _knock before you fucking enter_!' Shinji yelled back from behind it.

The Quinto felt a vein pop on the side of his temple. He was so _very _tempted to blast a Cero through that door. Wouldn't _that _be a nasty shock for the half-naked blonde.

Half-naked…

Nnoitra quickly smacked his own head, hastily trying to erase the image of a smooth, defined back, taut, round buttocks, shapely peaches and cream calves and…

…and he was banging his head on the wall in the hopes of getting amnesia.

He groaned and finally rested his throbbing head against the cool lilac wallpaper. Sadly, the images were still flashing in his head and, if possible, more vividly.

Why the hell was he even _thinking _about that? He'd seen _plenty _of calf muscles, _hundreds _of backsides and probably even more asses. What the _hell _was so special about that hybrid Shinigami's?

'I need to kill something,' he muttered, pushing himself away from the wall.

Yeah, that's what he needed to do. He was stressed; frustrated; probably a little bored as well. When was the last time he made a proper kill? Well, since he couldn't remember it was probably ages ago. Which was exactly why he needed to mutilate something _now_. Maybe once he did he might be able to get rid of those _stupid _thoughts of that blonde in his birthday suit. But first he needed his Santa Teresa.

He turned to face the corridor.

Now, where was his room again?

* * *

><p>'Taicho-'<p>

'Yeah, Hisagi?'

'Erm, if you're planning to sleep on the futon then would you mind getting off the spare mattress? I need to lay out my bed.'

'Oh. Right. Of course.'

Kensei quickly but rather awkwardly rose from the bedding and sheepishly watched Shuuhei go about spreading the sheets and pillows. His eyes sunk down with the boy's ass as his fukutaicho bent to tuck the corners of the bed sheets under the mattress. He swallowed back a groan. Shit, was the boy _teasing _him? It was like he was just begging to be-

'Taicho?'

'-fucked-I mean, yes?'

Kensei felt his face redden as Hisagi quirked an eyebrow at him. He hadn't realized that the boy had turned around to face him, not to mention he had called out to Kensei at least five times. His face burned with deeper mortification.

'Is something wrong?' the dark-haired fukutaicho asked, concern tingeing his voice. 'You seem distracted since we left Soul Society.'

'I'm fine. Just a little tired,' the silver-haired man replied hastily, avoiding eye contact just in case Shuuhei could read his emotions through them.

He almost jumped out of his skin when he felt a gentle hand press against his forehead. He stared in bewilderment as Shuuhei stood just a hair's breadth from him, hand on his skin and eyes furrowed in thought. Kensei tried to swallow but he realized his throat was just too damn dry and Shuuhei was just _too damn close. _

'You don't seem to have a fever,' the boy remarked, finally removing his hand. Kensei would've breathed a sigh in relief except Hisagi was still standing in front of him. He could literally feel the boy's body heat even from a distance. And that feeling was making his own body uncomfortably hot and bothered.

'Told you. Perfectly fine,' Kensei answered tightly, clenching his hands into fists.

_Move away, move away, _PLEASE _move away, _he chanted over and over again in his head. Shuuhei needed to move away _now _before he lost control and did something _completely _unforgiveable.

'If you say so,' the boy murmured, tilting his head to one side. Kensei felt like he couldn't breathe now. Shuuhei looked positively _adorable _like that. Like a clueless puppy just begging to be petted and loved. Seriously, just _one more_ cute action, like biting his lower lip or something, and Kensei would _gladly _shove the dark-haired boy onto the futon and…

Hisagi bit his lower lip.

'I need a drink!' Kensei suddenly squeaked, shoving the surprised boy aside as he stumbled out of the room. As soon as he made it out, he panted heavily.

Shit, that was close. _Incredibly _close. His libido was _screaming_ at him. Really, of _all _the people he had to fall for _hard _had to be his _fukutaicho_? And to boot _he was a kid_. Not that that was a problem…wait, _yes, it was_! Did he just admitted to being a cradle-snatcher? _The fuck_?!

Kensei groaned and rubbed a hand over his face. This was getting nowhere. The reason he had brought Shuuhei here was to _confess _to him, not avoid every alone moment with the boy like a frightened mouse.

Well, not really _confess_. More like come to an acknowledgement that Kensei had feelings for his fukutaicho and whenever the boy was ready Kensei would be more than happy to take his virginity through some kinky fucking, preferably in the confines of their office. Yup, that sounded reasonable enough.

He leaned back against his room door. He should probably get a drink. If he walked in without one Shuuhei might get the wrong idea that Kensei just didn't like spending time with him. And he didn't want to start off on _that _foot.

He pulled the fridge open, mind abuzz with thoughts. Like how was he going to confess to Shuuhei.

_Guess what, kid? I kinda sorta wanna fuck your brains out. But I hope that doesn't change anything between us! We can still be…comrades?_

_Roses are red, cabbages are green; I like your legs and what's in between._

_Kid, I need to come clean. I am the Batman._

Kensie wrinkled his nose. Okay, now that one wasn't even relevant. Maybe he needed to go simpler. Like…Shuuhei, I know this may be hard to hear but I think I have strong feelings for you. I don't know what to make of them though I was just wondering…if you could just give me a chance to express myself to you, maybe this could actually go somewhe-

'GET THE FUCK OUT _NOW_!'

Kensei dropped his can of Coke as he heard Shinji screaming his lungs out in the corridor, followed by a slew of curses from the Quinto. Guessing from what they were screaming about, Nnoitra must have walked in on Shinji changing in the bathroom and now the blonde was throwing a bitch fit.

Kensei rolled his eyes. Now he knew Shinji pretty well. But seriously, that guy needed to calm down about being seen naked. He was a _guy_. What the hell did _he_ have to hide?

_THUMP. THUMP. THUMP. THUMP._

Kensei stuck his head out of the kitchen and raised an eyebrow. Nnoitra was banging his head against the wall. Really, seeing a naked Shinji wasn't _that _bad. He shook his head. Guess everyone was having a bad night.

He stared down at his drink and frowned. Was it really a bad night for him? Maybe not. Maybe tonight was _the _night. The night he confessed. He inhaled deeply. Now or never.

'Hey, get _off _me!'

Kensei suddenly stood up straighter. That sounded like Shuuhei. But who-?

'Stop fucking moving already!?'

A loud yelp followed. Kensei's jaw dropped. _Nnoitra?_

Then his eyes blazed with fury. It was a bad night alright. Except for someone who was going to have one _helluva _bad night.

* * *

><p>Shuuhei stared hard at the door. Then, he warily sniffed his shirt. Okay, so he didn't <em>smell <em>bad. Then why the hell did his taicho just bolt out of the room like a pack of rabid Hollows were chasing him?

He faced the bed and, groaning out loud, fell face first into the soft mattress.

'Did I do something wrong?' he muttered and rubbed his chest. It was happening again. That weird sensation where his heart flip-flopped all over the place. And it only happened around his taicho.

He wanted to deny it at first, trying to come up with valid reasons to deter himself; like he was older, he was his idol, he was a respectable man, he was his bloody _taicho_, he was a _man_…but it seemed like none of those facts mattered. In all actuality it just accentuated the truth. And that being that Hisagi Shuuhei was hopelessly infatuated with Muguruma Kensei.

It was strangely ironic, he mused, when the blustering man had first looked down at him with stern eyes and Shuuhei had wanted nothing more than to prove how strong he could truly be. That the next time they met Muguruma-taicho would look at him with eyes full of respect. However, when that time came, Shuuhei realized that he didn't want _those_ eyes. He wanted softer eyes, warmer eyes, eyes meant for him and _only_ him. And so began the pointless, unrequited love story of Hisagi Shuuhei.

He started from his bed when he heard raucous screeches outside the room. Was that Shinji-taicho? Sounded like he was yelling at the Quinto Espada. He almost forgot that they were here too.

_Maybe because you were too busy thinking about your taicho, _teased a haughty voice in the back of his head. Shuuhei scowled.

'I was _not_,' he retorted indignantly, clutching the sheets tightly. What was he _doing? _Why was he here in the first place? Was it really because he was a Gotei officer and that it was his duty to keep the peace of the worlds? Or was it because his _taicho _had asked him to come and the prospect of being close to him almost made Shuuhei giddy with excitement?

He felt his cheeks redden and he quickly snatched up a cool pillow to bury his face in. Some Shinigami _he _turned out to be.

Slowly, he lifted his head from the pillow. He needed to take a stance: to _stay_ infatuated or get _out _of infatuation. Being scared of rejection wasn't a good enough reason to let go of this matter. He needed to see whether he was truly smitten by the brash taicho or just going through a phase. He _will _see this through or he wasn't Hisagi Shuuhei, fukutaicho of the 9th Division.

He stifled a yawn and stretched his body out languidly. But first, a little shut eye never hurt no one. He might as well take a nap before dinner got here.

_Still, _he thought suspiciously as he stripped out of his kosode (it just felt more comfortable) and slipped under the sheets of his mattress bed. _Awful strange of Muguruma-taicho to leave the room so quickly. Wonder what got him so worked up? _

_Was it me?_

He dug his nails into the pillow, heart panging painfully. No, he shouldn't think like that. There's no way his taicho resented his presence. But then, what-?

Someone suddenly barged into the room, banging the door harshly against the opposite wall. Shuuhei sat up quickly, eyes widening when the light from outside highlighted the lanky figure of someone in the doorway. For a minute, Shuuhei thought it was a Hollow and his hands quickly scrambled to find Kazeshini. But then, after a few moments of adjusting his eyes to the light, he recognized who it was.

'Nnoitra?' he muttered. Though it seemed like the Espada didn't see him at all. Or maybe he was too busy cursing up a storm to notice.

'Who the fuck turned off the lights in this room?' the lean man growled as he lumbered in. 'Damn that Vizard! I'm going to-_shit!'_

_Double shit_, Shuuhei thought as the Espada, unaware of a mattress in the middle of the room, tripped over it and fell forward. Right on top of Shuuhei.

People always claimed that some situations just couldn't get any worse. Well, they should have defined "worse". Because if it was getting smothered by an eight-foot tall beanpole with knives for elbows and no sense of untangling himself from bed sheets, than this moment definitely counted as "worse".

'Hey, get _off _me!' Shuuhei shouted angrily, shoving the Espada's chest off his face so he could breathe. He yelped loudly when the Espada dug his pointy elbows into his ribcage. Why did he get a horrible feeling that it was going to leave bruises? But at least that got the big oaf's attention.

'Who the-_hey_! Stop fucking moving already!'

'If I did you would end up _crushing_ me!'

'Would you just-ugh! _FUCK THIS_!'

Shuuhei gasped as his hands were wrenched away and pinned to the floor, leaving him completely defenseless and unable to move. Nnoitra smirked down in triumph.

'Good!' he exclaimed. 'Now at least _one of us _can get out without breaking a-!'

A fist came flying out of nowhere and capped the Espada right across the head.

_What the hell? _Shuuhei thought in panic and scrambled to his feet. His jaw dropped.

'_Taicho?' _he blanched in disbelief. Or maybe it wasn't. The Muguruma-taicho _he_ knew was a cool-tempered man, ever calm and in control. This man was a tornado of fury and was currently raining blow after blow on the fallen Espada. Shuuhei quickly snapped out of his shock.

'Taicho, get _off _him!' he yelled, using all his strength to yank the burly man off the lanky Arrancar. But it was futile. Kensei-san was set on beating the Espada to a pulp. 'He wasn't doing anything wrong!'

_That _had the Vizard whirling around so fast Shuuhei almost fell backwards, his eyes blazing with fury.

'Wasn't doing anything _wrong_?' he snapped. 'That _lecher_ was practically on top of you and you think he wasn't doing anything _wrong_?! It's a good thing I walked in otherwise Kami knows _what _he might have done to you!'

_He thinks the Espada was trying to..._

Shuuhei felt his cheeks heat up.

'Whatever he was planning on doing I was perfectly capable of defending myself!' he replied hotly. 'And since it was nothing there was no need to go _ballistic_ on him, taicho!'

'You expect me to _believe _that?! He's the _enemy_! I don't care _how _many times they claim to be "innocent", I am _not _going to stand by and watch them hurt a helpless comrade!'

_Helpless?!_

Shuuhei felt his temper rise. _Helpless, _was he? He was going to show his taicho just how _helpless _he wa_-_

Suddenly, Nnoitra barreled into the silver-haired taicho, hurling him against a wall.

'I'm going to make you fucking pay for that, Shinigami!' the Espada hissed, crushing Kensei so forcefully the sound of cracking plaster resonated in the room. 'Nobody hits the Quinto and gets away with it!'

Shuuhei stared in shock and disbelief. Had everyone lost their mind?!

At that moment a pink sandal suddenly ricocheted off both the raging men's temples, forcing them apart in bewilderment.

'Oh, so I got your attention? Good!' Hiyori barked, arms akimbo on her hips as she stood in the doorway. 'Now listen up, ya dumbasses, you're under _my _roof and the one thing I won't _fucking _stand are people fighting like a bunch of two-year olds! You got that?!' She glared. 'Now, what the _fuck _happened here?'

'_He_ attacked me for no fucking reason, that's what!' Nnoitra growled and glared accusingly at Kensei who scowled back just as intensely. 'Tell _him _off, why dontcha!'

'_You_ provoked me!'

'My _ass_!'

'You _attacked _my fukutaicho!'

'I _fell _on top of him! By _accident_!'

'Oh, and I'm supposed to take _your _word for it?!'

'Ask the kid if it makes you feel better!'

'Hisagi!'

'I'm sorry, taicho, but I'm the "helpless comrade", remember?'

'_Ha!'_

'_Shut up, Espada!'_

This time the sandal was smashed right across the two men's faces. Shuuhei winced. That _had to _hurt.

'Shut up, _all of you_!' Hiyori growled. 'Kensei_, _march your ass outside _right now_! And, Espada, go back to your room and I better not hear a peep from you all night!'

Nnoitra opened his mouth to argue but upon noting the pink sandal clutched so threateningly in the blonde Vizard's hand he quickly exited the room, although one could hear him muttering curses all the way. Now Hiyori was eying Kensei rather dangerously.

'Okay, okay, I'm going,' the white-haired man said hastily. 'C'mon, Hisa-!'

'Oh, no! The kid is staying right here!' Hiyori cut in. 'The hell I'm going to give is for _you_ alone!'

Kensei winced. Seemed like the girl had quite the scary effect even on him, Shuuhei noted with interest. But he wasn't in the mood to give his taicho any pity. The "helpless" quip had yet to fade from memory.

The platinum-blonde man paused in the door. Then, eyes lowered and face flushed a dull red, he faced Shuuhei.

'You might…' he muttered. 'You might wanna put a shirt on. It gets chilly at night and I don't want you to…'

The color of his face darkened and he quickly left, shutting the door quietly. Shuuhei felt his heart do a backflip. Was his taicho…_concerned _about him?

He wrapped his arms around his body. Damn _everything _right now…

* * *

><p>'What the hell is up with all that racket?' Shinji grumbled as he sauntered out of the bathroom.<p>

'_You!' _Hiyori snapped and pointed the slipper in her hand at his surprised face. 'This is all _your _fault!'

'Me?!' he balked. 'What the hell did I do?!'

'Nothing, that's what!'

'Wha-?!'

'Minute Mashiro and I come home it sounds like a second Karakura showdown! And _you're _busy putting curlers in your hair while singing "I'm So Pretty" in the bathroom!'

'_Hey!' _He glared. 'That's a _good _song!'

The blonde girl smacked her forehead and groaned audibly.

'And you all wonder why I beat the crap out of him,' she mumbled.

Rolling his eyes, Shinji glanced at Kensei who was also present in the area. Kensei was looking slightly flustered, a scowl deeper than Rangiku's cleavage and what looked like a bruise forming on one of his arms. Shinji quirked an eyebrow. What the hell happened here?

'Ken-chan and the Espada had a fight,' Mashiro piped up.

Shinji's eyebrows rose higher. 'About what?'

'He thought that the Espada was trying to jump Shuu-chan,' Mashiro giggled. Kensei turned a couple of shades darker. Shinji couldn't help the smirk spreading across his face now.

'Oho, Ken-_sei_,' Shinji teased, waggling his fingers playfully in the silver-haired man's direction. 'Didn't know you were the _jealous_ type.'

'I'm not!' Kensei snapped, trying to look angry but his quickly reddening face betrayed him. 'I was just looking out for Hisagi! What if that Espada was trying to kill him?! You think I was just going to stand by and _let him_?'

'Nnoitra may be stupid,' Shinji snorted, 'but I don't think he'd be stupid enough to kill one of us while he's on _our _turf.'

'Yeah, but…he…well…I…'

_Caught like a deer in the headlights_, Shinji mused. He really shouldn't be finding this so amusing but nothing beat a good teasing session before a meal. Too bad for Kensei that he was the center of it.

'Try not to wreck our apartment with all your "courting", huh, Kensei?' Hiyori said sarcastically, crossing her arms. Then she eyed Shinji angrily. 'And _you _better keep your boyfriend in check before I throw you _both _out.'

'Yeah, yeah,' Shinji sighed. A pause. 'Wait, _WHAT?!'_

Even Kensei was staring at the short Vizard in disbelief.

'What, isn't he?' Hiyori remarked gruffly, as if she had said _nothing _out of the ordinary. Shinji gaped at her. She _couldn't _be serious! Could she?

'He's _not _my boyfriend, Hiyori!' the blonde sputtered. 'What the…he is…you…I don't even know how to _react _to that!'

'He isn't?' Mashiro sighed in disappointment. 'Oh, I finally thought you settled down, Shinji-kun! It's been such a long time and I was wondering when you'd find a nice guy!'

Shinji's jaw dropped. To the side, it looked like Kensei had recovered from his embarrassment and was stifling his laughter. He glared at the man who just gave him a "payback's a bitch" smirk. Jackass…

'I am _not _gay, Mashiro!' the blonde said heatedly. _Really, _of all the absurd accusations, _this _one took the cake.

'Says the guy singing "I'm so pretty and witty and gay" at the top of his lungs in the bathroom,' Hiyori pointed out. Shinji felt his face going red. That was not helping his situation one bit.

He _hated_ teasing sessions before a meal.

'You know what, I'm not hungry anymore,' he growled, turning on his heel to withdraw to his shared room. He needed to make a list. A "People I Must Hurt After This Mission" list. Yeah, he liked the sound of that.

'Hey, don't make too much noise while you're in there! The walls aren't that thick!' Kensei hollered.

Shinji ground his teeth. Oh yeah, he _definitely_ needed a list.

Nnoitra. His _boyfriend_. The _fuck _had Mashiro been smoking?! The Espada was a _pig_. He was loud, he was brash, he was uncouth, he was violent, he was…was…

_C'mon, he's not _that _bad, _murmured a voice in his head. _Everyone has a good side._

Not this one, Shinji brooded. This one's only agenda was to kill and kill and kill some more.

Shinji paused at the door, hand on the doorknob. Maybe he was over exaggerating. He didn't really know _much _about the Espada. True he knew what it was like being a Hollow, hell he was half-Hollow himself, but he wasn't half-Nnoitra. Maybe there was a side to the Espada that he had yet to know about. Maybe even like.

He sighed and opened the door.

'What took you?!' Nnoitra snapped, scratching his ball sac as he lay sprawled on the bed. 'Whatever, I don't give a fuck. Bed's mine so tough luck.'

Shinji grimaced. Scratch that. There was _no way in hell _he was _ever _going to like Nnoitra. _EVER_.

* * *

><p>'You seem tired,' Ulquiorra observed. Toshiro stood up straighter, giving the Cuatro an apathetic stare equivalent to his own.<p>

'You are mistaken,' he replied coolly. 'We have a task to see through and I will not let petty things such as sleep intervene.'

_And leave you alone to do as you please, _he thought warily. _This one's dangerous._ _Best to keep a close eye on him._

The Arrancar had definitely caught Toshiro's interest. Ulquiorra seemed guarded, keeping his distance from everyone, even from the Quinto who came with him. He trusted on one and seemed to like it that way. Toshiro didn't blame him. He was surrounded by Shinigamis who were supposed to be his sworn enemy. Why should he trust any of them?

_Is that why you are so arrogant? _he wondered, gazing at the Cuatro from the corner of his eyes. _You think we're all beneath you? Is that how you really see us?_

And yet, the Cuatro had saved his life back there. He would have understood if one of his own tried to save him but the Espada? Perhaps Ulquiorra didn't want to lose a possible ally in order to win his freedom. That had to be it. Right?

'Done!' Urahara said in triumph, holding up a…

Toshiro and Ulquiorra gave him a queer look. The white-haired boy cleared his throat.

'Um, I hope you did not underestimate the situation, Urahara-san,' he said carefully. 'But…I fail to see how a rabbit sticker is going to make our zanpaktou's compatible against the Hollows.'

'It seems I would have to agree with the Shinigami on this one,' Ulquiorra remarked stiffly.

'It's not _just _a rabbit sticker,' Urahara insisted, waving the white bunny frolicking in a meadow in a pink dress right in Toshiro's face. 'It's a one of a kind Chappy the Rabbit sticker collectible!'

_And that makes it impressive how? _Toshiro thought exasperatedly.

'It's an activating patch,' Urahara sighed, withdrawing to his seat across the little room. 'All you have to do is stick it anywhere on your zanpaktou and _voila_! It has the ability annihilate Hollows like there's nothing wrong. All I had to do was observe the particle movement of Ulquiorra's blade and imitate it. Nothing big.'

'Impressive.' Ulquiorra glanced from the sticker to the shopkeeper. 'No wonder Aizen-sama spoke so highly of you.'

'Good things, I hope,' Urahara joked.

'Some of it.'

Urahara's smile tightened. 'Excuse me, boys, but I need to skedaddle. I've been feeling a little, ah, _frustrated _and would like to be _relieved _of it before the sun comes up. Goodbye!'

Once the ex-taicho left, Toshiro picked up the little bunny patch, turning it over to inspect it. Despite being a bumbling idiot, Urahara never failed to impress Toshiro with his inventions. They were always so unpredictable and yet ingenious. At times, Toshiro wondered if he worked on a completely different plane from everyone else.

'You don't trust me.'

Toshiro looked up. His eyes lidded calmly.

'You don't exactly give me a reason to,' he answered nonchalantly, going back to staring at the sticker in his hand. 'Just like I don't give you a reason to.'

'Fair point. But you are handling it better than the others.'

_Am I, really? _The point piqued Toshiro's interest as he looked at the Espada once more. The Cuatro's expression was unchanged.

'The others left me to my own devices whereas you were near me at all times, breathing down my neck to remind me that you were always watching,' Ulquiorra mused. 'For all you know, I could be a spy, trying to trick you to come to Hueco Mundo so our Master can take you hostage. Nnoitra did not seem the likely threat. Too brash and idiotic. But me…you suspected me, did you not?'

_He's reading me like an open book, _Toshiro thought tightly. But he kept his facial expression in check. This was a battle of words. He needed to choose his next line carefully.

'I might have,' he replied finally, keeping eye contact. If he looked away, it would mean the Espada had won. 'But you gave yourself away by lending us your sword. If you were truly a spy, you would not have revealed that secret about your blade.'

Perhaps it was a trick of the light but it looked like the corner of the Espada's mouth had lifted in a half smile.

'Perhaps that is part of the plan as well,' he murmured softly. Toshiro felt his heart clench and his mind panic. But only for a fraction of a second. The Espada was playing with his mind. Well, two could play at that game.

'Perhaps we are playing a part too,' Toshiro uttered demurely, his own lips curling. 'Just a fair warning, the war has made us wiser. So do not expect us to fall prey to your claws, _Espada_.'

The Cuatro actually inclined his head as if in a bow.

'It seems that I have met a worthy adversary,' he remarked, amused. 'Hitsugaya Toshiro, taicho of the 10th Division.'

_Is he mocking me? _the white-haired boy thought suspiciously. Why was he always so uncertain with this Espada? Will he forever be doomed to overthink every action done by him?

As he opened his mouth to make another remark, the front door flew open. Toshiro raised an eyebrow.

'Kurosaki, what are _you_ doing here?' he asked in surprise.

'I need to talk to Urahara,' the young boy demanded, impatiently. 'It's urgent! It's Grimmjow. He's-!'

'What's going on?!' Urahara puffed as he stomped out of his room in nothing but his pants and a mouse ear headband. Everyone stared. 'What? Yoruichi and I were roleplaying. She said we needed to spice up our-!'

'Hold up! I _do not _want to hear that!' Ichigo snapped, waving his hands at the shopkeeper as if to ward off what he was going to say.

_Thank you, _Toshiro prayed silently. There were _some _things he would like to remain oblivious about.

'Urahara,' Ichigo suddenly said gravely. 'There's something wrong with Grimmjow. He's…_changing_. And not in a good way.'

The atmosphere in the room suddenly changed. Toshiro felt a chill crawl up his spine. This did not sound good.

'What is it, Ichigo?' Urahara murmured, mouse ears finally discarded.

The substitute Shinigami exhaled slowly.

'He's turning into a Hollow,' he started warily. 'I mean, into my _Inner Hollow._ He's slowly-'

'-being assimilated into your system and will eventually be wiped out of existence,' Urahara finished. Toshiro inhaled sharply. That sounded so…_inhuman. _He had no love for the Espada but nobody deserved a fate like that. Ichigo's eyes widened.

'You knew?' he said in shock.

'No,' Urahara admitted rather reluctantly. 'But I suspected. Nothing was happening so I thought I was overthinking it. However now…it seems like I was right…'

'Can you do something? Can it be cured? We have to be quick before we leave for Hueco Mundo!'

'Leave for-?' Urahara frowned. 'Ichigo, that place is a breeding ground for Hollows. It speeds up the process like you can't imagine. If you go to Hueco Mundo, you might as well be signing Grimmjow's death warrant.'


	19. Chapter 19

**Hope this lengthy chapter makes you all happy**

**Poll on my profile? Please vote?^^**

**I know I keep doing these polls but I REALLY enjoy the feedback. It's kinda like I'm talking to you guys and it feels nice.**

**Been a while since we visited our favorite 6****th**** Division couple. This chapter is dedicated to them ^^**

Renji took a deep breath.

'Okay,' he muttered, glancing down at the tray in his hand. 'Tea. Check. Soba. Check. Weird human breakfast flat cakes with sticky syrup. Check.'

He stood up straighter, feeling a lot more confident, and began to make his way towards his taicho's room. Operation Impress Taicho was in commencement.

Well, he wasn't trying to _impress _his taicho. More like get rid of the uncomfortable atmosphere between them. Since that…_incidental_ night, it seemed like the two of them just couldn't meet eye to eye. Every time Renji would look at his taicho, the stoic man would be looking somewhere else and whenever the man would look at Renji, the redhead would nonchalantly pretend to be busy with something else. It was getting damn unnerving. If this kept up even after the mission was over, Renji swore he'd be signing up for a transfer faster than he could say, "Mod, I don't think we're in Soul Society anymore."

Not that breakfast in bed was going to get rid of that worry. But it didn't hurt to give it a shot. He'd seen plenty of human world movies and it seemed to work. Maybe it would too on his stone-faced taicho. Well, Renji _did _especially get green tea, knowing how much the man adored it. Plus he woke up _super_ early because that austere taicho of his had a knack for getting up at the ungodly hour of six in the morning. And besides, who could say no to a bowl of nice, hot soba…

…which they also had the night his taicho kissed-

'SHIT!' Renji yelped and almost ran into a door. He needed to backtrack and get _rid _of the bowl of soba. How the hell could he forget?! This would only make his taicho _remember_ and probably make things even worse. He was so _stupid! _

'Okay, okay, okay,' he chanted to himself. 'Just keep calm and put the-_crap!'_

He hissed in pain as he spilled some of the hot tea in the cup onto his bare wrists. Instinctively he brought the scalded skin to his mouth and sucked on it, trying to ease the pain. And realized that he wasn't holding the tray anymore.

'No, no, no, no-_SHIT!'_

Soba, flat cakes, tea and china crashed to the ground, spraying all over the perfectly white walls, the lush carpeted floor and Renji's secondhand shinigami robes. He groaned as he glanced down at the mess. This was _not _his day.

'Abarai?'

Renji froze. Then, still covered in soba and tea, he forced himself to turn around. He smiled weakly.

'G-G-Good morning, taicho,' he managed to say. 'Um, breakfast?'

That was lame. So utterly_ lame_. If lame had to have a picture, it would be that situation.

Byakuya stared at him for a moment.

'You have soba in your hair,' he remarked. Renji winced. Talk about irony. 'Please clean yourself up. We need to leave for Urahara's at once.'

Someone was probably sitting with a voodoo doll of him and laughing their head off while poking him with needles. Fucking bastard…

_I need a pick me up, _he thought moodily as he, now perfectly soba-free, and his taicho flash-stepped from rooftop to rooftop. The sun was slowly making its way over the horizon, dying the sky a lazy yellow with hints of pinks and blues. It was an exceptional sight. But that wasn't doing anything to cheer Renji up. _A really _good _pick me up._

He pulled the door of the shop open. And stared.

'Maybe it's just me,' he said aloud. 'But is there a reason why Ichigo is wearing a _dog collar_?'

The orange-haired shinigami's cheeks reddened. He hastily pulled up the collar of his jacket to hide the vermillion leather strip around his neck with a…was that a _strawberry _dangling there?!

_Not the pick me up I was looking for but I guess I could live with it._

'Stop laughing at me,' Ichigo shot at him.

'I'm not laughing!'

'You're grinning.'

'I'm not!'

Ichigo glared bloody murder.

'Okay, so maybe I am. Sue me. Are you going to explain things or let me continue grinning at your predicament? I'm good with either.'

'Well, don't let me spoil your good mood.'

'Just tell him already, Kurosaki,' Hitsugaya-taicho sighed in exasperation. Renji almost jumped. Since when did the 10th Division taicho get here?

'I agree. I have never come across such a pointless argument,' the Cuatro Espada remarked. 'And I know Nnoitra.'

Why was everyone so snippy this morning?

'Don't mind them,' Ichigo muttered. 'They've been here all night. Lack of sleep can do that to you. Even when you're dead I guess.'

Renji nodded. He knew that feeling.

'Grimmjow was changing into a Hollow,' Ichigo explained gravely. 'And not in a good way. My body was changing him to adapt to me and that was slowly killing him.'

Renji whistled. Guess he wasn't the only one having a bad day.

'So, uh, how did the cute-I mean, ugly collar come in?'

'It's a repressor. Urahara doesn't know how to reverse the process now that it's happening. But he could slow it down. As long as I wear this…' the boy fingered the collar nervously, '…Grimmjow's going to be safe.'

Renji raised an eyebrow. Since when did the boy care about the Arrancar's safety?

'Interesting choice of words,' he mused. Ichigo scowled. But he was already blushing.

'What?' he snapped. 'I _have_ to care about him! I mean, if anything happened to him I'd be dead! So it's not like I _want _to!'

That was some _strong _denial. Or maybe it was just…

'Hey,' Renji murmured, giving the boy a little nudge in the shoulder. 'No need to get all tough guy on me. Don't forget, I already know more about this relationship than anyone. Not like I wanted to but I just do. And I'm not going to judge you, Ichigo. I'm your friend. You can trust me.'

Ichigo glanced at him from the corner of his eyes, as if contemplating. But Renji knew it was all an act. Ichigo wasn't one to hold a grudge for long.

'I don't know, Renji,' Ichigo finally muttered. His shoulders sagged like he was tired. He _looked _tired. 'Everything is just coming at me from all directions. This mission, this new power, this weird guy sitting up in Hueco Mundo and the Arrancars coming here. And mostly…mostly just _Grimmjow_.' He sighed heavily. 'I honestly don't know how I _feel _about him. But I do know that if anything bad happened to him, I'd go apeshit. I know I would. It's just…_weird_. You know?'

'What do you mean?'

'As in, have you ever had someone you just don't get but you'd do _anything _for them?'

Renji felt his heartbeat quicken and he willed himself not to glance at his taicho. Now Renji considered himself a friendly guy. He could get along with anyone. But Byakuya Kuchiki was just something else. No matter what Renji tried, the aloof taicho would never unwind or show the slightest emotion in front of his subordinates. But despite all that, he would give his life for the man. Was it out of respect? Camaraderie? Duty? A mix? He wasn't sure how to answer that. Not just to Ichigo but even to himself.

'Guess we'd have to see when it happens,' Renji finally replied, although he knew he sounded uncertain. Best change the subject to something lighter. 'So, uh, did Grimmjow get a kick out of your collar?'

Surprisingly, Ichigo didn't get pissed. In fact, he _smirked_.

'Probably,' he answered, crossing his arms. 'But not as much as I got out of his.'

'His?'

'He has to wear one too. So that it slows down on both ends.'

'Ah.'

'It's blue.'

'Nice.'

'With a Hello Kitty tag.'

'…I think this is one of those moments where Urahara is just _brilliant_.'

'Agreed.'

'Where is the old geezer anyway?'

'The old geezer is busy getting your zanpaktous ready for your most formidable opponent to date.' Urahara casually stepped in. 'Now what was that about me being brilliant?'

'Hitsugaya-taicho told me of your…_clever _invention for our zanpaktous,' Byakuya said stiffly as he approached the shopkeeper. 'Are you sure they will work?'

'Byakuya! Good to see you looking all fresh and ready!' Urahara beamed. 'Have you had breakfast? Tessai made some delicious soba this morning. Would you like some?'

The corner of Byakuya's mouth twitched. Renji held in a groan.

_No more soba_, he thought desperately. _PLEASE. Before I go insane…_

'Renji? You okay?'

The others were now streaming into the little shop. Shuuhei had managed to squeeze in beside the redhead and was regarding him with concern.

'Eh? Yeah, I'm just fine. Just a little lost in thought-'

'Renji! 'Sup?' Ikkaku called out boisterously and thumped him on the back. Then he sniffed in the redhead's direction. 'Do I smell beef? Have you been eating soba?'

'Who's been eating soba?' Yumichika asked aloud, making his way over.

'Renji! He smells like it!'

'Well, that's not fair! We'd like some soba too, wouldn't we?'

'I heard there's some soba in the back,' Kira said helpfully as he sidled up to them.

'Hell yeah! Hope it's beef soba!' Ikkaku hooted.

'Did someone say soba?' Kenpachi growled, insane grin in place.

_Will everyone shut the fuck up about soba?! _Renji almost screamed out loud.

'You sure you're okay?' Shuuhei asked again. 'You look like you want to…explode.'

'I'm _fine_,' Renji said through gritted teeth. 'Just need to get the _hell _out of here and _kill _something.'

'Grab an activation patch and make their way downstairs!' Urahara shouted over the noisy crowd currently squashed in his little shop. 'Damn, I really need to expand this place…'

'Activation patch?' Renji repeated in confusion.

'They're actually just little stickers that help our zanpaktous counter the Hollows,' Shuuhei explained, picking out a wolf-shaped one. 'Urahara apparently made each one specifically for a certain zanpaktou. And shaped them accordingly as well.' He wrinkled his nose at his sticker. 'Why the hell is mine a wolf?'

'You're a wild card? I don't know,' Renji said with a shrug and peered into the basket. 'Wonder which one is mine.'

'Oh? I think it's this one.'

'…You gotta be kidding me.'

'Why?'

'Are you seeing this?! It's a fucking _monkey_.'

'I think that's a baboon.'

'Doesn't change the fact that it's still a _monkey_.'

'Quit being a kid. That's the least of your concerns.'

'And what _is _my main concern?'

'Your taicho's already downstairs and I don't think he likes to be kept waiting.'

'Shit…'

The two fukutaichos hurriedly scrambled down the stairway, relieved to see that nothing of great importance had happened yet. Muguruma-taicho might be forgiving but Kuchiki-taicho would have Renji's head. And no pun intended considering how disastrous this morning was.

_What if he's fed up with me? _Renji suddenly thought. _What if he thinks I'm not capable to be his fukutaicho? What if he's already thinking of replacing me when we get back to Soul Society?_

Panic welled up inside him and he fought to keep it from showing on his face. He was overreacting! Kuchiki-taicho wouldn't be _that _harsh. Would he? He shook his head to clear it. Maybe he just needed to talk to someone about it. He could confide in Ichigo but the teen had his own problems. And besides, he was just a human boy. He couldn't understand. Perhaps he should turn to Shuuhei or Kira. Or even Rukia. Those three were always so composed and level-headed. They would be the right choice if he wanted some advi-

'Oi! Urahara! Open up the Garganta already!' Ikkaku yelled impatiently. 'I'm ready to kick some Hollow ass!'

'You won't be entering Hueco Mundo through the Garganta,' Yoruichi pointed out calmly. 'Nor will you be using the Arrancar method. Those are too obvious and plus, the "Master" would expect that of us if he believed his Espada betrayed him.'

'How clever of you,' Ulquiorra mused. 'You are correct. He would suspect betrayal. He never trusted any of us.'

'Exactly.' Urahara nodded. 'Which is why we're going to use a shortcut.' He pulled out a marker from his pocket and started to draw something on one of the giant rocks protruding from the ground.

'What is he doing _doodling _at a time like this?' Yumichika said distastefully.

'No fair! I want to draw too!' Yachiru pouted.

'He's not doodling,' Kira exclaimed, impressed. 'He's configuring an old entrance. Nobody has used that method since the Zero Division was formed. And that's because all evidence of it had been destroyed.'

'Why was it destroyed?' Rukia asked, curious.

'Because the number of people making it out alive on the other side was rare. Most just died on the way.'

'How reassuring,' Ichigo muttered sarcastically.

'That's because no one has ever thought of entering it _two _at a time,' Urahara remarked, recapping the marker. There was now an inked picture of a circle with weird scripture whirling inside. Four rods stuck out of it, each ending in a little circle of its own. It looked simple enough but after hearing the history behind it, it sent a shiver up everyone's spine.

'The trick,' he continued. 'Is not to go in alone. This pathway is pure energy because it cuts across the bands of reishi joining all the worlds together. It is impossible to manipulate a path through it like you can in the Garganta. But that's because it takes _two _people to make the path _together_. You all need to divvy up into pairs and enter it a pair at a time otherwise it might cause a catastrophic effect to the entrance. Don't worry about finding the exit. It'll show up when you get there. So, who's going first?'

_Please. No need to go at it all at once, _Renji thought with a roll of his eyes. After hearing _that_ exciting bit of information, he was starting to feel a little queasy about this mission and he was probably not the only one. He could see Kira looking paler than usual.

Well, guess he better pair up with his taicho. Although, the man might want a _stronger _partner than him. And probably one who didn't smell of goddamn _soba_.

Suddenly, someone yanked on his arm.

'Wah-?!' he yelped in confusion and looked up in surprise. 'Shuuhei?! Wha-?'

'Pair up with me,' he muttered, eyes darting about. Renji raised an eyebrow.

'Um, is there something wrong with your taicho?' he asked, suspiciously. The man was acting shifty and a little nervous which just _wasn't _Shuuhei at all.

'No, no, no,' the dark-haired man said hastily. 'Just hurry up so we can both go through the-'

'You ready, Hisagi?'

Muguruma-taicho sauntered up to the two of them, eyebrows knitted and mouth turned in a grimace. Maybe it was just Renji but it looked like the 9th Division taicho wasn't happy to see _him_.

'Muguruma-taicho,' Shuuhei said politely. 'I'm sorry but it seems I've already paired up with-'

'Are you ready to proceed, Abarai?'

Renji winced as he turned around to find _his _taicho standing behind them. Perfect.

'Erm, t-t-taicho,' he stuttered. 'I-I think Hisagi-fukutaicho wants me to…uh…'

He faltered when he noticed Shuuhei giving him the deadliest glare possible. He swallowed thickly. Was he not supposed to say that?

'Excuse me, Hisagi-fukutaicho,' Kuchiki-taicho said curtly. 'But Abarai is _my_ subordinate hence he needs to accompany _me_ through the entrance. I'm sure your taicho would want the same from you.'

Renji could practically hear Shuuhei grinding his teeth behind his lips. So much for pairing up.

Giving the man the most apologetic look he could muster, Renji scurried after his taicho. He looked back one more time to see that the two 9th Division leaders were both squirming in each other's presence. Maybe Renji wasn't the only one having problems with his taicho.

'Everyone ready?' Urahara shouted. Surveying everyone one last time, he turned to the stone and began to chant a complicated spell.

'Abarai,' Kuchiki-taicho suddenly murmured. Renji looked at him, startled. 'Whatever you do, don't leave my side.'

'Y-Yes, taicho. I promise. I won't.'

White light began to spit and crackle from the symbols on the rock, outlining the drawing. Slowly, it engulfed the entire rock before exploding out. Renji felt his face heat up from the energy emanating from it. Even his knees were shaking from the energy pressing down on him. That was some _power_.

Just as quickly as the light came, it retreated to the stone, which was now pulsing white hot like a beacon in the middle of the training arena.

'Well, good luck everyone!' Urahara beamed, touching his cap. 'Oh! And before I forget, watch out for Halves. Pure energy beings, kinda like Hollows except they don't eat you. First they make you explode and _then _they eat you.'

_Joy, _Renji thought bitterly. One more thing to worry about.

Byakuya Kuchiki made his way towards the rock. He didn't have to say anything. It was obvious he wanted to be the first to enter. Heart racing, Renji followed him. Glancing to one side, he could see Ichigo giving him a reassuring smile. Like he was saying, "See you on the other side."

Renji grinned back. Then, he let the rock swallow him whole.

At first, he felt like he was floating in water. Everything was so heavy but at the same time it was so light. And it was so overwhelmingly calm that he just wanted to kick back and do absolutely _nothing_.

'Abarai!'

His eyes snapped open. Shit, had they been closed all this time? He glanced up. Kuchiki-taicho was standing on what looked like a white disc. A few were already constructed before him, like a staircase.

'Do not dawdle. I cannot make these steps without your help,' the man said sternly and nimbly moved onto the next step.

Feeling a little ashamed, Renji quickly made his way over. Well, more like swam his way over. The gravity in that place was so perplexing. You were as light as a feather as long as you were suspended in the greyish purple matter. But the minute you found a place to ground yourself, your weight hit you like a ton of bricks. The redhead almost collapsed on his feet when he made contact with a white disc-step.

'Sh-Sh-Shit!' he hissed and slowly got to his feet, feeling the strain on his joints. Kami, he felt like he was over 10,000 years old. He glanced up at his taicho moving like he was taking a walk in the park. How the hell was he doing it?

The disc beneath his feet began to shake. That's when he realized it was slowly disintegrating.

'What the hell?' he yelped and quickly hopped onto the next one, watching in horror as the one he had previously stood on dissipated into thin air. 'What just-?!'

'I believe this place feeds off of reishi, being made entirely of it,' Byakuya explained. He was already a few steps ahead of Renji. 'It's why a lone shinigami wandering through it hardly makes it back alive. The longer you stay, the longer it feeds off you until there is nothing left. Hence, we should hurry.' He glanced up ahead into the void. 'Try to make a step.'

'Huh? Um, sure, uh, how do I-?'

'Just concentrate.'

Just concentrate? Sure, that was easy. Real easy. As easy as finding Rangiku after she had downed five bottles of sake.

Renji scrunched up his eyebrows and squeezed his eyes shut. _Concentrate, _he thought. _You can do this. Just prove your worth. Make a step. Hell, make a _couple _of steps. Just-_

A miniscule disc the size of a teacup saucer popped at his feet. After a beat, it was quickly swallowed by the emptiness. Byakuya stared at the spot before looking up at his fukutaicho. Renji opened his mouth, ready to stammer an apology but the look of disapproval in those eyes made him purse his lips.

'Just stick close to me,' Kuchiki-taicho said icily, turning his back on the redhead. 'And don't try to fall off. Who knows what might happen if you do and I don't think I can save you then.'

The tone made Renji want to do otherwise but he quietly nodded and followed after his taicho.

_This just keeps getting better and better, _he thought bitterly. _I need to say something. ANYTHING. This silence is stifling and I feel like the only thing I can do right is apologize for my stupidity.'_

'I apologize for my performance, taicho,' he suddenly blurted out. 'You…should have paired up with someone stronger.'

Renji was almost relieved to hear a reply. At least his taicho wasn't ignoring him. But the reply made his blood run cold.

'If I had then you would've been unable to defend yourself,' the stoic man pointed out blatantly. 'I could not let you fall for it would have shamed me and my Division.' He gave the redhead an accusing glare. 'I will not put up with that, Abarai.'

Renji swallowed and quickly focused his eyes on the ground.

'Of course, taicho,' he murmured.

Of course. He had been expecting too much. Really, his taicho doing something out of the goodness of his heart? Was that what it took to be a Kuchiki? Be as hard you can, even to those who are close to you? Renji didn't have the heart to do that. Maybe that's why he and Byakuya could just never get along. They just…lived in two _completely _different worlds.

Something suddenly stirred in the corner of Renji's eye. He looked up quickly and squinted. That was odd. He was _sure _he saw something move. He shook his head. He was upset. Of course he'd be seeing things now. He just needed to relax and-

-realize that a row of sharp teeth were heading towards his taicho.

'TAICHO!'

The usually calm man turned around in surprise to find himself suddenly knocked to one side with Renji right on top of him. He scowled angrily.

'Abarai, what in world-?' he started and stopped when a rather large mouth devoured the stairs he had been standing on not too long ago.

'Halves,' Renji panted, rising to his feet, zanpaktou in hand. His mind was racing. He didn't know what to do. Keep moving? Fight? Protect his taicho? What was more important?

Then something crazy overtook his mind.

'They're like Hollows,' he murmured. 'They attack anything with a lot of reishi. Taicho, you need to get out of here. I'll distract the Half while you escape.'

'Aba-!'

This time, the Half came from the side, intent on devouring them both. The two officers jumped to opposite sides. Renji almost teetered off the edge of his disc. His eyes darted about. Where was it?

He spotted it. It was shaped like a tadpole, thin tail and fat body with glowing yellow eyes and mouth full of jagged teeth. Its body was cleverly camouflaged in the whirling reishi, its presence only noticeable if one squinted hard enough. Now said Half was making its way back towards his taicho again. And Renji was stranded on a single disc.

'Shit,' he muttered. The Half had smashed the other discs. How the hell was he supposed to help his taicho now?!

Byakuya was holding up well. He had his zanpaktou wedged between the teeth, preventing the Half from closing his jaws around the Kuchiki leader. But that was also hindering him from releasing Senbonzakura.

_Concentrate, you idiot! _Renji screamed at himself, eyes scrunching shut, heart racing in panic. _You need to save him, you need to save him! Not just to prove yourself! You need to tell him that-_

An array of discs suddenly popped up like mushrooms. Right towards the Half. Without thinking twice, Renji shot off, blood roaring in his ears.

'Hey!' he yelled as he got airborne. 'Over here, froghead! ROAR! ZABIMARU!'

His zanpaktou extended out powerfully, almost knocking Renji over. But the blade found its mark, embedding itself in the Half's bulbous head. The Half roared in pain, reeling back, trying to shake the steel lodged in its head. Byakuya saw his chance and yanked his zanpaktou free. He pointed the blade downwards.

'Scatter,' he murmured. 'Senbon-'

The beast suddenly swished around to face Renji, its tail whipping back sharply. And catching Byakuya right in the chest, sending him cascading off the discs. Renji's heart stopped for a second.

'TAICHOOO!'

The look of surprise on his taicho's face replayed in his mind, over and over again. He was gone. The man was gone. The passage had swallowed him whole so that nothing remained of him. Renji felt numb. But mostly, he felt downright _pissed_.

'I am going,' he said through gritted teeth as he stared at the Half with bloodthirsty eyes. 'To _rip _you to _pieces_.'

He attacked without hesitation. He blocked and parried, bobbed and slashed. He never felt so alive and so dead at the same time. He had failed his taicho. He had one job and that was to protect his taicho. And he had failed miserably. But he will have his revenge. He will not rest until he had his revenge.

'YAAARGHHH!' he cried out as he took to the air, ready to slice the monster's head off. Suddenly, the tail darted out and wrapped around his ankle, yanking him down to the path. Wincing in pain, Renji slowly sat up and reached out for Zabimaru.

'C'mon,' he murmured. 'You can't give up. You _can't_-'

He squawked in surprise as he was jerked upside down in midair. The Half regarded him with unblinking yellow eyes. Up close, not only was the monster ugly but it stunk of dirty fundoshi and week old soba.

He snorted. Just when he was about to be devoured, he was thinking about soba. Well, blown to bits and _then _devoured. But hey, who was keeping a tab anymore?

'I'm sorry, taicho,' he whispered, eyes fluttering close. 'I failed you.'

'Scatter, Senbonzakura.'

Renji's eyes shot open. Right when his ankle was released and he made contact with the floor once more, this time just as painfully. He looked up and gaped in disbelief.

Byakuya Kuchiki stood at the top of the staircase, the many petals of the famed Senbonzakura surrounding him like a halo of energy. The Half hissed.

'You are a pathetic creature,' the 6th Division taicho said smoothly, his hair blowing about as the cherry blossom petals whirled around him. 'I pray…that my zanpaktou gives you a quick death.'

The petals streamed down to engulf the Half. The beast roared but was muffled out as the petals whirled faster and faster until it was nothing but a blur. Renji could feel his robes fluttering from the speed. He shuddered. He almost pitied the creature trapped in there. He knew what it was like…to be surrounded by nothing but pain and those pink shards. It was like hell, but a thousand times worse.

When it was over, Senbonzakura returned to its owner and Byakuya sheathed it calmly. Slowly, Renji stood up, legs shaking. Shit, had he been that scared of dying?

'Taicho,' he murmured as he drew closer. 'Are you-?'

'I'm fine,' the man cut him off, turning his back on his subordinate. 'Let's keep moving forward.'

The man was shaking. Renji could see the way his hand trembled as it lay on his zanpaktou. He clenched his own into fists.

'Taicho,' he said firmly, making his leader stop in his tracks. 'Let me make the path for now. You should rest until you are strong enough.'

The Kuchiki leader stood silently.

'Very well,' he finally said. Sighing in relief, Renji stepped forward. Then, as if he was still possessed by this new found courage, he opened his mouth once more.

'I'm glad you're alright,' he murmured. 'I was very…worried about you.'

He heard the hitch of breath behind him. But he made no comment about it.

The rest of the way was fairly uneventful. Though they did spot a few Halves here and there but they were more wary this time and made a path around the creatures. Once Byakuya was strong enough, both he and Renji started working together on their road, moving surprisingly fast when they worked as a team.

_Perhaps, _Renji mused. _We're not so different._

There was a door at the end. Nothing special or intricate. Just an ordinary, modern day door with an old-fashioned brass doorknob. Renji kinda felt stupid since he had expected something grander. But then again, the spiritual realms were always unpredictable. So maybe he shouldn't be too disappointed.

They were greeted by the inky black skies, glowing white sands and lifeless trees of Hueco Mundo. Renji exhaled slowly.

'We made it,' he sighed happily, soaking in the moon's light. After treading under constant danger, letting all that tension go felt pretty good. He turned to his taicho and frowned. The man still seemed tense since his eyes were knitted in a frown. 'Taicho? Is something the matter?'

'Abarai,' his taicho said softly. 'About that night. Could we just…forget about it?'

Renji felt his heart quicken. Was his taicho talking about…_that _night? The night they…_kissed_?

He took a deep breath, calming himself down. He needed to do this right without screwing up. Or he was going to regret it for the rest of his life.

'I'm sorry, taicho,' he said carefully. 'But I'm afraid I cannot obey that command.' He lowered his head, his hands bunching into his hakama. 'You see, it's not that I can't forget. It's just…I don't think I want to…'

There were a few minutes of silence between the two. Then…

'Very well,' Byakuya murmured. 'I guess it cannot be helped then.'

Renji glanced up. And his eyes widened. Was that a…_smile_?

Suddenly, Byakuya turned his head to the right. He frowned.

'We've got company,' he murmured.

**You finished? Good for you! I'm surprised this turned out so lengthy but I hope you enjoyed it! **

**Now I know I sped through the part of Ichigo and Grimmjow but I promise to go more into detail in the later chapters. I just wanted to focus on Renji and Byakuya because I felt like I had forgotten about them. By the way, kudos to anyone who recognized the Wizard of Oz reference in the beginning. I love doing quips like that. **

**Well, I'll try updating once a month since I need to plot out this story more thoughtfully. Looks like it might be more action than yaoi but I'll try to include some smut and fluff here and there. Till next time everyone!**


End file.
